


Come what may

by mrsmiawallace88



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 80,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsmiawallace88/pseuds/mrsmiawallace88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was Thorin Oakenshield, Prince under the Mountain. She was Lailah, a girl from the Iron Hills with the blood of both dwarf and elf. They met under unlikely circumstances, but stole each other's heart. Life was wonderful, until the dragon came.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

_'My dear Lailah,_

_it's been three weeks now since the day I lost my home; since the day I lost you. And I don't even know why I am writing this letter, but I need to let my feelings break free and I do not want to bother my family or friends with these thoughts._

_We are lost and with each passing day I can see the pain in my father's eyes. Most of all I can see it in my grandfather's eyes. He lost the Arkenstone. No doubt, I am relieved that this piece of doom is no longer with us._

_Right now we are settling in a small Human village somewhere in the west. I hate to be watched like as if I am a disturber of peace. It is not my fault that the dragon came and took the mountain._

_Yes, it might be the fault of our people. We dug too deep; we never thought about the danger we caused by our massive hoards of gold and treasures. But we should have known. My father, my grandfather—I should have known._

_I work in the forge these past days and it is the only place right now where I feel at least a bit of peace. I'm writing this letter while I wait for the customer to pick his sword which I just repaired today. It is hot in here, but I enjoy working the steel with the anvil. I can put all my fury and pain in each blow._

_Thranduil betrayed us and I will never forgive and never forget. Never will I be able to trust an elf again. He knew you are with me and he just looked. He did nothing to help our people. To help his own kin._

_Now you are gone and I will never be able to see you again. My heart aches a lot when I think about that and I wish I could be with you right now. No matter where that might be._

_But there are also my siblings. I cannot leave them. They are both still young. Well, Frerin is not that much younger than I am, but Dís needs us the most now. I will protect her, and I hope I will not fail just like I failed to protect you._

_I miss you so much! Each night my dreams are filled with all those wonderful moments that we shared together within the past year. One dream returns night after night. It is filled with all the events of our first meeting. You nearly killed me, do you remember? Do you remember it?_

_Why am I asking you that? You will never be able to answer my questions again._

_And so I will cherish our moments; I will remember them forever and always._

_It should have been me and you, just us two. And now I am alone, but I will keep you in my heart._

_Seasons may change, winter to spring—but I love you until the end of time._

_Come what may, I will love you until my dying day._

_In Eternal love,_

_Thorin'_

* * *

Upon leaving the forge in the late afternoon, Thorin's gaze drifted up towards the sky where the sun already began to set in the west, painting the sky in a deep-red color. The young dwarf prince ignored the Humans that were looking at him curiously while he wandered along the streets and approached the guesthouse.

"There you are!" his younger brother, Frerin, called and smiled at him as he pushed a tankard of mead towards him. Thorin took it gratefully and lowered down at the table. His gaze drifted along the dwarves that were filling the guesthouse much to the displeasure of the citizens.

He was curious where his father and grandfather might be right now. They had left the village early in the morning and told him they would try and find another village to settle in before they would all make their way further west where they planned to finally settle down in the Ered Luin, the Blue Mountains. Thorin's task was to lead the rest of their people until they would reach that place. So much responsibility, so much pain and so much grief overwhelmed him and he sighed heavily.

"What's that?" his closest friend Dwalin, a burly warrior with a pitch-black mohawk on his head, asked and snatched the piece of parchment out of the prince's hand.

"Give it back, Dwalin!" he growled and grabbed the letter, but it was already too late. His friend had read the first line and cocked an eyebrow while he handed the letter back to Thorin.

"You wrote a letter to her?"

Thorin remained silent and sipped from his mead while his gaze was fixed on the words of his letter.

"I know it is hard. For all of us. We all loved her, but she is dead. You have to start accepting that," Dwalin said and earned a dark scowl from Frerin as well as Thorin.

"Accept it? How will I ever be able to accept her death?" the elder prince growled bitterly.

Before anyone could reply to that, a sweet voice rang through the room. "Thorin!"

The little black haired girl ran towards him with a happy smile plastered on her face. He smiled at his young sister and lifted her up to sit on his lap. "Where have you been the whole day, Dís? You know you shouldn't wander alone through these streets," he chided her and gently pinched her nose.

She giggled, but lowered her head before she replied, "I was in the temple. I prayed," she looked back up at him.

"What for?" Frerin asked curiously.

She grabbed one of Thorin's braids and mumbled quietly, "That Lailah will come back."

Thorin lowered his gaze and nuzzled his nose in her raven-black hair. "One day we will all be reunited again in the halls of Mahal. And until that day we should memorize the time we spent together."

With teary-wet eyes, Thorin gazed out of the window while his mind wandered back to the day he had met her for the first time.

It was the day his life had changed forever.


	2. Hunting Party

The first day of spring was just as beautiful as every year. Meadows and forests flourished and the valley around the Lonely Mountain exploded in thousands of different colors from the freshly sprouted flowers.

Dale, the city that lay before the gates of Erebor, came to life as children ran jubilantly through the streets in high anticipation to take a glimpse of the two princes of Erebor. Everyone knew that the first day of spring was used to hunt in the woods close to the Long River. And just this year, Prince Thorin, the elder of the two princes was said to lead the hunting party. His younger brother, Frerin, was taking place as well. Rumors of a white stag wandering through the woods spread for many years. It was said to be seen only once in a year in these parts of the world. And yet, no dwarf, no elf and no man had managed to kill this particular stag.

"Will you bring me the deer today?" a little nine-year old dwarf girl asked while her eldest brother put his hunting clothes on. Her short legs dangled over the edge of his bed while she watched him curiously.

His long, black hair fell open over his broad shoulders and down his back. "You should know me, princess. I won't give up so easily," he turned and grinned at her cheekily. His gaze drifted to Frerin who had just entered the room as well.

The younger prince had also long hair, but unlike the rest of his family, his hair was of a light brown color. And his beard was not as full as that of his brother, yet. Thorin, however, already had a full, dark beard whose tip he had braided and fastened with a golden clip.

"Ready for the hunt?" Thorin asked his brother and sheathed his weapons.

"Aye, but mother wants to see us before we leave."

"Mommy said you will catch the deer," Dís exclaimed again and giggled happily.

"Well, if mommy says so," Frerin replied and chuckled.

Together, the sibling left the room and headed down the hallway until they reached the assembly hall. Upon entering, they saw their mother, Bilola, waiting for them. She was a beautiful dwarf lady with long, dark brown hair and a neatly braided beard. She smiled as her children entered the hall.

"Come, my boys. Dís, go get your father."

"Aye!" the girl left the room and slammed the door shut behind her.

Bilola approached her sons and placed them both a hand on their shoulder. "I am so proud of you. You know the one who kills that stag will be bathed in glory and honor. And I believe that you will be the ones. Who else, if not the two Princes under the Mountain?"

Thorin smiled proudly at his mother while Frerin felt even more nervous.

"Can we finally go now?" he asked a little impatient.

"No, first you have to speak with your father. And please, be careful out there. You will not be the only one hunting that stag. And some won't stop at nothing."

"Yes, mother. We will be careful, I promise," Thorin replied reassuringly and placed a kiss on her cheek. She smiled and kissed the tips of their noses.

* * *

After saying goodbye to their father and their sister, the brothers and the hunting party consisting of Thorin's best friend Dwalin, his brother Balin and two of the royal guard, rode off from Erebor and past Dale. Many children and young dwarf-ladies waved and cheered at them.

Dwalin grinned at Thorin. "One of those lovely ladies could be your when you catch the stag."

Thorin rolled his eyes and chuckled. "What if I don't want any of those?"

"Oh, got someone else on your mind already?" Balin asked behind them.

"No! I just meant to say that none of those caught my interest," Thorin replied with a sigh.

"I'm certain the woman able to catch his heart has yet to be baked," Frerin added teasingly.

They broke out into laughter and continued to ride west towards the Long River. At late afternoon they finally reached a small clearing.

"I suggest we set our camp here," Thorin announced and dismounted his pony.

Frerin lit a fire while Balin and one of the guards secured the ponies. Thorin strode along the clearing and listened intently to the sound of the forest. "It's dead silent here. Not even the birds make a sound," he whispered and turned to look at his companions.

Dwalin shrugged. "Who cares? It's a forest. No one understands the law of the forest."

Frerin approached his brother. "Mother might be right. We are not the only ones out here for the hunt. Maybe the birds flew because someone scared them."

Thorin sighed. "Maybe you are right. We shouldn't worry too much. Whoever's out there has no chance against us," he patted his one-hand battle axe and pointed towards his bedroll where a hunting bow was placed upon with a quiver of steel-arrows. Frerin grinned at his brother and patted his back.

* * *

As the sun had already set and a full moon rose slowly up at the sky, the dwarves were gathered around their fire and ate the delicious soup Frerin had made all by himself.

"I never knew that you're such a good cook, brother," Thorin said once he had emptied his bowl.

"And I can't wait to make a steak out of that stag," Frerin replied with a grin on his lips.

They sat together for a while and listened to the sound of the quietly murmuring river and the crickets in the bushes. Fireflies were buzzing around them and soon Thorin, Frerin, Dwalin and Balin feel asleep while the two royal guards took the night watch.

It was in the middle of the night when Thorin suddenly jerked awake. His eyes adapted slowly to the darkness. He saw that the guards were asleep as well. He grumbled and slowly staggered to his feet. Suddenly a movement caught his attention. He was certain that he'd seen a patch of white fur between the trees, moving deeper into the forest.

Without hesitating he took his bow, the quiver and his axe and followed the creature as silently as possible. He knew it might be a silly idea to go alone, but he couldn't let this stag escape. This could be his only chance to kill it. He moved deeper into the forest and finally stopped behind a tree close to another clearing. He peeked out around the tree and his jaw dropped open.

There it was: a huge stag with fur as white as snow and massive antlers on top of its head.

The animal seemed to be unaware of his presence and so he took the bow, nocked an arrow and aimed for its heart. He stepped out from behind the tree and shot, but the arrow hit a tree and the stag was gone.

"No!" he growled angrily and was just about to follow it when suddenly two daggers came flying towards him and pinned his coat to the tree. He struggled to get free, but stopped as he saw a hooded figure approaching him out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" he called suspiciously.

The figure stopped in front of him and without a word and a fast move another dagger was revealed and pressed the cold steel against his throat. "So alone, dwarf?" a clear voice asked teasingly.

"What do you want?" he asked a bit terrified. He could feel the dagger being pressed deeper into his flesh.

"You tried to steal my kill," the person replied. Thorin frowned as he was aware that this was clearly a woman.

"Your kill? What kill?"

She chuckled. "The stag—it was mine to kill."

He struggled again and much to his relief, she pulled the dagger away from his throat and the two remaining out of his coat as well. "Show yourself!" he demanded, unable to make out a face under the dark hood.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" he stepped closer, but she retreated immediately.

The sound of heavy footsteps and voices calling his name rang through the air. She turned around and left him standing alone. He looked after her; saw her running deeper into the forest until she vanished completely between the trees. 

He stood perplex and stared into the darkness as his companions finally reached him.

"Thorin! What happened? Why did you leave?" Frerin asked and watched his brother concerned with a torch in his hand. "You're bleeding!" he exclaimed and Balin hurried to stop the bleeding at Thorin's throat.

The elder prince brushed his friend's hand away. "It's just a cut," he grumbled and took his weapon from the ground.

"Did you see the stag?" Dwalin asked curiously.

Thorin remained silent for a moment. "No—I guess it was just my imagination."

He turned away and walked back towards their camp.

"Laddie? It's this way," Balin called amused and led them back to the camp.


	3. One in a million

They spent two more days in the forest, but the hunt was once again unsuccessful and so they made their way back at late afternoon. Thorin was angry and brooding while riding next to his brother. Frerin watched him for a while now. He sensed that something was on his mind.

"What happened in the forest?" he finally asked and earned a confused look from Thorin.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't make me a fool, Thorin. I mean in the first night, the night we found you deep in the forest with a bleeding cut at your throat."

Thorin's hand reached for the scar on his throat. "I-alright, fine I've seen the stag. It was right in front of me but I...I was too loud, and it vanished."

"And hurt you?"

"No...there was someone else. A woman, she pinned me against a tree with two daggers and put another at my throat."

Frerin's jaw dropped open. "A woman? No way!" He couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Dwalin asked and rode closer.

"Thorin was attacked by a woman in the night!" Frerin called still chuckling.

"Ooh, they follow you and jump you in the night? I'm jealous!" Dwalin replied and laughed loudly.

"Ha...ha...really funny" Thorin grumbled and rode off ahead.

* * *

Two weeks after her stay in the forest she arrived safely at the Iron Hills again. First thing she did was entering her foster-father's solar.

"Lailah, my dear! I'm relieved you're back safe and sound," the elder white-haired dwarf got up to embrace the girl.

She smiled. "It was exhausting and I didn't catch that stag thanks to a stupid dwarf being too loud!"

He chuckled. "What dwarf? One of our men?"

"No, I didn't know him. It was dark, I couldn't see him either. But he was so unbelieveable stupid!" she raised her arms in frustration.

"Nah, nah...maybe you catch it next year. Here, take a drink and then you should calm down a little. I have to tell you something later."

"Why not now?" she took a sip from a refreshing grape-juice.

"I thought you're too tired for such things."

"It's alright...come on, tell me!"

He snatched a letter from his desk and handed it to her. She took it and read it. "The dwarves of Erebor found a shiny stone? So what?"

"It's not only a shiny stone, Lailah. It's the Arkenstone. The heart of the mountain. We have to pay King Thror some respect and visit him."

She nearly choked on her drink. "Wait...we? Why should I go with you? I'm not part of the royal family"

"You are my foster-daughter, Lailah. Your father was my best friend. And I accepted his love to your mother, despite her race."

Lailah sighed. "You see...I may be your daughter by heart, but not by blood. My blood is a mix of dwarf and elf. You really think the mightiest dwarf king will accept my respect?"

"I'd love to take you with me. And we will depart in three days. I'd like to arrive before the elf king of Mirkwood," he grinned and sipped at his goblet of wine.

"Fine...if that's your wish I think I can't say no. Excuse me, I need to take a bath and get out of these dirty clothes. Good night, pa!" she bent down to kiss his cheek and left the room.

"Good night, my dear" Náin mumbled and emptied his goblet.

* * *

Thorin just entered the throne hall where his father and grandfather were already waiting for him.

"You're late, son" Thrain said and observed his eldest sons attire, nodded acknowledgingly.

"I'm sorry, father. I had to tell Dís that she has to stay with Frerin while we're welcoming our guests."

Thror patted his grandson's back. "It's fine, son. Now you're here. Remember, Náin is my nephew and your great-uncle. His father was my brother."

"I know, grandpa," he mumbled, already a little nervous that he'd meet one of his ancestors for the first time.

The great iron door opened and a caravan of dwarves entered the mountain. They approached the throne with Náin in the front. He bowed his head towards the king. "King Thror, it is an honor to be here today."

"Náin, such a pleasure to see you again after all these years. And I see you brought some of your men with you. Don't worry, we have enough space for all of you."

Náin thanked him once again and bowed his head towards Thrain and Thorin. Thror smiled. "This is my son, Thrain. And this is my eldest grandson, Thorin."

Thorin watched his great-uncle with much respect. Suddenly Náin stepped aside to reveal a hooded figure. Thorin frowned, curious who that might be.

Náin placed a hand on her back and said, "This is my foster-daughter: Lailah"

With trembling hands she pulled the hood back and Thorin felt his breath stuck in his throat. He could see a rather short girl. She could have been in his age, maybe a little younger. She was a dwarf, but her skin was smooth and if he should have guessed it he'd say she was part human or elf. That didn't matter to him for he'd never seen a more beautiful girl before. Her eyes had the color of light amber, but the most fascinating thing on her was her hair. A long, blonde silky mane reaching down to her perfectly shaped hips. And in that mane of gold was one single streak of raven-black hair.

Thorin knew he was staring at her, unable to look away until she opened her mouth and his heart nearly froze.

"King Thror, it is an honor to meet you. And that Arkenstone is truly a beautiful gem."

Thorin blinked in disbelief. He knew that voice. He would recognize it in an ocean of a million voices.

Lailah.

That was her name. And now he knew why she refused to tell him who she was back in the forest. She was the foster daughter of his great-uncle, Náin, Lord of the Iron Hills.

And she was the girl that had nearly killed him.


	4. Enjoy your stay

Thorin still stared at her until his grandfather turned towards him and placed a hand on his forearm. The young prince flinched a little and watched his grandfather.

"Thorin, son, would you show our young guest the way to her room?" he said and smiled at this grandson.

Thorin's gaze drifted back to the girl, couldn't believe that she had been able to overpower him in the forest. She looked so soft and innocently. He sighed and gave his grandfather a short nod before he stepped down the flight of stairs and offered her his arm. She seemed to hesitate for a second before she linked her arm with his and let him lead the way to the accommodation floor.

While they walked in silence, Thorin's mind was rushing. Should he tell her that it was _him_ she nearly killed? She really seemed to have no idea. He watched her for a second and she turned to look at him. A shy smile curled her lips.

"You don't talk very much, right?" she suddenly said and let her eyes drift along the hallway with many impressive carvings in the walls.

He remained silent, uncertain if she would recognize his voice as well and he didn't want her to know it right now. Finally they arrived at the room that had been prepared for her. Her eyes grew wide and she stepped away from him and into the room. "That looks incredible! Such a huge room. And I can stay here? This is for me?"

Thorin couldn't prevent himself from smiling a little and much to his relief she didn't recognize it for she was too overwhelmed by the size of her own room.

She dropped on the bed. "So soft! I mean, my bed at home is soft as well, but this is...amazing!"

She sat up and watched him. "So, Thorin was your name, right?"

"Aye" was the first word he said to her and he watched her intently, tried to make out a hint of recognition but she didn't seem to pay much attention to him when suddenly a little girl entered the room.

"Oh! You must be the little princess!" Lailah called and Dís ran towards her and climbed on the bed.

"My name is Dís! What is yours?"

"I'm Lailah from the Iron Hills."

"Are you a princess? Will you marry my brother?" Dís asked and pointed at Thorin who blushed a little.

"Dís, I told you to stay with Frerin until I get you" he stepped closer to the bed.

"It's alright. No am not a princess and I don't think I will marry your brother," Lailah replied and chuckled, her gaze drifted to Thorin.

For the first time this day she took a moment to look upon the young dwarf prince. His long, black hair waved over his shoulders, one braid in the front, the tip of his beard neatly braided and attached with a golden clip. He wore a blue tunic, black pants and dark, heavy boots. Around his waist was a silver belt with an interesting sign carved into the buckle. She was not certain but it looked like the sign of Durin.

Her gaze wandered up to his face again, aware of his intensive blue eyes. Never before had she seen such beautiful blue eyes. She blushed a little under his stare and led her gaze back to the girl.

"I like your hair. Why do you have that black streak?" Dís asked and grabbed the dark streak of her, examined it. "Is it colored?"

Lailah laughed softly. "No, it's natural. I don't know why. I guess it is because of my father. He had raven-black hair just like yours."

"And your mother?"

Now Thorin stepped closer and lifted Dís up on his arms. "Enough. Let her settle down before you annoy her with your questions."

He carried her towards the door but turned to look at Lailah again and said, "You stay in here. I will be back in a minute"

She nodded a little confused for she hadn't missed the slight harshness in his voice. He left with his little sister and Lailah got up to unpack her bags.

A couple of moments later the door opened and closed again. She turned to see Thorin standing with the back against the heavy wooden door. "So..." he approached her slowly.

"Uhm..."

"How was your journey?" he asked and she breathed out relieved for she had thought he would somehow insult her. Though she had no idea why he should do so. She hadn't done anything wrong.

"M-my journey? Oh, it was fine. It's not so far, you know? It takes two days there and back again," she smiled still a little nervous.

He nodded. "Do you know about the hunting day once a year?" he suddenly asked and tried to sound as neutral as possible.

She smiled and her eyes shone brighter in the light of the sun which fell through the huge window. "Yes! I know about it! It's amazing, isn't it? My father taught me in hunting. I know it's unlikely for a dwarf but he taught me how to use weapons. The hunting was more practising my skills with daggers."

Thoughtfully he raised his hand to scratch his throat. She watched him curiously.

"So you've been in the forest as well? Hunting the white stag?" he went on asking, approached her a little more.

"Yes, it was my first hunt ever! I wanted to bag that stag so much, but—well, I didn't catch it though it was right in front of me."

"I know what you mean. I was out for the hunt as well," he sent her half of a smile.

"Have you seen it?"

He nodded. "Aye, I nearly killed it. Unfortunately I didn't pay much attention. It vanished before my arrow could hit its heart."

Lailah fell dead silent, her gaze drifted to his throat again and with sudden realisation her eyes grew wide in shock. "You! Y-you have been..."

"...the dwarf you cut with a dagger," he finished the sentence for her.

The shock on her face was all the satisfaction he needed. He turned around to approach the door again. "Enjoy your stay, Miss Lailah," he said and opened the door.

"What? No! Please, I-" but he was already gone.

She stared at the closed door, blinked in disbelief before she sank down on her bed.

'From all the dwarves you could've attacked it  _had_  to be the Prince of Erebor. Great, perfect...congrats, Lailah.'

Now she asked herself how she should enjoy her stay in that mountain any longer. She couldn't just sit around and brood. She decided to change her clothes and left her room to search for Náin.


	5. Get the party started

She wandered through the hallways for quite a while now, though she had no idea where she was. Erebor was like a labyrinth to her and soon she was completely lost.  
No dwarf was around and the carvings at the walls became a little scarier. Lailah had a strange feeling that someone was watching her, but every time she turned around she couldn't see anyone. She frowned and moved on just to stop in front of a dark opening. The smell was dusty and humid. She stepped closer when suddenly a voice spoke up behind her,

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you"

Lailah jumped and turned around just to see a rather short dwarf with grey hair and a long grey-white bushy beard. He sent her a friendly smile and approached her.

"Why? What is that place?" she asked and looked back into the darkness in front of her.

"I don't know. I've never been in there before. No one did yet. You just ended in that part of the mountain we didn't examined yet."

He stopped next to her and watched her curiously. "What's your name, lass?"

She smiled at him. "Lailah, from the Iron Hills. And who are you?"

"Balin, son of Fundin," he bowed in respect and smiled before he added, "You are here with Náin?" He gestured her to follow him and he led her away from the abandoned hallway and back to the more lively part of the mountain. They reached the battlements and stepped outside to take a look over the valley.

"Such a beautiful landscape," she breathed and stepped closer to the balustrade. Balin watched her amused and stepped closer.

"How old are you, Lailah?"

"Oh, what a question! You can't just ask a lady how old she is," another female voice spoke up and they both turned around. Balin blushed a little and bowed his head.

Lailah was confused until the dwarf woman took her hands and said, "Welcome to Erebor. My name is Bilola"

The young girl mentally slapped herself. "Queen Bilola! I apologize for not recognizing you," she said and bowed her head.

Bilola smiled. "Don't worry, my dear. You couldn't know who I am and I'm not a Queen yet," she turned to Balin. "I'd like to abduct our guest for a while. You two will be able to talk tonight"

"Yes, Mylady" Balin replied and watched the two women leave the battlements. He chuckled and turned to look thoughtfully towards the horizon.

* * *

Lailah was more than nervous while she followed the future Queen through the mountain until they reached the royals bedchamber.

"Uhm...my Queen, what am I doing here?" she asked carefully, avoided to sound disrespectful.

"Oh, child, I'm not your Queen. Please, call me Bilola," she turned to sent her a warm smile and opened the door for her. Lailah hesitated for a second and Bilola was aware that the young girl seemed to be intimidated.

"Why are you afraid?" she asked.

"You will be the Queen under the Mountain...and I—I-"

"You are my guest. And I want you to feel like a welcome guest in our halls."

Lailah sighed and stepped into the royal bedchamber. It was even larger than her guest-room and her jaw dropped open once again.

"Sit down, my dear,." Bilola offered her a seat on a dark-red sofa in front of a warm fireplace. Lailah lowered down on it and stared into the flames, tried to calm down and lower her heartbeat a little for it was rapidly beating in her chest. She fumbled nervously at her sleeve and looked at Bilola once the woman had set a goblet of wine and a goblet of grape-juice in front of them on a small table.

Lailah smiled nervously. "Thank you," she took the goblet and took a sip. Bilola watched her amused.

"You are truly a unique girl, Lailah"

The young one blushed. "Oh...uhm—thank you, my Quee—Bilola."

"I can see you ask yourself why I brought you in here. Don't worry, I won't interrogate you too much, but I'm just a curious woman. We all are a little curious sometimes, right?"

"Yes, sometimes. So, uhm—what would you like to know?" Lailah clung to her goblet of juice.

"Tell me a little about your life. Now that we're in private you may tell me how old you are."

Lailah was surprised. "I'm twenty-one."

"Twenty-one, such a wonderful age. I remember me being in your age. I always wanted to become a Queen. How about you?"

"Excuse me?"

Bilola chuckled. "What are your dreams?"

"Oh, I don't know. I just—I want to live a peaceful life. Go out for hunting, train with my weapons."

"Seems to me that you want to become a warrior," Bilola took another sip of her wine and watched the young girl intently.

"Maybe...my father was a warrior, he taught me using daggers and swords. My mother taught me using a bow and I learned some healing but I am more a warrior, yes." she replied and was surprised about the fact that she seemed to relax a little more.

"So, your father was a dwarf. And your mother—an elf, I suppose?"

The girl nodded. "Yes, that's correct. I hope that is not a problem?"

"No! It's just such a rare combination. That makes you unique, just like I said. And your hair, I do believe I have never seen such a combination of color before. The blonde is a gift from your mother, right?"

"Uhm—yes, and my father had black hair. I don't know why it's only that streak," she smiled shyly.

A knock came from the door. "Come in!" Bilola called and the door opened. Dís entered and ran up to her mother.

"Mommy! Daddy said you should talk to the cook!"

Bilola sighed heavily. "Fine, I'm sorry Lailah. Duty's calling."

"Wait, uhm—what's happening tonight?" she asked curiously.

"No one told you, yet? It was my eldest son's task to do so. We will have a dinner tonight with all the guests. I hope you have some suitable attire?"

Lailah thought for a moment and smiled. "Aye, I do have something I guess."

Bilola nodded and shooed her youngest child out of the chamber. Lailah left and made her way back to her room to find some suitable dress. With a smile she pulled her favorite dress out of her bag. She placed it on her bed and decided to take a bath first.

The warm water felt perfectly on her. She took a washcloth and started rubbing her skin. Next she slid underwater to wet her hair completely. With a snort she sat up again and rubbed the water out of her eyes.

After washing her hair with an aromatic orange oil she stepped out of the tub and wrapped a large towel around her body. With bare feet she stepped back into the living area of her room and started combing her long hair. Thoughtfully she looked out of the window while doing so. She had a beautiful view towards the west and could see the sun slowly setting. She smiled and turned to put on a strapless black bodice and a black slip. Next she pulled the dress over her head and put some fine, feminine black boots on. She watched herself in the mirror, turned around and placed her hands on her hips.

"Perfect..." she mumbled and grinned at her reflection. "Though not perfect at all," she turned to search her bag and found a beautiful elvish necklace. It was one her mother had made for her one year before she died. Lailah put it on and touched it with an absent smile.

' _Now the party can start_ '

* * *

Once the sun was completely set, a knock came from her door. She checked herself in the mirror once again and opened the door.

"Lailah! My dear, you look gorgeous!" Náin called and placed his hands on her shoulders. One hand stroked through her long hair which smelled like freshly picked oranges. She had highlighted it by tying back her black streak angularly and attached it with a golden golden clip.

"Thank you, Pa. And you don't think my dress is somehow...inappropriate for a festival like this?"

"It's beautiful and I'm certain the family will love it."

She giggled and linked her arm with his. He led her down a flight of stairs and together they entered the assembly hall which was filled with a whole lot of dwarves. She saw some of their own guard and many foreign faces. Three large tables had been set up laden with many different kinds of food and drinks. Each chair was occupied already except Thror's.

Suddenly she spotted Thorin at the head of the table sitting between his sister and another young dwarf. Lailah knew that must be his younger brother, Prince Frerin. He had different kind of hair, but their facial structures were quite similar. She sent Frerin and Dís a smile but avoided to look at Thorin. Much to her discomfort he stared at her. She leaned in closer to Náin and whispered, "Do we have to sit so close to the royal family?"

Her foster father watched her confused. "Why? What's wrong, my dear?"

She sighed. "It's just-" her gaze drifted to Thorin for a second and Náin recognized it of course. He grinned and replied, "A quite impressive prince, don't you think?"

She blushed heavily. "What? No! He—he seems to dislike me that's all."

"Why should he? He barely knows you. Or did you say anything wrong earlier today? Did you offend him?"

' _No, I nearly killed him_ ' she thought but remained silent.

"Fine, let's just get over with it," she finally sighed and lowered down on her chair across from Thorin. She fumbled with her cutlery when a voice spoke up, "My name is Frerin. And who are you?"

She looked up and could see the young prince smiled at her. "Lailah, nice to meet you. I mean—it's a honour to meet you, Prince Frerin"

She could see Thorin bit back a smile while raising an eyebrow. Frerin chuckled. "Just Frerin, it's fine. I'm certain I'm younger than you, right?"

"Uhm—I don't know. How old are you?" she asked and tried to ignore Thorin. Frerin smiled even wider. "I'm eighteen and you?"

"Twenty-one" she replied and returned a smile to him. He wanted to say something, but his grandfather, his father and mother entered the room and the hall went silent for a moment until the royal family took their seats.

"No long speeches! Let the feast begin!" Thror announced loudly and clapped happily into his massive hands. Lailah watched the old king. _He_ was one she would call an impressive dwarf, but not his grandson. Her gaze drifted back to Thorin who took a sip from his tankard of mead while sending her a look. She frowned and turned her gaze back to her own plate. She seemed to be the only one without anything to eat and drink yet.

"Here you go, Lailah," Náin poured her a goblet of grape-juice. It was just by now that she was aware that Bilola had given her juice as well earlier. It seemed as if the future Queen knew that she didn't drink alcohol. She leaned closer to Náin and whispered, "Did you tell them I don't drink alcohol?"

He nodded. "Aye, or do you want to get sick? I just want you to enjoy our stay here."

She chuckled. "Thank you, pa."

The dinner went on for several hours until the dwarves started to push one of the tables aside to create some space for dancing. Lailah watched how Thrain led his wife to the dancefloor. They really seemed to be in love. She smiled when suddenly a deep voice spoke up.

"May I?"

She looked up just to see Thorin watching her. "May—what?" she asked confused. He chuckled and offered her his hand.

"A dance, of course," he replied and grinned cheekily.

Her heart leaped a little and she was nervous. Why did he act like this? Was he trying to intimidate her somehow? Someone nudged her leg under the table. She knew it was Náin. He wanted her to react. She took a deep breath, placed her hand in Thorin's and got up. She sent him a shy smile and let him lead her to the dancefloor. He placed a hand on her waist, the other held her left hand up. Nervously she placed her right hand on his shoulder. Slowly he began to move to the rhythm of the music. She could see Balin at one of the tables talking to a black-haired dwarf with a mohawk on top of his head. She was curious who that might be.

"Who is that?" she asked Thorin and he turned his head towards his friends. "That is Balin, a good friend of mine."

"I know him already, but I mean the one with the mohawk" she said.

He chuckled. "Oh, that is my best friend. Dwalin, son of Fundin."

"Son of Fundin? So he's Balin's brother?"

"Aye. Strange, right? They look so different."

She laughed softly. "Yes, indeed."

They fell silent again and moved on, being watched by Náin, Frerin and Dís. Thrain and Bilola passed by and Lailah could see the future Queen smiling at her a little.

"Your dress is—interesting," Thorin said after a while.

"Interesting? Oh, you're such a charmer," she teased him a little. "But thank you anyway. I made it myself"

He raised an eyebrow. "You made this?"

"Aye. You like it? I mean..."

"I already told you it's interesting."

"Interesting can mean so much. Interesting but ugly, interesting but pretty, interesting but..."

"Will you ever stop talking once you began?" he teased her and grinned again.

She blushed. "Of course!"

"So take it as a compliment." He whirled her around and pulled her closer again.

"Alright..." she looked down at herself, examined her dress. It was made of red and black chainmail, ended shortly under her knees, perfectly fit around her waist and showed a beautiful cleavage without giving too much insight. She smiled, proud of her own work.

She looked back into his eyes, down to his throat. "I'm so sorry for that..." she raised her hand and ran a finger along the fine scar.

"And you think a simple sorry is all I need to forgive you?" he asked, his voice vibrated in his throat and she pulled her hand back to place it on his shoulder again.

"Maybe?" she said innocently.

"Hey, Thorin! Come here and introduce your girlfriend to us!" they could hear a voice calling from the nearby table. He rolled his eyes and turned to look at Dwalin who grinned cheekily at him.

"I think we danced long enough," she said and stepped away from him. He nodded and led her to the table. He introduced her to Dwalin and she took a seat between the Fundin-brothers, ignored Thorin for the rest of the evening.

"A lovely lass," Frerin said once Thorin took his seat again between his siblings. Dís still munched a piece of apple-pie and bobbed her head more or less to the rhythm of the music. Thorin smiled and turned his attention back to his brother.

"I don't know what you mean," he said defensively and poured some mead into his tankard.

"Oh come on, you danced with her!"

"So what? She's our guest. It's part of my duty as the eldest prince to dance with her"

"And what if she would be two-hundred years older with wrinkles on her face and dressed like a farmer-girl?"

Thorin chuckled. "You have too much fantasy, brother" He ruffled Frerin's hair a little.

"No, seriously Thorin. What's that with the two of you? I have seen how she touched your scar."

Thorin's gaze drifted to the table where she was sitting with Balin, Dwalin and a couple other dwarves mostly of her own guard. She laughed and appeared to be more relaxed now that he was not around her anymore.

"Nothing, Frerin. She just recognized the scar...that's all," he replied and wanted to get up but Dís tugged at his tunic. He looked at her questioningly.

"Will you dance with me?" she asked and smiled at him with puppy eyes. His heart warmed up.

"Aye, but before we do-" he took a napkin and cleaned her mouth and cheeks, "Now we can dance, princess"

He led her to the dancefloor and spent some time with his little sister, trying to forget about that girl in her selfmade-chainmail dress.


	6. Can't get you out of my head

Náin brought her back to her room late in the night. "It was a wonderful evening, don't you think?" he asked and Lailah could hear that he had one or two cups of wine too much.

She chuckled. "It was, indeed. I had a lot of fun with Balin and Dwalin. They are friendly."

"What about the Prince?"

"Oh, Prince Frerin is a friendly dwarf as well," she said, well-aware that he was not talking about the younger Prince.

"No, I mean Prince Thorin. He's a good lad."

She huffed.

"What? Lailah, why do you reject him like that?"

She stopped and watched him surprised. "Reject? Pa, I don't reject anyone. He is the one unsettling me!"

"He does?" Náin asked and grinned cheekily.

"Stop that! You're a little too drunk to have a conversation like this now."

They arrived at her room and she embraced him tightly. "Good night, Pa."

He placed a kiss on her forehead and whispered, "Good night, my dear." He turned to make his way to his own room and Lailah watched him until she couldn't see him anymore and entered her bedchamber.

She felt tired and her feet hurt a little from all the dancing with Thorin and Dwalin. She liked Dwalin and was certain they could become good friends someday. Though he was also the best friend of Thorin. Maybe the Prince wouldn't like her to become friends with his friend. She had offended Thorin once, should she really continue it?

She sighed and pushed Thorin out of her mind. She pulled the dress over her head and placed it on a chair nearby. Entering the bathroom she washed herself a little and pulled her bodice and slip down. Naked she entered the bedroom again and put a white, silky nightgown on. Once she did so, she slipped under the blanket and cuddled into the soft pillow. A happy sigh left her throat and within minutes she was fast asleep.

* * *

Some of the dwarves were still gathered around a long table. The group consisted of Thorin, Frerin, Balin, Dwalin and six other dwarves from both Erebor and the Iron Hills. They drank the rest of mead and wine, sang some merry songs or made some jokes. Most of them were very drunk.

Dwalin leaned in closer to Thorin and slurred, "That lass is nice."

"You're drunk, my friend," the prince tried to stop the conversation because he didn't like where this was going.

"Indeed, I am. But I'm not blind! She's a pretty lass and you like her!" he grinned cheekily and emptied his fifth tankard of mead.

"Would you at least lower your volume a bit?" Thorin hissed and cast a glance around the table, but none of the others seemed to pay attention to their conversation.

Dwalin raised his hands to calm him down. "Aye...alright, so...you like her, right?" he whispered now.

"I don't know..."

"What do you mean by that? I mean, what do you feel?"

"That's exactly what I don't know! I don't know who she is."

Dwalin chuckled. "Her name is Lailah, comes from the Iron Hills and is a drop dead gorgeous dwelf."

Thorin couldn't help but chuckle. "A dwelf? Seriously?"

"It's fun, he? Half dwarf, half elf...a dwelf," Dwalin said and laughed loudly, patted Thorins back.

"Fine, but...I do of course know what her name is, where she comes from. I was more referring to her personality," the prince admitted and emptied his tankard.

"I think she's a friendly, funny lass. A tough girl."

Thorin smiled. "Aye, she's tough but..."

"But...?" Dwalin raised an eyebrow and watched his friend intently.

Thorin sighed and cast another glance around, checked if anyone could hear them before he whispered, "Remember the night in the forest? The woman that attacked me?"

"Aye"

"Promise not to tell anyone!" Thorin said.

"Tell what?" Dwalin slurred.

"She—Lailah, she was that girl. She was the one giving me that scar," he pointed at his throat.

Dwalin watched him confused, his eyes grew wide in surprise. "No way! That girl? That calm and friendly girl? How could she even overpower you?"

Thorin shrugged and kept silent.

"Wh-who are you talking a-about?" Frerin slumped down on the chair next to Thorin and placed his head on his older brothers shoulder, wrapped his right arm around Thorin.

"Frerin, you should go to bed. It's late and you drank too much," he patted his brothers arm.

"Nooo—am fine, so come on. Tell me, who are you taaalking about? It's Lailah, right?"

Thorin sighed. "Why is everybody so fond of her?"

Frerin and Dwalin exchanged a cheeky grin but kept silent for the rest of the night.

* * *

Once he brought his drunk brother to his room and checked Dís' room, giving her a good night kiss on her forehead while she was already deep asleep, he entered his own bedchamber.

He put his tunic, boots and trouser off and slipped under his blanket. His mind was still restless and all he could think about was Lailah in her strange but beautiful dress. Dwalin was right, she was pretty. A pretty dwelf. He chuckled about that word and rubbed his face.

And yet there was something he still didn't understand. Why had she been so eager and obsessed to kill that white stag on her own? She acted as if her life depended on that kill. Her voice had been harsh in the forest, but so soft and innocently tonight. His hand reached for his scar again. A sign of their first encounter he'd never forget. A sign he would always carry with him for the rest of his life.

'No, stop! I drank definately too much as well. I shouldn't think about her now. Tomorrow will be a new day!' he chided himself and pushed her out of his mind. He turned around and closed his eyes.

It took him longer than he hoped to finally find some sleep.

 


	7. Brother and Sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I should mention that this story contains so called "future-chapters", mostly those that start with a letter Thorin writes.

_My dear Lailah,_

_we moved on further to the west. According to my father we will soon reach the ancient Mines of Moria. Dís grows weak and she cries a lot in the night. My heart breaks to see her suffer like this. She's so young and has to go through all these terrible things._

_Dwalin said I should stop writing these letters; he says it's not good for me. That I should let the past stay in the past, but I can't. These letters are everything I have to stay in touch with you. When I'm alone I touch the scar on my throat; it gives me a warm feeling._

_And of course, I wear that wonderful gift you've made for me a couple of months ago. I will never give it away, I will always keep it close and wear it wherever I might go. Sometimes I just press my face against it, see your beautiful face with that heart-warming smile and remember how you gave it to me._

_I am sorry for the messed up words...I just can't control my tears sometimes._

_You're with Mahal now, you are with your parents again and hopefully you'll be able to watch my steps._

_I love you Lailah!_

_If I had known what would happen...I would have asked you to become my wife. I wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you._

_I do hope you rest in peace, my Queen._

_In eternal love,_

_Thorin_

* * *

It was deep in the night when Thorin stopped writing the letter. The only light came from the candle on his nighttable in the guesthouse they were staying at the moment. It would be the last guesthouse before they would reach Khazad-Dûm. His father had told him they might be able to settle there for a while but Thorin had a bad feeling about it.

He didn't want his sister and his brother stay at such a place. He had spoken to some of the citizens in the town and they said they heard rumours of orcs and even more evil things residing in these ancient halls. No, he would not settle in Khazad-Dûm. His father and grandfather had to hear him out. He wanted to talk to them in the morning, tell them he could not risk the life of his siblings. That he won't let it happen to lose anyone else he loves again.

At least his grandfather had to understand that. He was always so fond of Lailah. A smile curled his lips though his eyes became teary-wet again and he placed the piece of parchment on the nighttable and sank down into the more or less soft pillows.

Suddenly there was a movement at the door and he could see it was open a crack. "Who's there?" he asked.

It opened a little more and much to his relief he could see his sister slipping into the room, dressed in her pink nightgown and her teddy in hand. The teddy looked a little messy from their long travel, one eye was already missing and his ear was a little cut. And yet she refused to throw it away, she clung to it every night. He remembered how happy she had been on her birthday a couple of months ago when Lailah had given it to her as her gift – selfmade, of course.

"Dìs, what's wrong?" he sat up and watched her concerned. She closed the door and stood uncertain in front of the bed. Thorin could see she had been crying again.

"I c-can't sleep," she sobbed and rubbed her running nose. Thorin pulled out a handkerchief from the drawer and gestured her to sit on the bed. She climbed up and sat on the edge of it. He cleaned her nose and dried her tears a little. Once she was clean he shifted a little and opened his arm for her.

"Come on, you may sleep here tonight."

She smiled and crawled under the blanket, placed her head on his chest and he pressed her closer against him, gave her some warmth and security. He could feel her soft breathing, and knew she relaxed now that she was with him.

"Thorin?"

"Hmm?"

She looked up at him, her blue eyes round and wet. "Can you tell me the story of the unicorn?"

He chuckled. "Aye, let's douse the candle and I'll tell you the story."

She nodded. He doused the flame and darkness covered them. The pale light of the moon lit the room just a little. Dís cuddled closer to him, her teddy in arm and Thorin took a deep breath, remembered the words of the story Lailah had introduced to them soon after her first arrival in Erebor.

He smiled and started to tell his sister the story until they both drifted off to sleep.


	8. Big City Life

Lailah woke up early in the morning. She stretched, yawned and finally got up. Her hair was a little mess just like every morning and one look into the mirror and she could see how sleepy she looked. She was just on her way to the bathroom when a sudden knock came from the door. In hope it would just be Náin, she put a dressing gown on and opened the door with a smile. Her smile faded immediately and the only thing she was able to do was slamming the door shut, leaned against the wooden door.

 _'Perfect, go on embarrass yourself!_ ' she chided herself.

"Would you please open the door?"

She searched frantically around until she found her comb. "Uhm—y-yes, one moment!" she stammered and tried to tidy her hair a little. Though it was not perfect she couldn't let him wait any longer. Slowly she opened the door. Thorin watched her confused but with a hint of a smile.

"May I?" he gestured into the room.

"But I'm a mess!" she looked down at herself, aware of her improper attire.

"You look like my sister after waking up" he teased her with a cheeky grin and entered the room without waiting for an answer. She gaped at him, but shut the door to watch him.

He was dressed in a blue linen-shirt, dark-grey pants and dark boots. His hair was neatly tied back with a golden clip.

"Why are you here?" she asked and wrapped her arms around herself. He turned to look at her, forced himself to look into her eyes. He cleared his throat,

"I came to inform you that my brother, Dwalin and Balin plan to spend the day in the city of Dale. They invited us to join them"

"Us?"

He sighed. "They wanted me to ask you"

She bit back a smile. "I've never been in Dale. Just give me a little more time to get dressed"

He nodded and approached the door. "We'll meet at the main gate in an hour" With that he left the room again.

She giggled and started to dress up. She decided to put on a light-brown tunic, black pants, her black, light boots and combed her hair. Now it was tidy and perfect to step outside. Much to her relief she managed to find the way down into the throne-hall where she found King Thror sitting lonely on his throne. He looked thoughtfully at no specific point and didn't recognize her until she stepped closer to him. Her heart bumped in her chest, uncertain if it was allowed to approach the throne like this as a guest.

She cleared her throat and stopped in front of him. "My King?"

It took him some seconds to look at her, a confused smile showed up on his lips and Lailah had the feeling he had no idea who she was. Instead his eyes cleared again and he gave her a full smile before taking her hand in his.

"Lady Lailah, such a pleasure to see you. What can I do for you, my child?"

She smiled, surprised about his sudden change in behavior. "I-uhm...I just thought you needed some—some company. You looked lonely" She blushed, felt stupid for her honest words. She wanted to retreat but he didn't let go of her hand.

"Don't be ashamed. I like your honesty, child. Your parents would be proud of you. And Náin seems to care a lot for you."

She nodded, still blushing. "Yes, he does. I know him since I was born. My father was his best friend."

Silence fell over them for a couple of minutes until he pointed up towards the Arkenstone. "That stone is called 'Heart of the Mountain'. Did you know that?"

"Uhm—yes, Náin told me. It's such a beautiful gem." Her gaze drifted towards the brightly shining Arkenstone.

"I feel tired sometimes" the king suddenly said and his grip around her hand grew a little weak. She watched him concerned but kept silent. He sighed and looked at her.

"I'm old, I guess it's normal, right?"

"I think so, yes. And I imagine being the King of such a powerful, wealthy kingdom might be a burden sometimes."

He nodded. "You are so young and yet I sense so much wisdom in you. That's a gift from your mother, I am certain"

Lailah chuckled. "Aye, that's the elf blood flowing through my veins."

"Woodelf?" he asked curiously but she shook her head.

"No, my mother was from Rivendell."

"Ah, the Valley of Imladris. Have you ever been there?" his eyes grew brighter again.

"Unfortunately not. Though I do hope to get the chance to visit it some day. I am so very curious to explore this world"

"Your spirit reminds me of my grandson" he smiled and finally let her hands free.

She smiled shyly. "Which one?"

"Thorin. He loves to explore the world as well though he was never that far from the mountain. For his own good..."

"What do you mean by that?" she tilted her head a little, watched him curiously.

Thror chuckled, the little golden bells in his long grey beard jingled quietly. "He is still young. He might become too fussy at times"

Now it was her turn to laugh. She never thought she would be so relaxed in front of the King under the Mountain but right now she really enjoyed the conversation with him and she had the feeling it was a good thing for him, not being alone.

"Thorin and fussy?"

"You know him for only a day now. You will get to know him better the longer you stay here"

'The longer I stay here? How long did Náin plan to stay at all?' she thought but pushed that aside.

"I'm sorry for breaking that wonderful talk but I have an appointment with your grandsons and the Fundin-brothers. I do hope to see you tonight again at dinner" she bowed her head a little and he nodded with a smile.

"I do hope so as well. Have a wonderful day, Lailah"

She beckoned to him and ran towards the main gate for she was aware she was already too late.

"Ah, Lailah! Good to see you made it" Dwalin called as she approached the four dwarves.

"I'm sorry for being late" she panted and sent each of them a smile. Thorin watched her before he replied with a grin, "At least you look awake now"

She sent him a playful scowl. "I'm sorry but how could I know that a well dressed prince shows up at my door in the middle of the night"

"It was early morning"

"Very early. Was the sun even up already?" she teased him and grinned cheekily.

Frerin, Dwalin and Balin exchanged some amused looks. Dwalin patted his best friends back.

"Are you finished now? We'd like to go to Dale today not in three weeks." He grinned and gestured them to follow him. Lailah sent Thorin a smile and went past him to follow the mohawk.

Frerin and Balin pulled Thorin with them and so the group approached the city of Dale.

* * *

Their first stop was at the marketplace. Lailah had never seen such a prosperous market before and she felt like a child in a candy-store. Talking about candy-store, she immediately spotted one.

"Oh my...Lads, I will go in there and buy everything they have!" she laughed and entered the store.

Dwalin winked at Frerin and the young prince said, "I suggest we split up and meet at the Inn around noon. Let's go" he gestured Dwalin and Balin to follow him.

"W-what? Hey!" Thorin called and wanted to follow them but they were already gone. He sighed and turned back to look for Lailah who was still in the candy store.

He shook his head in disbelief and entered the shop as well. He leaned against one of the shelves, crossed his arms in front of his chest and watched her chatting with the shop owner. She was so full of life, happy and relaxed. She had many different kinds of sweet in her bag already and just tasted some kind of cookie.

"Mmh! Forin, come here!" she still munched and he couldn't deny it was cute how she spoke his name with a mouthful of cookie. He approached her and the shopkeeper bowed his head in respect.

"Prince Thorin, it is a honor to welcome you"

Thorin just nodded with a smile and turned his gaze back to her. She had finished the cookie and smiled at him.

"You have..." he reached for her face and she froze a little but he went on, brushed a crumb out of the corner of her mouth.

He smiled and stepped away from her, saw her blush a little. "Thank you" she mumbled and fumbled in her bag and revealed a coinpurse. She paid for the candy and gestured him to follow her outside.

Once they were back on the marketplace she took a look around. "Uhm—where are the others?"

Thorin chuckled. "My brother found that it would be a good idea to split up for a while and meet at the Inn around noon."

"And you decided to stay with me?" she chuckled and pushed a fruit candy into her mouth.

"I had no choice. They were gone before I could protest" he admitted and walked on along the street.

She walked by his side, watched the beautiful buildings, the impressive bell towers and smiled as a group of dwarfling ran past them playing tag. Some of them stopped to watch Thorin curiously and in awe. Young dwarf ladies eyed Lailah suspiciously and with jealousy in their eyes. She chuckled and looked at him but he seemed to ignore the looks of his admirers.

They reached the western part of the city which was a little less crowded. He led her to a fountain and sat down. She lowered down next to him and lifted her face towards the sun, a warm smile showed up on her lips. Thorin cast a shy glance at her but turned his gaze towards the horizon once she looked at him.

"Would you like to have some candy?" she asked and offered him the massive candy-bag.

He chuckled. "How can you be so slender when at the same time you eat stuff like that?"

"You forget, I have elf blood in me. Have you ever seen a fat elf?" she giggled and nudged his arm gently.

He grinned and finally took a fruit candy as well. It tasted deliciously like freshly picked lemons. For the first time this day he truly enjoyed being alone with her. Though he was still more than uncertain what to say or do.

"I talked to your grandfather earlier today" she suddenly said and he watched her surprised.

"What? Why?"

She shrugged and took another candy. "I was on my way to meet you when I passed the throne. He seemed to be...alone and deep in thoughts. I had the feeling he could need some company"

"And what did you talk about?"

"Different kind of things. About me, my family. About the Arkenstone. About you" she grinned and pushed the candy in her mouth.

"About me? What's there to talk about? Especially the two of you?"

"Afraid he might tell me some embarrassing things about you?" she teased and tipped his nose playfully.

"I highly doubt he would say anything like that." he replied.

"No, but seriously...your grandfather seems to be alone. And he feels not very well. He said he feels tired very often the past weeks. He was so absent before I approached him"

"What are you implying?" he shifted a little towards her, watched her intently.

She returned his gaze for a second before she replied, "I don't know. But being king is a burden. And he is old"

She could see Thorins eyes changed a little. They turned a little sad and concerned. "To be honest I've seen that as well. I'm well aware of his condition and—I'm afraid that he somehow...will turn insane someday"

"Insane? Why would he do so?"

He told her about a discovery he had made a couple of days ago. He'd seen his grandfather alone in the treasury, bathing in gold, his eyes absently and somehow out of this world.  
"I'm afraid he's sick" he finished and turned his gaze back towards the horizon.

Lailah was touched about his honesty, that he told her about his fear. She had never thought he would trust her that much after that short amount of time they knew each other, especially with their strange first meeting.

"Maybe he had a fever when you saw him. He might have some kind of—a flu."

Thorin nodded thoughtfully and sent her a hint of a smile. "Let's change the topic...so, let me see what else you got in your bag"

She laughed softly and offered him her candy bag once more.

* * *

The rest of the group already gathered in the Inn with tankards of mead in front of them.

"I'm curious what they are doing right now" Frerin said and looked out of the window but couldn't see them anywhere.

"What do you think they'll do? They are trying to avoid to look at each other for more than three seconds" Dwalin replied and chuckled.

Balin was going to reply something when they saw the their two friends enter the Inn together. They approached them and sat down at the table. Lailah took the seat between Dwalin and Balin while Thorin sat next to his brother.

"Here you go, Lailah" Dwalin pushed a tankard of mead towards her.

"Uhm—no thanks, I can't drink this" she said and pushed it back to him.

They watched her surprised. "It's tasty, you should give it a try" Frerin said with a smile.

"I do believe it's tasty but I really can't."

"What about some wine?" Balin asked and gestured the barmaid to approach them.

Lailah protested again. "No, I can't drink alcohol.", she turned to look at the barmaid, "Do you have any juices?"

"Yes, we have orange juice and apple juice."

"No grape-juice?" she asked but the maid shook her head.

"Alright, I take apple juice" she finally said and the barmaid left to get her a tankard of it.

Thorin watched her curiously. "Why can't you drink alcohol?"

"I get sick when I do" she replied with a small smile and looked him in the eye.

Dwalin chuckled. "Aye, I do as well when I drink too much"

She sent him a scowl. "I'm talking about real sickness. I have some kind of a dysfunction. My body can't handle it. I get high fever, have to throw up, and maybe even die. So, I stay with juice and water."

They watched her concerned. "Not able to drink alcohol. Poor lass" Dwalin replied.

She laughed. "Oh, I think it not too bad not being out of senses at times" she teased him.

"That was a good one!" Frerin called and cheered.

The barmaid brought her a tankard of apple juice and Dwalin raised his tankard so did the rest of them and he announced,

"Let's welcome our lovely lass officially to our illustrious group! Welcome, Lailah from the Iron Hills!"

They cheered and clinked their tankards.

* * *

It was already later afternoon once they arrived at the mountain again. Balin and Dwalin excused themselves while Thorin and Frerin accompanied Lailah through the throne hall and up to the accommodation floor.

"It was a wonderful day, Lailah. We should really do this again soon" the younger prince placed a kiss on the back of her hand and left them alone in the middle of the hallway.

"Uhm—I might rest a little before dinner." she said and started to walk off towards her own room. Thorin followed her silently until they passed the room of his little sister. They could hear her talking. Thorin frowned and opened the door just to find his little sister sitting on her bed with some toy-horses.

"Thorin!" she called happily and ran towards him. He picked her up on his arms and she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I heard you talking to someone, but you only played with your toys, right?" he said and smiled at her. She nodded and finally saw Lailah standing in the doorframe.

"Lailah, will you play with me?" she asked and Thorin shifted her on his arms so they could both look at Lailah.

Her heart warmed instantly at the sight of Thorin being such a protective and wonderful brother. She smiled at Dís and nodded. She entered the room and walked towards the bed on which lay some toy horses and toy soldiers.

"I see you like horses?" Lailah said and Thorin lowered on the bed with Dís on his lap. The young dwarfling grinned. "Aye! I like the white horse the most"

Lailah took the white horse and examined it. "Do you know about unicorns?"

Dís shook her head. "What are unicorns?"

Lailah watched Thorin for a second before she turned to look at the girl again. She showed her the white horse again.

"Imagine this white horse, with a horn on its forehead."

"Like a oliphant?" she asked curiously but Lailah chuckled.

"No, not exactly. Wait a minute. Don't move!" she got up and left the room. She hurried down the hallway to enter her room. Within seconds she found what she was looking for and returned to the siblings. Thorin was leaning against the headboard of the bed, Dís cuddled up next to him.

Lailah entered the room again and sank down on the bed so Dís was between Thorin and her. She opened a leather journal where she had some drawings and sketches of dresses she planned to make someday.

"Did you make these?" the girl asked and pointed at the dresses.

"Aye, I sketched them but never really created the dresses, yet" she admitted and finally found the page she was searching.

"This is a unicorn" she explained and handed Dís the journal. The girl looked down at it in awe and Thorin leaned closer to take a look as well.

"I heard about such creatures but never believed they are real" he said and watched Lailah.

She smiled. "I know a story of a unicorn. Would you like to hear it?"

"Yeees!" Dís squealed and watched her in anticipation.

"Would you like to hear it as well?" Lailah said to Thorin. He didn't even thought about it when he nodded at her.

She took the journal, stared down at the drawing and started to tell them the fairytale of the last unicorn.

 


	9. The last Unicorn

Dís watched Lailah with her big, round eyes while she told her the story.

_'Once there had been a group of hunters passing through a forest. The longer they stayed in the forest the more they came to believe it was an enchanted one. The eldest of the hunters said he believed this was a Unicorn's forest. Unicorns were said to keep other animals safe by some magical aura._

_The hunters decided to leave the forest to hunt somewhere else, but before they left the eldest of them turned around and called loudly as a warning,_

" _Stay where you are, poor beast! This is no world for you. Stay in your forest and keep your trees green and your friends protected. And good luck to you, for you are the last!"_

_What the men could not know was: they had been watched the whole time and that revelation of being the last of her kind disturbed the Unicorn and so doubt and worry drove her to leave the forest.'_

* * *

Lailah stopped for a moment and could see the siblings watched her both in anticipation. Her eyes found Thorins for a second and with a smile she continued,

_'She travelled through the land and discovered that the humans no longer recognized her, instead they saw a pretty white mare.'_

Dís took her white toy-horse. "Like that one?" she asked and Lailah laughed softly.

"Aye, like that one" she replied and ruffled the girls hair, made Thorins heart leap a little and she continued with the story,

_'On her way through the land she met a talking butterfly but he only spoke in riddles and songs and never really answered her questions about the other unicorns. That was when he suddenly said,_

" _You can find the others if you are brave! They passed down all the roads long ago, and the Red Bull ran close behind them and covered their footsteps!"_

_That confused the Unicorn and she asked him what he meant by that. The butterfly went on,_

" _His firstling bull has majesty, and his horns are the horns of a wild ox. With them, he shall push the unicorns, all of them, to the ends of the earth."_

_The butterfly vanished, left her alone with her questions. She continued to search for the other unicorns. One day she was taken captive by a travelling carnival led by a witch called Mommy Fortuna. She used magic spells to create the illusion that regular animals were in fact creatures of myth and legend._

_The Unicorn found herself the only true legendary creature among the group, save for the harpy. Dandrick, a magician travelling with the carnival, saw the unicorn for what she was, and he freed her in the middle of the night. The unicorn freed the other creatures including the harpy, who killed the witch and her assistant.'_

* * *

"Oh such a scary story!" Dís said and pressed herself closer against her brother. Thorin smiled and placed an arm around her.

"Shall I stop?" Lailah asked but the girl shook her head.

* * *

_'The Unicorn and Dandrick continued travelling in an attempt to reach the castle of King Haggard, where the Red Bull resides._

_One day Dandrick was captured by bandits, the Unicorn came to his rescue and attracted the attention of Molly, the bandit leader's wife. Together, the three continued their journey and arrived at Hagsgate, a town under the kings rule and the first one he had conquered when he claimed his kingdom._

_A resident of the town informed them of a curse that stated that their town would continue to share in Haggards fortune until such a time that someone from Hagsgate would bring the castle down. The man also told them that he had discovered a baby boy in the town's marketplace one night in winter. He knew that the child was the one the prophecy spoke of, but he left the baby where he found it, not wanting to prophecy to come true. The king found the baby later and adopted it.'_

* * *

Just by now, Lailah found that the little girl held one hand of her brother and one of hers in her small hands. Lailah smiled and her gaze met once again that of Thorin. He returned that smile and signaled her silently to go on. She nodded and continued,

' _Molly, Dandrick and the Unicorn left the town and continued toward the castle, but on their way they were attacked by the Red Bull. The Unicorn ran, but was unable to escape the bull. In an effort to aid her, Dandrick unwittingly turned her into a human girl with long white-blonde hair._

_Confused by the change, the Red Bull gave up and vanished. But the change had disastrous consequences on the Unicorn, who suffered tremendous shock at the sudden feeling of mortality in her human body._

_The three continued to Haggard's castle, where Dandrick introduced the Unicorn as Lady Amalthea to throw off Haggard's suspicions. They managed to convince the king to allow them to serve him in his court, with the hopes of gathering clues as to the location of the other unicorns._

_During their stay, Amalthea was romanced by Haggard's adopted son, Prince Lír. The king eventually revealed to her that the unicorns were trapped in the sea for his own amusement, because the unicorns were the only thing that made him happy._

_He then openly accused Amalthea of coming to his kingdom to save the unicorns and said that he knew who she really was, but she had seemingly forgotten about her true nature and her desire to save the other unicorns.'_

* * *

"Oh, no..." Dís breathed and grabbed her brothers and Lailahs hands tighter.

_'Following clues given to them by a cat, Molly, Dandrick, and Amalthea found the entrance to the Red Bull's lair._

_Haggard and his guards attempted to stop them, but they managed to enter the bull's lair and were joined by Prince Lír._

_When the Red Bull attacked them, Dandrick changed Amalthea back to her original form. In an effort to save the Unicorn, the prince jumped into the bull's path and was trampled._

_Fueled by anger and sorrow, the Unicorn drove the bull into the sea. The other unicorns were freed, and they ran back to their homes, with Haggard's castle falling in their wake._

_The Unicorn revived the prince with the healing touch of her horn. Now king after Haggard's death, he attempted to follow the Unicorn despite Dandrick advising against it._

_As they passed through the now-ruined town of Hagsgate, they learned that the man who had told them about the baby boy was actually Lír's father, and that he had abandoned him in the marketplace on purpose to fulfill the prophecy. Realizing that he had new responsibilities as King after seeing the state of the town, Lír returned to rebuild it after accompanying Dandrick and Molly to the outskirts of his kingdom._

_The Unicorn returned to her forest. She told Dandrick that she was different from all the other unicorns now, because she knew what it's like to feel love and regret.'_

* * *

It was silent for a couple of moments and Lailah finally said, "That's it. That's the story of the last unicorn."

Suddenly the girl hugged Lailah tightly. "That was such a beautiful story! I want to hear it every night now before I go to bed!"

Thorin chuckled and stroked his sisters hair. "I will learn it and tell you whenever you want."

She turned to look at him and replied, "Yes! Or you and Lailah may tell me together."

Lailah and Thorin exchanged a quick glance and both blushed slightly. Dís cuddled closer to Thorin again and closed her eyes. "I'm tired. I want to take a nap before dinner", she mumbled and yawned.

Lailah smiled and said, "Alright, I will go and take a nap as well" She wanted to get up but was held back by Dís little hand.

"No...stay here, please"

Lailah was a little surprised and also very nervous when she thought about staying in the same bed with Thorin next to her. Even if his little sister was between them. She cleared her throat but couldn't refuse the girls request and so she lowered down again. Thorin fumbled at the laces of his shirt, uncertain if he should leave or not. He wanted to ask Lailah if he should go but once he turned toward her he could see both girls were already asleep. He watched Lailah for a while, thought about the story, tried to remember it's words until he felt his eyes becoming heavier.

* * *

The sun was nearly set when Náin knocked on Lailahs door. When there was no answer he checked if she was asleep just to find the room empty. He frowned and walked on along the hallway. Once he reached the dinner hall he cast a glance around the tables which were already filled with a lot of dwarves. He could see the Fundin brothers at one of them. They bowed their heads towards him and he approached them for he knew they had been out with his beloved Lailah that day.

"Lord Náin, it is a pleasure to welcome you at our table" Balin said with a smile.

Náin nodded and cast another glance around. "Did you see my daughter? She is not in her room and it was said you spent the day with her"

Dwalin frowned. "Yes, we did spend the day with her. We and the two princes. The last time we saw her was being brought to her room by Prince Thorin and his brother. Maybe one of those know where she is"

Náin thanked them and walked towards the royal table where he saw Frerin with his mother and his father.

"Prince Frerin, have you seen Lailah?" he asked the young prince who looked up in surprise.

"Uhm—yes, she must be in her room. At least, if my brother brought her safely there" he smiled but Bilola kicked him under the table. She sent a smile to Náin.

"I am sorry! I am certain Lailah is safe. I will sent Frerin to go and look for her. He should also bring his sister down here now" she watched Frerin and signaled him to follow her order. He got up and left the dinner hall to make his way to his sisters bedroom.

He knocked gently at the door but got no response. Carefully he opened the door a little and his eyes grew wide, a cheeky grin showed up on his face.

Right in front of him he saw Thorin and Lailah with Dís between them. All three had been deeply asleep. Thorin and Lailah lay on their sides, his hand was placed on her waist while her hand was placed on his. It was as if they had put their arms protectively around Dís. If they did it on purpose or if it was just coincidence while they were asleep, he did not know.

What he knew was that he couldn't dare waking them up. He closed the door silently and went back to the dinner hall.

"Where is your sister?" Bilola asked and Náin was confused that Lailah was not with him.

Frerin took his seat again. "She is asleep. I couldn't dare to wake her up."

Bilola nodded with a smile and continued to eat. Náin watched the prince thoughtfully. "And what about Lailah?"

Now Frerin had to bit back a smile. "She is asleep as well. I found her in Dís bed. Maybe they played together and fell asleep.  
Thorin is with them-"

Thror stopped eating and watched his youngest grandson. "Would you repeat that?"

"Uhm—Thorin, Lailah and Dís are asleep in Dís bed."

The king exchanged an amused look with Thrain, Bilola and Náin. They continued their dinner and Frerin couldn't await to tell Balin and Dwalin about his discovery.

 


	10. Midnight Dinner

She had no idea how late it was when she woke up again. Lailah had to adapt to the darkness of the room that was only lit a little by the pale light of the moon shining through the window. Dís was still asleep, cuddled against her brother.

Thorin!

Her breath caught as she remembered that he was in the same bed with her. Carefully she cast a glance at him, blushed when she saw he was awake as well. As he was aware of the movement next to him, he turned his head and saw Lailah watching him. He gave her a small smile before he checked if his sister was still asleep.

Slowly he shifted away from Dís and got up. Lailah followed him to the door. Silently they left the room. Once they stepped into the hallway he said, "I'm hungry, how about you?"

"Uhm—me, too. But dinner is definitely over"

He chuckled. "You might have missed it, but I'm the Prince and so I get food whenever I want."

She nodded, still too tired to reply anything. Suddenly he offered his arm to her.

"Care to join me?"

She looked up in surprise. "You invite me to a midnight dinner?"

She could not deny that her heart leaped a little and a strange heat crept up her cheeks.

He grinned at her. "I guess it's already past midnight, but yes, I do invite you to conquer the kitchen with me and have a late night dinner"

He still offered his arm to her and finally she linked hers to it. "Fine, lead the way" she gave him a shy smile and together they left the accommodation floor and headed towards the kitchen of Erebor.

* * *

After a silent walk they reached the kitchen which was empty and silent at a time like this.

"I thought it's always busy down here" she said and watched him while he lit some candles to give some light.

"It's late and even the cooks have to rest for a while. Don't worry, I'm able to fill the plates on my own" he replied with a smile and started to fill two plates with the leftovers.

Once he finished preparing their plates he handed her one and led her into the dining hall where they took their seats at the long table. Torches hung at the walls to give some warm light. They sat across each other but before they started to eat, Thorin got up again and excused himself for a minute.

While he was gone, Lailah began to wonder what was happening right now. Did she really have dinner with Thorin? Just the two of them in the middle of the night? She grinned and looked up when he returned with two tankards. He handed her one and sat down again.

She examined the drink and watched him surprised. "Grape Juice?"

He nodded and blushed a little. "I know you can't drink alcohol and you asked the barmaid for grape juice. I thought that might be your favorite drink"

She could not believe he had paid so much attention to her in Dale. She blushed. "Thank you, Thorin. And you're right, this is my favorite drink"

Lailah could see he was relieved and proud at the same time and she bit back a smile.

They started to eat, each of them looking up from time to time when both were certain the other would not look. Thorin could feel a strange warmth building up in his chest, a sudden new feeling that made him nervous. He placed his cutlery down to take a sip from his mead. He forced his hand not to shake and managed it quite well.

He cleared his throat. "Uhm...so, how do you like Erebor so far?"

Lailah had just took a sip from her drink and choked a little. "I—I like it here..." she replied a little uncertain. "Though I haven't seen everything which is quite normal because I'm here for two days now and-" her voice faded as she was aware of his amused smile. She gave him a questioning look. "What?" she asked and tried to sound as neutral as possible.

"I'm just—I just think it's amusing that you can't stop talking once you started."

"I'm sorry-"

"It's alright, Lailah. I said it is amusing, not annoying" he picked a piece of potato from his plate and pushed it into his mouth. She stared at him, uncertain what to reply and so she just kept silent and continued to eat as well.

Silence fell over them for quite a while until they both finished their meal.

"May I ask you something?" he asked and watched her curiously.

"Aye..."

"That night in the forest-"

"I already told you that I'm sorry. I wouldn't have killed you, alright? It was just—"

"Lailah! Let me please ask you just one thing and stop interrupting me before you even know what I was going to say" he said but she could sense a smile in his voice and gestured him to go on.

"Thanks...so, what I was going to ask was: Why did you act like that? Why was it so important for you that  _you_  kill the stag? I mean, all in all it's just a game."

She thought about it for a while, sipped at her drink before she replied quietly, "Not for me..."

"Why?"

She looked up at him. "I'm a woman. I am a common girl from the Iron Hills. Am not a princess nor royal at all. I may live with the Lord, live as his foster-daughter and I get all the love and respect I can get from him and my friends back home. And yet I always have the feeling I have to prove myself to them, to earn more respect. Killing that stag on my own would have been such a success for me that I simply couldn't stand that someone else tried to take that opportunity from me. And, to be honest, you've been quite stupid in the forest. I know dwarves are not the best hunters because of their heavy boots, their lack of moving silently...but you could have killed it. You just had to turn your upper body a little, you didn't need to move your feet at all and yet you did. I watched you and it made me angry. Before I could shoot my own arrow the stag was already gone. Well, I just had to—scare you a little. That's it, I had not the intention to kill you...I just wanted you to think I would have done it."

Finally she stopped. He stared at her, confused, shocked but yet there was still some hint of admiration. "I'm certain you don't have to prove yourself to anyone. You're a—you are an interesting girl, Lailah. You're able to make people laugh and everyone I know is so fond of you. Even my grandfather and it's really difficult to get through to him, to his heart and yet you managed to talk to him about his inner feelings. Lailah, you may not be royal but who cares as long as you are—like you are."

She blushed heavily and turned her face away from the light of the candle in front of them. "I never thought that foreign dwarves respect me for what I am"

Thorin didn't know what to say, the only thing that came to his mind was that silly word Dwalin came up with the night before. He couldn't help but chuckle, mentally slapped himself for doing. She looked back at him.

"What's so funny?"

"Well, I just had to think about something Dwalin had said yesterday in his drunken state"

"And what?" she asked curiously, her eyes shone in their bright amber color.

"I am not certain if it's alright to tell you" he mumbled.

She looked at him with puppy eyes. "Please, tell me"

He smiled. "Fine, but don't be angry, alright?"

She nodded confused and gestured him to tell her what Dwalin had said.

"He said you are a nice girl. And—and a—drop dead gorgeous...dwelf" Thorin finally managed to said, unable to even look at her now that he said it out loud.

It was silent for a second, his heart was racing when suddenly she laughed softly. A wave of relief washed over him and he looked back at her. Seeing her laugh filled him with joy and he smiled at her.

"He really said that? A dwelf. Never heard it before, but I like it. It sounds—interesting."

He kept silent. When she stopped laughing she watched him a little uncertain. "And he said I'm gorgeous? That's cute-"

"Yes, they all think you are" he added hastily. He was afraid she might think Dwalin had more interest in her than just friendship. He knew that was not true, at least he hoped so.

"And you?" she asked and regretted it immediately, felt stupid and ashamed for asking such a question.

He fumbled with a napkin, blushed again. "Uhm...what about me?" he tried to buy time to come up with a good answer.

She grinned teasingly. "What do you think? About me?"

He got an attack of sweating and shifted uncomfortably on his seat. "I-I think...I don't think...I mean, of course I think but..."

She laughed. "You don't think but you think?"

He sighed heavily and forced himself to calm down again. "I think you—are a nice girl. Friendly, funny...and yes, you are—quite good looking"

"Quite good looking? Oh, thank you" she replied playfully offended.

"I mean—you look good."

"I got that, Thorin" she said and got up.

"Wait, where are you going?" he jumped from his seat and followed her towards the wooden double-door that was leading outside on the balcony.

"I need some fresh air. Care to join me?" she said, friendly again and he was more than confused. Did he do something wrong or was everything alright? He sighed and entered the balcony with her.

* * *

The moon was big and round that night. "Full Moon...it's one of the most amazing things in this world" she breathed and stepped towards the balustrade.

"One? What else is there?" he asked and stepped next to her.

She giggled. "I've never seen them before but my mother once told me stories about the great northern lights. She said it's a big light mostly seen in the northern parts of Middle Earth, they appear in the night and shine in beautiful bright colors, mostly green or pink, or a mix of both. One day I'd like to see those lights."

"Sounds really beautiful" he said quietly and shifted unwittingly a little closer to her. She was aware of it and shivered a little.

"Do you feel cold?" he asked, unaware that it was him who made her shiver like this.

"Uhm—a little" she lied and turned around to walk on, away from him, trying to calm down again. What was happening? She knew him for two days now. How could he have such an effect on her already?

She sighed. "I think I need some more sleep. In my own bed, you know?"

He chuckled. "Alright, I will guide you back to your room"

She refused to link her arm to his and so they walked side by side back through the dining hall, through the throne hall and up towards the rooms. Once they arrived at her room she turned to look at him again.

"Thank you for that wonderful day and night, Thorin." she smiled.

He nodded and returned that smile. "It was truly a wonderful day and a nice dinner. Thank you for your company, Lailah."

They stood uncertain in front of each other. "Uhm—good night, Thorin" she said quietly and turned around but he took her hand, lifted it up to his mouth and placed a soft kiss on the back of it. His beard scratched just a little, was surprisingly soft. The feeling of his lips on her hand sent a sudden sensation through her body and she smiled nervously, blushed more than ever before.

He let go of her hand. "Good night, Lailah"

She entered her room, closed the door and leaned with her back against it. Her eyes were closed and a wide smile appeared on her face. Unaware that on the other side of that door, Thorin did exactly the same. They both shook their heads with a soft chuckle and stepped away from the door. Lailah changed her clothes and slipped under her blanket, Thorin entered his room to do the same.

She giggled quietly and drifted happily into deep sleep.


	11. The answer is blowing in the wind

Thorin wandered thoughtfully along the hallway leading to the dinner hall where he intended to have a little breakfast before he would go to his sparring lessons.

"Good morning, brother"

Frerin catched up with him and grinned cheekily. Thorin watched him confused and replied, "Since when are you so cheerful in the morning?"

"I don't know. Since today?" he chuckled and patted his brothers back.

Together they entered the hall and took their seats at the table where Dwalin and Balin were already having their breakfast.

"Good morning, my friend!" Dwalin called and raised his tankard. The two princes took their seats and both began to fill their plates. The four dwarves ate in silence for a while but Thorin was aware of their looks and finally he sighed and placed his cutlery down.

"Alright, what's the matter?"

He watched them all questioningly. Frerin and Dwalin exchanged a look while Balin simply chuckled.

"We missed you at dinner yesterday" Frerin said with a smile.

"Uhm...I—I was tired and so I took a nap."

"Your sister was not at dinner as well" Balin replied with a smile.

"Yes, I was with her. We fell asleep after playing a bit"

Finally Dwalin said with a wide grin and a wink, "Our lovely Lailah was nowhere to be seen as well"

Thorin knew those three were up to something but tried to ignore their undertones and kept on with his breakfast.

"No answer is also an answer, brother" Frerin laughed and nudged his arm. "Come on, tell us already!"

"There's nothing worth telling you" he grumbled and pushed bacon into his mouth, avoided to look at them.

"Yes, how could we possibly think it would be worth telling if Thorin sleeps in the same bed with our lovely lass" Dwalin called and laughed loudly.

Thorin looked up in surprise. "How do you—I mean what?"

"Don't deny it, I've seen the three of you" Frerin grinned and continued, "I was told to get Dís for dinner but I saw her asleep between you and Lailah. I couldn't dare wake any of you up. You just looked so adorable together"

"And now you imply what?" Thorin sighed and watched his brother and friends. He was clearly annoyed by their interrogation. He had too much other feelings rushing through his body and mind the past few hours that he could not care about their cheeky comments.

"I'd like to repeat my question from yesterday: You like her, right?" Dwalin asked now a little more serious.

Thorin shrugged and sipped at his drink. "I know her for two days now...what right do I have to say if I like her or not?"

The sudden seriousness of his voice let their grins vanish and Balin leaned forward to place a hand on Thorins arm. "You can't control how long it takes to create feelings for someone else"

"Feelings? I don't have...I mean, I just like her, alright? And now excuse me, I have sparring lesson now!"

He pushed away from the table and walked towards the door where he bumped into Lailah.

"Thorin!"

"Lailah!"

They tried to walk past each other without much success until they stopped and watched each other a little uncertain.

"I—uhm...I'm on my way to the training ground. I have a sparring lesson today" he said and could hear the snickering behind him. Lailah cast a glance around him and smiled towards the three other dwarves.

"Can I join you?" she suddenly said and watched Thorin again, a smile on her face, a smile he could not resist.

"Certainly, but—maybe you should have breakfast first?" he suggested. "Though I can't join you, I'm already a little late for my lesson."

"I'm not that hungry at all. I will go with you now" she didn't gave him the chance to reply and linked her arm with his which surprised him for he hadn't offered it and yet he felt that strange warmth again and smiled at her.

"Fine, let's go before you'll be interrogated as well" he led her away from the hall.

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously and watched him from the side. She saw him blushing a little.

"Frerin had seen us last night. In Dís bed. And he had nothing better to do than telling Dwalin and Balin. And now they try to find out what's there between us."

She giggled. "And what did you say?"

He stopped and watched her surprised. "Uhm—that...that we are—friends. After all we barely know each other"

Though she knew he was right and she might have declared it all as friendship as well she could not deny the little sting in her chest at his words. She nodded and walked on. "Aye, I guess—I guess you're right. We don't know each other well enough"

* * *

Once they reached the training ground Lailah could see some other dwarves sparring already. One of them, a rather tall dwarf with long red hair and a bushy red beard approached them.

"Prince Thorin, I do believe you know that my lesson started already?" he asked and cocked an eyebrow before his eyes drifted to Lailah. "Mylady, we haven't met, yet. My name is Brogo. I'm the teacher of those young warriors. What is your name, lass?"

She watched him a little amused. "My name is Lailah. And I have to apologize. It may have been my fault that Prince Thorin is a little late"

"Are women not always the reason for men to be late?" Brogo chuckled and patted Thorins shoulder. The prince tried to smile but turned to Lailah and said, "I have to leave you now. You can take a seat over there and watch us if you want"

"I'd love to" she replied, stepped away from him and walked towards a wooden bench and sat down. Thorin took an ax and followed his teacher.

Despite his young age he was well trained and each blow of his ax was hard and powerful. Lailah watched him with an admiring smile and flinched as suddenly a low but friendly voice spoke up next to her.

"He's an impressive fighter already, isn't he?"

She turned her head just to see Thrain, Thorins father, sitting next to her.

'Alright, you talked to his mother and to his grandfather. Here comes the father. Calm down, Lailah!'

She smiled at him and nodded. "Aye, indeed he is"

"Náin told me you're quite skilled with weapons as well?"

"Yes, though not with an ax. I'm skilled with bows and daggers" she smiled at him.

They continued to watch Thorins sparring lesson in silence for a while. Thorin saw his father with Lailah and got hit by the hilt of his teachers ax. "Oouh!" he called and rubbed his arm.

"Pay attention, laddie! Or I have to tell your girlfriend to leave!" Brogo hissed and continued to attack the prince.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Thorin managed to say while he blocked another blow.

"Whatever, she's distracting you and I don't want you to be distracted on a battlefield"

The prince kept silent and continued to fight.

Lailah had the urge to get up when she saw Thorin get hit by the ax but Thrain placed a hand on her arm and shook his head a little.

"That's part of the training, my dear. Don't worry, he won't get wounded. Just some bruises"

She felt so stupid. Of course they wouldn't risk Thorins life during a sparring lesson and yet she could feel her heart ache at the thought of him getting injured somehow.

Thrain chuckled while he watched her. "You care a lot for him"

Her head shot to look at him. "What? No!"

He cocked an eyebrow and she sighed. "Fine, yes. I do maybe a little."

"And he cares about you" Thrain said without hesitation and could see her blushing.

"He—he-"

"Listen, Lailah. I'd like to be honest with you. You are only half dwarf and my son will be King under the Mountain someday..."

'Oh no, please...' she thought but kept silent, her heart hammered in her chest.

"Don't get me wrong, I do think you are a clever and lovely young lady. We all like you very much."

"But?"

He smiled. "There's no 'but' in here, Lailah. The thing I want to tell you is...despite the fact you're not a full dwarf, I'd love to see you and my son—explore your feelings"

Lailah blinked at him multiple times, her jaw dropped a little. "Uhm—uhm—explore our feelings? I think I don't understand-"

"One day, you will" he said, patted her hand and left her alone again. Lailah stared after him, still unable to react. Her mind was rushing and her gaze drifted towards the young prince whirling around with his ax, his long wild hair flew through the air and all she could do was smile like an idiot.

Did Thrain really told her just a second ago that he'd love to see her as his daughter-in-law? Why did everybody think Thorin and her had deeper feelings for each other? Just like he said, they barely know each other. It's impossible to fall in love with someone in such a short amount of time. She shook her head and spotted a table with swords and daggers placed on top of it.

She cast a glance towards the teacher and saw he wasn't paying attention to her. Slowly she approached the table and let her fingers slide over the cold steel of the daggers. She smiled and took two of them, weighed them in her hands.

"You should be careful with these, lass"

She saw Dwalin approaching her with a smile. He picked up another ax and watched her.

"Don't worry, Dwalin. I can handle those pretty well" she replied with a cheeky grin and flipped the daggers in her hands.

"Indeed you are. You just marked the Prince."

She rolled her eyes. "He told you it was me?"

Dwalin chuckled. "Aye, he did. Would you like to sparr a little with me?"

"With daggers?"

"Nah, how about a sword?" he placed his ax down and took one of the swords. He sent her a challenging grin.

"Fine, let's give it a try" she finally replied and placed the daggers down. Her gaze drifted over the swords until she spotted a steel sword with a red hilt.

"Excellent choice, mylady" Dwalin chuckled.

"Don't 'mylady' me. Am not a lady." she teased and lifted her sword up. Some of the dwarves stopped sparring and watched the two of them curiously.

Brogo turned around and narrowed his eyes, Thorin on the other hand was a little shocked. How could she possibly think she has a chance against Dwalin?

"Lailah, don't!" he called and wanted to approach her but Brogo stopped him with a dark grin on his face.

"You want to show us your skills, lass? Why don't you pick an opponent suitable to show what you're able to do?" the teacher called and approached Lailah with his ax. Thorin could not believe what was happening. He had to stop this.

He raised his ax. "Brogo, don't you dare hurting her!"

Much to his surprise it was Lailah replying, "Lower your weapon, Prince! This is something between me and your lovely teacher here"

Hesitantly Thorin lowered his weapon. Dwalin approached him, placed a hand on his shoulder. "You could stop this and risk her to be angry with you. Or you can just let her try. Brogo wouldn't hurt her. Do you think he'd like to lose his position on court by injuring a lass?"

"No, he wouldn't. And if he does I will behead him right here!" Thorin growled and watched Brogo stop in front of Lailah.

Lailah raised her sword. "Ax and sword. Let's start right now" she hissed playfully and made a step towards the dwarf, her blade came down on his ax. The sound of clashing steel rang through the air.

They started to move, forward, backward, weapons still blowing, faster and faster. Suddenly he thrusted but she sidestepped, swept his ax away and slashed at his shoulder. Though she did not hit him at all, but it was very close and she grinned triumphantly, happy about the cheers of the other dwarves and an impressed smile of the Prince.

Her black strand dangled in her face and she pushed it away with her hand. She reacted quickly when Brogo attacked again, managed to jump aside and touch him once more with her sword. The teacher grumbled and whirled around, too fast for her to react. The hilt of his ax hit her in the chest, blew the air out of her lungs and yet she still was on her feet.

Thorin wanted to ran up to her but Dwalin held him back. "She's fine. That'll be just a bruise tomorrow"

"I guess the lass has enough for today" Brogo finally said and stopped, watched her panting hard and rubbing her chest. He stepped closer and smiled in acknowledgment. "Nice fight, lass. Sorry for the last blow. I hope that won't hurt too much tomorrow"

She chuckled. "Nah, it'll be a bruise that's all. A bruise is a lesson, and each lesson makes us better"

He nodded impressed and turned to look at his students. "Alright, that's it for today. We'll see us again in two days!" And with that he left the training ground. Each of the dwarves passing her by sent her a smile and some of them even patted her shoulder.

Thorin approached her with Dwalin by his side. "Now that was truly impressive, Lailah" Dwalin said with a grin. "Am thankful it wasn't me getting such a treatment"

She chuckled and nudged his arm before her gaze drifted to Thorin. "Does it hurt?" was the first thing he asked and gestured towards her chest. Her hand lifted up to the spot and nodded a little. "It does but it's fine. It'll vanish later"

They held gaze for a moment in which Dwalin slowly sneaked away with a cheeky grin.

"M-maybe we should go back." he suggested. She stepped closer towards him, smiled and linked her arm with his again. "Aye, we should"

* * *

Together they left the training ground and walked along the path leading towards the main gate when suddenly a pony approached them. Lailah frowned as she saw the rider dismounting the pony in front of them. Thorin watched the foreign dwarf.

"Who are you?" he asked suspiciously.

The dwarf pushed his hood back and Lailah stepped closer. "Daario? What are you doing here?"

"Lailah, I come with—news from home. Your father, where is he?"

"Uhm—Náin...I don't know. In his room, I suppose"

"I need to speak with him. You should come as well"

Lailah sensed a strange urgency in her friends voice. Daario was a little older than her and lived close to Náins palace. "Daario, tell me what's the matter"

His eyes drifted to Thorin and she added, "This is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror. Prince under the Mountain and future King of Erebor" she introduced him to Daario and Thorin was more than surprised to hear her saying all this about him without hesitation.

He watched Daario. "Are there any bad news?"

"I am sorry, my Lord, but this is something personal. Lailah, I have to ask you to follow me and find Náin."

She turned to look at Thorin. "Will I see you later?"

He smiled. "Aye, I'm certain we will." He placed a kiss on her hand and let her go.

Thoughtfully he watched her enter the mountain with that Daario, curious what he want from Náin and Lailah. A soft wind blew around him, and finally he entered the mountain as well.


	12. Another Loss

Lailah led Daario through the halls of Erebor. She could see her friend was immensely impressed while they passed the throne with the Arkenstone attached to the top.

"Why can't you tell me what happened?" she asked while they took the stairs up to the accommodation floor.

Daario sighed. "I will tell you, but not right now. We should really talk about this in private together with your father."

She sensed a lot of emotion in his voice and her instinct told her that something bad had happened. "Here we are. Let me just check if he's in there," she said and knocked gently at the door and got an immediate response. "Come in!"

"Wait a moment, alright?" she said to Daario and entered the room. Náin was sitting on the red sofa in front of a small fireplace. He was dressed in a black tunic and grey pants. He sent her a smile as she approached him.

"Lailah, my love. I already missed you the past hours. It seems the young dwarves are occupying you a lot. Or should I say, the eldest Prince?" he winked and chuckled.

She smiled a little. "I'm sorry that I've been absent so much, Pa"

He waved at her. "No, my dear! I'm more than delighted to see you make friends here and have fun. Now, tell me: why are your eyes so full of confusion?"

She sighed. "Daario is here, Pa. He's waiting in front of the door"

Náin shifted and watched her confused. "Daario? What does he want? Did something happen?"

Lailah shrugged and replied, "He said it's personal and that he has to talk to both of us. He did not tell me, yet."

"Fine, call him in" Náin said alarmed. She nodded and went for the door. Daario entered the room with a respectful bow towards Náin. "My Lord, I am sorry for bothering you here but I came with...tragic news."

Lailah tensed and stepped closer to her Pa and stood next to him while he was still sitting on the sofa. "Tragic news? What happened?" he asked and gestured Daario to sit down. The young, blonde dwarf lowered onto the sofa.

"The mines in the southern hills...parts of them collapsed. Many good dwarves died, my Lord."

"How many?" Náin asked calmly.

"We're unable to say. Until I decided to come here we found fifty....dead."

"Fifty until now? It must have happened not long after we departed!" he breathed. Lailah was silent, worried about her friends that were living and working in the southern mines. Her gaze drifted to Daario who fumbled nervously with a necklace in his hand which he had just pulled out of his pocket. She frowned and could feel her heart ache in that very moment she recognized the necklace. Tears filled her eyes and she placed a hand on Náin's shoulder, made him look up at her. He could see the immense sorrow in her teary-wet eyes and followed her gaze.

His heart stopped beating for what seemed to be an eternity. His hand reached out for the necklace.  "No-" he breathed, too shocked to realize that tears ran down his face.

Daario handed him the golden necklace and said quietly, "She was close to the mines when it happened. She wanted to show your son-"

"Dáin! Is he...?"

Daario tried to sent him a soft smile. "He's alive. He is injured but will survive. I am truly sorry for your loss, my Lord.

* * *

Lailah could not believe what she had just heard. Arya, Náin's wife and her foster-mother, was dead. Náin had lost his wife. Little Dáin, only six years old, had lost his mother.

And Lailah? Lailah had lost a mother for the second time in her life.

A single tear rolled down her cheek, her body felt numb and she was aware that Náin had just got up to embrace her tightly. Daario shifted uncomfortably on the sofa, felt as if he would disturb their sorrowful moment by his presence.

Lailah stepped away from her pa, mumbled an excuse and left the room. She had no idea where she should go. The only thing she knew was that she needed to be alone. Her room was not an option for she knew that Náin might go there in an attempt to sooth her. She kept on walking through the hallway, every step felt as if she was floating above the ground, her feet barely touching the smooth marbled floor.

"Lailah, are you alright?" she could hear a voice behind her, recognized it was Frerin. She did not stop but was aware that he followed her. She stopped with a heavy sigh, avoided to look at him, didn't want him to see she was crying.

"Did anything happen?" he asked and stepped a little closer. She shook her head and sobbed quietly. The young prince was uncertain what to do and so he asked, "Do you want to be alone?"

She nodded. "But not in my room"

He smiled and placed a hand on her arm. "Then I might have a place for you to be alone for a while. Come on, follow me"

He walked off and after a short moment of hesitation, Lailah followed him. He led her up higher until they reached a small balcony overlooking the eastern part of the valley. "This place is barely used. I like to come here when I need some time alone. But, Lailah, if you want to talk I will listen"

She smiled weakly. "Thank you, Frerin, but I prefer not to talk now"

He nodded and sent her an encouraging smile. "Alright. I hope to see you later"

"We'll see" she simply replied and watched him leaving.

Once he was gone she spotted a stone bench covered with soft pillows. She lowered down on it, leaned her back against the cold stone, pulled her knees closer to her body and buried her face in the crook of her arm.

Memories flooded her mind and she sobbed quietly.

* * *

Tears ran down her face, now that she imagined Dain had to face the same sorrow she had though she was way older than he was when she lost her parents.

"Lailah?"

 _Oh no, what was he doing here?_ She ignored him but was aware that he lowered down next to her.

"Lailah, what happened?"

Slowly she looked up at him, her eyes red from crying. His heart ached by the sight of her. "Thorin..." she whispered before she let herself fall against him. He was surprised but wrapped his arms around her, held her tight while Lailah cried heartwrenchingly at his shoulder.

He buried his face into her hair, both sat in silence for a long while until the sun was already setting in the west.


	13. Dear Lilah

Thorin gently stroked her hair and whispered, "What happened, Lailah?"

She sobbed and pulled away from him. "I am sorry for acting so weak," she replied and brushed her tears away.

He smiled comfortingly. "Tears are not a sign of weakness. They are a sign that we're alive."

She lowered her gaze a little before looking up at him again. "Daario just informed us that a mine in the Southern Hills collapsed. Until now there are fifty deaths. And—and one of them was Arya...Náin's wife and—my foster mother"

Her eyes became teary-wet again and she got up and stepped closer to the balustrade. The sun was nearly completely set and Thorin had no idea what to do. "I'm sorry for your loss," he said and watched her turning around to look at him.

"I guess I have to go back home for a while for the funeral. And I have to take care for my little brother Dáin."

Thorin nodded slowly, his insides ached by the thought that he might not see her for a while. He sighed, ashamed by his selfish thoughts and got up to step closer to her. "I understand that. You have to take care for your family, but...will you come back?"

She looked up in surprise, her heart beat faster. "I—uhm, yes, I think so. Well, at least if you want me to...I mean, your family"

"It would be splendid, Lailah" he stepped even closer, gave her a warm and comforting smile. His hand reached for hers but she stepped away.

"I'm sorry..." she mumbled and left him standing alone, his head hung low and he stayed there for a while longer.

* * *

The following morning was still full of sorrow and the guards of the Iron Hills already prepared the ponies. The atmosphere was quiet and Lailah stepped out of the main gate with her bag. The sky was blue and cloudless but she felt as if the sun would laugh cantingly down at her.

Náin had already mounted his pony after saying goodbye to the royal family. Before Lailah could do so as well, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Thorin, Frerin, Dwalin and Balin standing in front of her.

"We wish you a safe journey, lass" Balin said with a warm smile.

"Aye, and much strength for all the tasks waiting for you" Dwalin patted her shoulder.

Frerin stroked her upper arm. "You're always welcome here, Lailah"

She smiled at them and nodded. "Thank you...I already miss you." She hugged the three of them before she turned towards Thorin.

He stepped a little closer while his brother and his two friends backed away. He still watched her, uncertain what to do until, "I—uhm...I have something for you..."

Her heart banged faster in her chest and the young prince could feel the eyes of all the dwarves on him. _His_ family, _her_ family, all the people around and with trembling hands he revealed an envelope. "I—I'd like to give you...I have...Please, take this and open it when you're on your way home."

He handed it to her while her eyes rested on his face until she finally took the envelope with a shy smile.

"Thank you, Thorin. I hope we'll meet again soon," and after a moment of hesitation she hugged him shortly just to step away from him again. "I will open this as soon as we hit the road" she whispered and turned away to mount her pony. Slowly she trotted towards Náin and Daario to ride in the middle of them. With lots of good-byes the caravan from the Iron Hills departed, heading to the north-east. One by one the dwarves of Erebor entered the mountain again.

Thorin still stared into the distance with standing Dwalin standing next to him. "She'll come back, my friend," the dwarf with the black mohawk said softly and patted Thorin's shoulder. The prince smiled and could see Lailah turning her head around one last time before she disappeared on the horizon.

* * *

Soon they reached the crossing where the river Redwater joined the River Running. It was late afternoon when they reached a small forest area close to the Redwater river.

"My Lord, we should camp here for the night so we can reach the mountains around midday tomorrow," one of the guards suggested and watched Náin uncertainly.

"No, I won't rest. I will ride on! My son needs me!" Náin called and wanted to move on but Lailah cut his path.

"Pa! I want to be with Dain as soon as possible as well. I want to be back and help my friends! And yet, we should not risk travelling in the night. We are safer here. I promise we will move on at the first light of the day!"

She watched him pleadingly, and after a moment of hesitation he lowered his head and sighed heavily. "Fine, a few hours. By the first light we will be on the road again! Daario, secure the ponies."

He dismounted his pony and barked some orders to the guards to secure the surrounding and get a small fire going for the night. Lailah was more than relieved that he listened to her. She smiled, dismounted her pony and walked closer towards the river. She lowered down on the soft grass, pulled her boots off and let her feet dangle into the fresh water of the river. The sun was was already in their back, setting in the west and coloring the sky in a soft pink and gold.

Suddenly she remembered the envelope and pulled it out of her satchel. She opened it carefully and revealed a letter. She unfolded it curiously and began to read the fine written words.

_Dear Lailah,_

_the past days had been the most pleasant I've ever experienced in my life so far. And I am truly sorry about your loss and still hope I will see you again soon!_

_I hope I'm not too cheeky by writing this but I have to put it down in words at least once before I become too afraid to say or write it at all. Since our first encounter in the forest I never forgot about you. When you appeared in front of the throne with your caravan and you revealed yourself for the first time, my breath was stuck in my throat. And yes, I was more than surprised to hear it was you who cut my throat (yes, you didn't really cut it. I like a little drama sometimes, forgive me)._

_You fascinate me, Lailah. Your hair, your eyes, your smile and your laughter. Your lovely and cheerful spirit. And yet, you seem to be so tough and strong even in the hardest times._

_Never blame yourself for crying! Never apologize for your own feelings!_

_And now I really hope you're somewhere safe for the night or whenever you decide to read this letter._ _I am awaiting your return, dear Lailah. And, for making sure you will return to me, you should take a look into the pocket of your wonderful coat._

_Best wishes_

_Thorin_

* * *

Lailah smiled even more and let her hand slid into the pocket of her coat just to find a ring with an attached note to it. She recognized it immediately. It was Thorin's ring with the sign of Durin carved into it. She unfolded the small note and read once again,

_Forgive me for being cheeky again, but...I want this ring back. And I will only take it from you personally._

_Thorin_

She giggled the first time again after all those bad news the past hours. She put letter and note back into her satchel and watched the beautiful ring for a moment. With trembling hands she put the ring on her own finger. It was a little too big but she kept it on for a while, let herself fall on her back and held her hand up against the early-evening sky, watched the ring on her finger and whispered quietly,

"I will return this ring to you, Thorin"


	14. So alone, dwarf?

Lailah knocked on the door of her little brother's room. Once he called her in she entered the room with a soft smile. "Lailah!" he called with a wide smile and opened his arms towards her. His leg was still bandaged and she stepped closer, lowered onto the edge of his bed and pulled him gently into her arms.

"I missed you, Lailah" he mumbled and looked up at her. His green eyes were big and round, so full admiration for his big sister. He did not fully understand that she was only his sister by heart, not by blood and even if so, Lailah knew it would not matter to him.

"And I missed you, Dáin. How do you feel?" she lifted the blanket and checked his tiny leg.

"It's fine, but I'm so bored! The healer says I'm not allowed to get up" he grumbled and let himself fall on his back again. Lailah chuckled.

"The most important thing is that you recover, little one" she ruffled his black hair. He giggled but suddenly his eyes grew serious, "Is mommy alright?"

Lailah's heart ached, uncertain what to say. "Uhm...mommy is—she's asleep." She felt so stupid but she didn't have the strength to tell him that she was dead. He had no idea what ' _dead_ ' would mean.

"Will she come and visit me when she wakes up?" he asked quietly.

She sighed and took his hand in hers. "She—no, Dáin, she can't visit you."

"Why not?"

"Because—she will never wake up again. She's with Mahal now. He will keep an eye on her."

A tear rolled down the little one's cheek. "No mommy again? Never again?"

Lailah had to hold back tears. "One day—one day you will be with her again. When you're old and—have to go to an endless sleep as well."

He nodded slowly. "Will you take care of me now?"

"I will, my love. I will take care of you" she pressed him closer against her chest, stroked his hair and placed a soft and soothing kiss on top of his head.

* * *

"Concentration, Thorin! The lass is not around and you're still distracted!" Brogo had just disarmed the young prince for the fifth time this morning. Thorin grumbled.

"I'm sorry, now I will concentrate," he picked his sword up, but Brogo turned around.

"No, enough for today. We will train tomorrow again! And you will disarm me this time!" the grumpy training master left the area.

Thorin sighed heavily and walked back into the mountain. He could hear the squealing sound of his sister's voice and the laugh of his mother. He stepped into the room of his parents. Bilola and Dís were sitting on the sofa, with Bilola braiding the girl's hair.

"Thorin, come join us" his mother said as she saw him standing in the doorframe. He stepped closer and lowered down on the sofa as well.

"Look! Mommy braided my hair!" Dís said and shifted closer to her brother. He took the braid and watched it.

"Very beautiful braid for a very beautiful princess" he said and placed a kiss on her forehead. She giggled and hugged him tightly.

"I miss Lailah, when will she come back?" the girl asked and watched her brother. Thorin exchanged a look with his mother, and Bilola could see his son missed the girl immensely.

"She will come back soon," he replied with an absent smile.

"Where is your ring?" Bilola suddenly asked and took her son's hand. He blushed heavily.

"I—uhm...I gave it to her. Secretly, with a note attached that I want it back," he admitted quietly.

Bilola chuckled and squeezed his hand. "You are very fond of her, son"

"A little" he whispered.

"A little? You do such a romantic thing and call it 'a little'? Thorin, I'm your mother. You can't make a fool of me."

He smiled still ashamed. "I just want her to be here again. I enjoyed her company a lot."

"Because you fell in love with her, Thorin."

Dís watched him and giggled, "Will you marry her?"

He sighed. "I won't marry her and no, I'm not in love with her. I just like her!"

"Yes, you just like her, of course" Bilola winked and patted her son's arm.

* * *

Three months passed by without any word from Lailah. Thorin began to worry if she did not want to come back again. It was a sunny friday morning and the young prince decided to take a ride along the valley. He had some beverages and snacks in a bag and rode towards the east, stopped at the river and dismounted his pony in a clearing of a little forested area. He laid down on the grass, let his gaze drift up towards the sky and smiled. Slowly a wave of weariness washed over him and soon he gave in to drift into light sleep.

At least he thought it was light sleep, but once he woke up again the sun had already wandered higher up in the south. He sat up and took his bag, pulled out a bottle of mead and took a sip from it. Suddenly he could feel something on his hand. His gaze lowered down and he frowned. There it was again, his ring perfectly at his finger.

How was that possible? Was he still dreaming? He nudged himself but the ring was still there. His head spun around, searched frantically but couldn't see anyone.

He was certain the ring wasn't there when he had been fallen asleep. How could someone put a ring on his finger without him noticing. He was going to be a warrior. What kind of warrior was he that someone could sneak on him and grab his hand while he sleeps?

He just turned around again when suddenly a hand covered his eyes. He flinched and wanted to turn around again when he heard it, "Ssshhhh..." close to his ear.

His heart bumped faster, he was awaiting the pain of death.

"So alone...dwarf?"

His breath caught and a sudden smile appeared on his face. She pulled her hand away and let him turn around to face her. "Lailah?" he breathed still in disbelief.

She chuckled. "I came to put a ring on you."

He looked down to his hand again and chuckled softly. "You returned...and once again you nearly scared me to death."

"Ooh...I'm sorry, Prince Thorin. I hope that won't have any consequences for me?"

He tilted his head a little, a cheeky grin on his lips while he watched her. "Well, to be honest—" his voice trailed off and with a fast move he grabbed her and started to tickle her.

"No! No no no no! Tho-ho-rin, p-p-please" she laughed and tried to get away from him, knocked them both down in her attempt to do so. With a thud he landed on his back, still holding her tight. She breathed heavily, still chuckling and leaned her forehead against his chest. Her hands grabbed his shoulders and finally she looked at him. She stopped chuckling, gave him a simple soft smile before she reached for his face. She knew very well what it meant when a woman touched a male dwarf's beard. And she wanted to show him how much she adored him.

"I missed you so much, Thorin," she whispered and finally touched his soft beard, could see his eyes sparkle in the light of the sun, full of admiration and something else. Something she couldn't quite understand but he did not reject her. Instead his hand reached for hers, pressed it closer against his cheek, leaned his face into the palm of her hand and closed his eyes for a second.

Once he opened them again his heart leaped once more. "I missed you very much as well, Lailah."

They smiled at each other and couldn't break their eye-contact. She could feel his fast beating heart beneath her.

"I—uhm...I'm thirsty," she finally managed to say and rolled down from him, took his open bottle and emptied it. He leaned on his elbow and watched her. He still couldn't believe she was really back again. Her long, blonde hair glistened in the sun, her black streak seemed to glow more than before. She looked at him, a smile on her face and started to rumage in his bag again, revealed some of the snacks and placed them on a little blanket he had brought as well. He could see she was just as nervous as he was and still she amazed him a lot.

"Are you alright?" she suddenly asked and he snapped back out of his trance, aware that he must have simply stared at her for a good amount of time. She already munched on a piece of apple-pie and handed him one as well. He sat up and took the pie, his finger gently brushing hers for a second. She smiled shyly and sipped at another bottle of mead. Thorin began to eat and drink as well.

"Where is your pony?" he asked after a while and she giggled.

"It's over there behind those trees" she replied and whistled quietly. With a neigh her black and white pony approached them with two bags on its back.

He chuckled. "And how did you know I was here?"

"Oh, I didn't. I just came down this way and saw your pony in the distance. I stopped and watched you for a while until I was certain you're asleep. I sneaked on you and put the ring on your finger. You should be more careful when you're out in the wild."

"I know, I know" he replied and nudged her arm.

She giggled and threw a piece of bread at him.

"You risk getting punished again, Mylady" he teased her and both chuckled. Silence surrounded them again and he stared at her. "Lailah?"

"Hmmm?"

He took a hand of her, stroked gently over the back of it. "I'm so happy you're back again"

She smiled. "You already said that, Thorin. You grow old."

"Oh, how much I missed your teasing character."

They laughed and Lailah shifted closer towards him again. "Alright, punish me, Prince"

He raised an eyebrow, a cheeky smile on his lips. "No, Lailah. I won't. I just want to hold you for a while."

She blinked at him multiple times. "Oh—that would be—wonderful," she breathed and shifted even closer, let him place his arms around her, let himself fall back again. She placed her head on his chest and listened to the sound of his heart.

Time stood still for a couple of hours. Hours they simply spent with cuddling and whispering sweet nothings.

Never had Lailah felt more comfortable in her life than being with Thorin.

Never had Thorin felt more comfortable in his life than being with Lailah.

And still both were too afraid to finally admit their true feelings.

Once the sun began to set in the west they gathered their things and started to ride on to Erebor. With a happy smile she couldn't await to surprise her friends after her three months absence.


	15. Stay

They reached the mountain in the evening. The moon began to rise when they dismounted the ponies at the stable. Lailah wanted to take her bags but Thorin stepped closer, took one of them. "I'll carry this one. It looks like the heavier one."

She smiled at him. "Though I can carry them both very well...I can't refuse a gentleman to help a lady."

"And I thought you're not a lady," he chuckled.

Lailah pinched his arm. "Exactly, and so you better watch your tongue, Prince"

Together they entered the mountain. The throne hall was empty and silent. "Uhm...your room might not be prepared. We didn't expect you today"

"Oh, it's fine. I can prepare it on my own. I know how to put clean sheets on a bed" she chuckled. He smiled and led her upstairs. They entered her old room and just like the first time it still amazed her.

"It feels so good to be back" she said and threw her bag on the bed while Thorin lowered the other one down to the floor.

"Well, I guess it is dinner time. The others might still be in the hall together. Would you like to surprise them?" he asked with a grin on his face and stepped closer.

She chuckled. "Aye, that's a good idea. I can't wait to see their surprised faces." She linked her arm with his and let him lead the way for she had already forgotten where the dinner hall was.

The closer they came the louder grew the voices. Before they entered she held him back. "You will go first," she winked and he nodded.

He entered the dining hall, saw his family and friends gathered around the long table.

"Ah, my son, there you are. We already thought you might have lost your way out there" Thrain chuckled, filled with a little too much wine.

"No, father, I didn't lose my way. Though I met someone who'd like to have dinner with us," he said and tried to bit back a huge grin. Bilola watched him curiously, knew very well that her son was happier than the past months before.

"Call her in" she finally said and could see he was surprised.

"Uhm—alright" he mumbled and opened the door. All eyes were focused on the entrance. When Lailah entered the hall they all cheered happily.

"Lailah!" Dís squealed and jumped up from her chair, ran towards her and nearly knocked her down with her tight embrace.

Lailah laughed. "Hey, princess. I missed you a lot!" She placed a kiss on top of her head. Lailah let her gaze drift along the table. She stepped closer towards Thror who took her hand in his.

"It is such a pleasure to see you, my dear" the old king said with a soft smile and yet Lailah could see his eyes were clouded a little. It was not the clouded look of someone going blind. It was more the look of someone getting sick.

"I'm more than happy to be back again, my King" she replied respectfully and sent him a warm smile.

One by one she was welcomed back by each of them and finally Thorin could offer her the chair next to his.

She filled her plate with some meat and bread while Thorin poured her a goblet of grape juice. There'd always been grape juice now because Dís wanted to drink only this from now on as well.

"Thank you" Lailah smiled at him and he returned her smile with a twinkle in his eyes which made his father and mother exchange an amused look.

* * *

Lailah just realized how much she had missed Erebor in the time she had been back home.

After that tragic accident, the loss of Arya and little Dáin still asking for his mother and if there aren't any spells to wake her up, her own mood had been just as depressed as at the time she had lost her real parents.

Though she didn't want to leave Dáin so soon, her Pa had suggested she should take her time and get some rest. She was thankful that he supported her and Náin had been delighted to hear she'd go back to Erebor for a while. There, he had said, she would be safe, has some friends and the royal family was more than fond of her.

She snapped out of her thoughts and saw they were all watching her concerned.

"Are you alright?" Thorin asked and placed a hand on her forearm. She frowned.

"Uhm...yes, I think so why-" but she was unable to speak anymore as she felt a sudden wave of sickness wash over her.

"You're pale as a ghost!" Frerin called concerned and got up to help his brother getting the girl up on her feet.

"My dear! You're sick! Thorin, Frerin, go take her to her room. I'll call a healer!" Bilola said and left the dining hall.

Halfway to her room, Lailah felt her knees growing weak and she couldn't hold it back any longer. "I—I can't—I must—sorry" she managed to say before she threw up on the dark-green marbled floor.

They let her sink down on her knees. "It's fine, Lailah. Let it go" Thorin said and pulled her hair back to hold it while she threw up again.

"Go get some water!" he told Frerin who hurried into his own room to get a glass of water.

Lailah shivered as she stopped throwing up, hot tears ran down her face. "I'm so sorry...that's so embarrassing"

He chuckled. "Don't worry, I've seen enough people throwing up. Not directly on my boots but-"

"What? I—I ruined your boots?" her voice was a little high pitched. Thorin couldn't help but laugh a little.

"No, just a joke. To lighten your mood a little. Seems it didn't quite work"

She giggled quietly. "It did, a bit"

Frerin returned with a glass of water, handed it to her. Lailah took it with shaking hands and emptied it in one sip. "What happened, Lailah? Did you eat something wrong?" Frerin asked while he took the empty glass back.

She shrugged and grabbed Thorins hand so he could help her up. She leaned against him. "I feel a little dizzy. I need to lay down for a while" she mumbled. Thorin could feel she was going to lose consciousness. Without hesitation he lifted her up on his arms and carried her to his own bedroom which was closer at hand in that moment. Frerin followed him but Thorin turned around, "Go and tell mother that she is with me. She should sent the healer there"

The younger prince hurried away and Thorin kicked his door open. He went straight for his bed and lowered Lailah down on it, pulled the blanket over her. She smiled up at him. "Thank you, Thorin. But why am I not in my room?"

"We've been closer to mine. And here I can take care of you..."

"You could take care of me everywhere..." she fell silent and blushed heavily. "I—uhm...I mean..." but she couldn't finish her sentence as the healer entered with Bilola.

"Mylady, I brought you some medication for your sickness" the healer, a mid aged dwarf-woman with long brown hair and neatly braided beard said.

"Where does it come from?" Bilola asked and the healer stepped closer to the bed.

Lailah thought a second. "Oh my...I drank alcohol. Thorin, I drank your mead. At the river, you remember? Oh, I'm such an idiot!"

Bilola patted her hand. "Nah, nah...at least it was not much, right?"

"No, just a sip" Lailah mumbled and closed her eyes. The healer mixed a potion that smelled like peppermint and gave it to her. It tasted awful but all what counted was that it helped.

"Now I need some rest. Would you leave me alone?" she whispered and the healer and Bilola approached the door. Thorin followed when, "No...stay, please"

He stopped and turned to look at her. "Uhm..." He looked at his mother who signaled him to go to her. He smiled and Bilola closed the door.

Slowly Thorin approached the bed again. "I'm so tired...that must be—the potion" she yawned and patted next to her. "Will you hold me?"

He smiled at her, pulled his boots off and crawled under the blanket to her.

She shifted closer to him and placed her head on his chest.

"Now you know why I prefer juice and water" she said and chuckled. "And still am thankful that you are not disgusted by what you just witnessed"

One of his hands gently stroked her upper arm. "Lailah, whatever you do, I would never be disgusted by you. It is simply impossible for me to have any negative feelings for you. All I wrote in my letter was true. You make me happy, even with the simplest actions. Sometimes I look at you and can't believe you're real"

He could feel her soft breathing and knew she might have not heard anything of what he had just said. He watched her for a while longer until his body gave in to sleep as well.


	16. Loyalty, Honor, a willing Heart

Moonlight fell through the window into the room of the dwarf prince. He was still asleep while the young woman next to him slowly woke up. She could feel his arm around her, holding her closer against his chest. His heartbeat was steady and calm, his nose was snuggled into her hair and with a shiver she felt his hot breath against her skin.

Lailah smiled and shifted carefully, not wanting him to wake up. She managed to change her position so she placed her arm and head on his chest and watched his face. He mumbled and champed a little before his head fell to the side. She had to control herself not to giggle. This was the first time she watched him sleeping and it was the most adorable thing she'd ever witnessed so far.

Her fingers trembled as she reached out for his beard once more, hungry for the feeling of it under her fingertips. The moon outside gave enough light for her to make out a soft smile on his lips. His face pressed against her hand, and yet he was still asleep. She smiled and could feel her heart pump faster in her chest just to stop for what seemed to be a lifetime as she heard him mumbling something. He shifted a little, not aware the he pulled her into a tight embrace as if she was a teddy bear or something.

He snuggled his face into her hair again and Lailah was still confused if she had heard him right just a second ago. It sounded as if he had mumbled her name in his seemingly deep sleep.

She pushed that thought aside and simply enjoyed his warm body so close to hers. Much to her relief her sickness was gone thanks to the medication and a good amount of sleep. She closed her eyes and soon drifted off to sleep again.

* * *

"And you're certain you feel well again?" Thorin leaned in the doorframe of her room while she armed herself with her daggers.

"Aye, I'd love to train a bit with you. Or, at least, on the training ground with some dummies."

He chuckled and watched her putting on brown leather gloves. "Ready? Brogo might get angry when I'm too late again now that you're back," he grinned and pushed away from the doorframe and stepped out into the hallway. She followed him and linked her arm with his.

"Well, I'm certain he'll be surprised as well to see me again after that long time."

"He even said I'd be distracted while you've not been around. To be honest, I think he likes you. Not like you might think now, but your fighting skills impressed him a lot when you nearly beat him."

She laughed. "Let's say I had a good master as well back home."

"Oh, I have no doubt about that."

They reached the training ground where some dwarves were already sparring with each other. Some of them recognized Lailah from her first visit and even if she didn't know their names she waved at them and much to her surprise they responded with cheerful smiles and waving.

"Ah, the lass from the Iron Hills is back again," the deep voice of Brogo boomed up behind them and they turned around to see him grin at her quite cheekily.

"Always a pleasure to see you, too" she bowed a bit and returned the cheeky grin. She turned to look at Thorin. "So, I wish you good luck for your training. I'll be over there and train with my daggers."

"Be careful-" his voice trailed off as he saw her raising an eyebrow. He chuckled. "Sorry, I meant to say...have fun"

She giggled and walked up to a line of dummies. Thorin's gaze followed her until Brogo placed a hand on the prince's shoulder. "Come on, laddie. The lady said you have to train. And I want you to disarm me today, alright? Concentrate, I am the only target on this place now. And it's the target you have to focuse on, not the prize after the battle."

Thorin sighed and took his sword, positioned himself and started to sparr with his master.

* * *

For the fifth time her daggers crossed each other in mid-air before they hit the two dummies in a few feet distance. One dagger hit the throat, the second hit the 'heart'. Satisfied she walked up to the dummies and pulled the daggers out.

"Impressive moves, lass," she recognized Balin's voice behind her and turned around.

"Thank you, Balin. It's the result of hard work," she smiled at him and flipped the daggers in her hands.

"May I take a look at them?" he asked and gestured at the daggers. She hesitated for a second but handed them to him. He took them carefully and examined it.

"Those are truly beautiful. And-" he examined them closer, "Even engraved"

She nodded slowly. "Yes, my father had created them. It had been a gift for my fourteenth birthday. I do believe you know what the sign on the left dagger means, right?"

He took a closer look and nodded. "Aye, of course I do. 'Loyalty and Honor'" He read the Khuzdul sign before he took a look at the other dagger. "Though I have no idea what that sign says. It looks like some kind of elvish."

She chuckled and took the daggers back. "It's Sindarin, most common elven language. My mother came from Rivendell. The sign says 'Willing Heart'."

"Quite fitting for you. You definitely have a willing heart. And you seem to be a loyal lass, of course."

"You make me blush, Balin" she giggled and threw the dagger at the dummies again without even looking at her targets. That caused the attention of Brogo who had just been disarmed by Thorin. The prince was proud of himself and could see Lailah was in a friendly conversation with Balin. Brogo signaled him to stop sparring for a while. That caused him to frown and he watched how his training master walked up to Lailah.

' _Oh no, not again_ ' Thorin thought and followed him.

"You just hit two targets without even looking. Who trained you, lass?" Brogo stopped next to her and watched her curiously.

"Uhm—my father, my mother and a personal sword-master."

"A sword master? What was his name?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Naharo. He was a human ranger," she replied and went to get her daggers. Once she returned she saw Brogo raising his sword.

"Did he trained you how to use daggers against a sword?"

She grinned and flipped the daggers again. "Aye, he did. Wanna test some of my skills again?"

"Lailah, you don't have to do this-" Thorin stepped closer to her but she shook her head.

"I know I don't have to, Thorin, but I want to. And I do believe Brogo won't hurt me badly, right?"

"I don't want to get beheaded by the prince himself" the elder dwarf chuckled and patted Thorin's back. Balin pulled Thorin with him and they followed Brogo and Lailah to the middle of the traning area.

Lailah positioned herself with her daggers ready to attack. She took a step back with her right foot, put all her weigh on the left one in the front. "Ready?" she hissed playfully and gave Brogo a hint of a smile.

"Aye, I'm awaiting your att-" he wasn't even able to finish that sentence when she was already close at him, hitting his sword twice with both daggers. "Ho!" the elder dwarf breathed and raised his sword, deflecting her blows.

"Swift like a deer..." she mumbled loud enough for the three dwarves to hear and yet it was more like a mantra to her.

Brogo whirled around. Lailah ducked and whirled around Brogo as well, making it look like a dance. While the master made much noise with his heavy iron boots, Lailah was silent like a cat, that was what Thorin thought when he heard her mumble,

"Quiet as a shadow."

With another fast move she pressed one dagger close to Brogo's lower back, the other one close to his throat. She grinned cheekily and yet there was some seriousness in her voice as she breathed,

"Fear cuts deeper than swords."

She let go of him and they circled each other. Once again he charged at her, nearly cut her shoulder but she jumped back a bit and chuckled,

"Quick as a snake."

Brogo was already panting heavily while she was still breathing just a little faster. A thin layer of sweat glistened on her forehead, but Thorin could see she had a lot of fun. He watched her with admiration, aware that Balin grinned at him.

One last blow came from the two opponents and Lailah stepped back and so did Brogo.

"Calm as still water," she finally breathed and smiled triumphantly at them all. She pushed the dagger back in their sheaths and bowed towards Brogo. "I hope I could satisfy you."

The elder dwarf chuckled. "Aye, that was very interesting," and towards Thorin he said with a grin, "You should make her your wife. She's the best bodyguard you can get, laddie."

Balin chuckled and followed Brogo away from the training ground while Thorin and Lailah blushed and exchanged an uncertain look.

* * *

Later that day, Lailah had decided to get some rest and walked up towards that small balcony again. The one Frerin had shown her once. Though she was not sad or moody at all she prefered to stay there for a while. Her mind was still circling around the previous night in which she had been so close to Thorin and she still asked herself if he had really mumbled her name.

As the stepped out onto the balcony she immediately saw him sitting on that comfortable bench, thoughtfully gazing up to the sky.

"Oh, I didn't know you're here," she said and wanted to leave but he got up.

"No, please...stay."

They held gaze for a moment until he finally lowered down again, signaled her to join him. Lailah stepped closer to the bench and sank down next to him. They sat like this for a while. Silently staring into the sky, watching the clouds go by.

"That one looks like a goat," she suddenly said and pointed up at a white cloud. Thorin couldn't help but laugh.

"You are truly amazing in breaking the ice," he chuckled and watched her.

"Well, that silence was quite awkward and, hey, that one looked truly like a goat," she smiled. Thorin's arm moved and he grasped her hand in her lap.

"And that one-" her voice faded off and she caressed his hand. Suddenly she lifted it to her mouth to kiss it a little shy.

Thorin was moved. His heart banged harder in his chest, as if it was forging hot steel inside him for the warmth was truly comforting and yet so present in that very moment that he nearly forgot to breathe. He slowly put his other hand to her face, gently stroked her cheek and made her eyes look into his.

Thorin smiled shyly before he slowy, tenderly began to kiss her, softly at first. Then more firmly he held her face to his. Lailah responded shy and softly as well.

It was the first kiss of both of their lifes and yet both could feel it was the right thing. She simply knew his lips belonged to hers, as much as he knew hers belonged to his.

Thorin and Lailah drew apart and looked into each other's eyes.

"You may not have heard what I said last night while you fell asleep," he whispered and tucked her black streak behind her ear before he continued, "But you make me happy. And I can't believe you are real. I just hope that our kiss won't change anything between us."

She chuckled and smiled lovingly at him before she replied,

"You make me happy as well, Thorin. But that kiss _will_ change something between us. It made me realise how much I longed for this. And I want this to happen more than once. Don't let this be the only time I feel your lips on mine."

His heart leaped once more and with a relieved smile he pulled her into an embrace, placed soft kisses on her face until his lips met hers again.


	17. Nothing will ever

After Thorin had left her on the balcony for an appointment with his father, Lailah made her way down to her room. Once the door was closed, she squealed and jumped onto her bed, let herself fall on her back with a happy sigh. She still couldn't believe they just shared a kiss a couple of moments ago.

A knock at the door pulled her out of her thoughts. She got up and opened it with a smile. "Oh! Frerin, Bilola, what a pleasure to see you."

He smiled. "We just wanted to visit you and look if you're fine again. We were very concerned last night."

"I'm fine, don't worry."

He watched her curiously. "Your chin looks a little red. Do you have any allergies?"

She lifted her hand up, could see the knowing look on Bilola's face. Lailah blushed and stammered, "I—uhm...I don't know...seems to be a reaction to something."

' _Or someone_ ' Bilola thought and smiled at her. "My dear, would you mind taking care of Dís for a while? We have to prepare some rooms for the elven caravan from Mirkwood arriving tomorrow."

Lailah's eyes lit up. "Elves? Oh, that's so exciting. Of course, I will take care of Dís. Is she in her room?"

"Aye, she's already awaiting you," Frerin chuckled and left the two women alone.

Bilola and Lailah slowly walked side by side to the princess' room. "I'm glad you finally made a decision," the elder one suddenly said before they reached the room.

"Uhm—what do you mean?"

"Oh, Lailah. I can see it in your eyes, your smile and not to mention your red chin. Those are the signs of a first kiss, am I right? I know how it looks like if a dwarf with a beard kisses a woman."

Lailah blushed heavily. "Well, y-yes, we kissed...earlier today."

"And? Is my son a good kisser?" Bilola asked cheekily and laughed hard about the young girl's shocked and ashamed face. "Calm down, Lailah. It was just a joke"

They reached the room and finally Bilola excused herself. Lailah liked her very much, but that past few moments had been more than embarrassing for her. She sighed and opened the door.

"Lailah! Will you play with me?" Dís squealed and stopped playing with her toys.

"Aye, princess. I will play with you. Are those new toys?" she lowered down to the ground and picked up a stuffed-pony.

"Thorin bought me this when he went to Dale with me a while ago. And he bought me candy," she grinned and got up. Lailah chuckled and watched the girl pulling out a box from under her bed. "It's my secret box. Thorin said I should not tell mommy or daddy about it. Sometimes he fills it with candy for me."

Lailah could feel her heart warm up again, amazed about Thorin's love for his young sister. Dís handed her some candies which Lailah took gratefully. She had missed the delicious candy from Dale.

The two girls continued to play for a while until a knock came from the door. Thorin entered the room together with Dwalin.

"I hadn't got the chance to welcome you properly, Lailah," Dwalin said with a grin and pulled her into a strong embrace. Thorin chuckled as he saw her surprised face.

"I missed you too, Dwalin." she giggled and stepped away from him. She exchanged a look with Thorin, both of them still shy, but yet there was so much emotion in their eyes.

"Lailah? Will you make a dress for me for my birthday?" Dís suddenly asked and watched her with puppy eyes.

"You birthday? When is your birthday?" Lailah asked curiously and ruffled Dís' hair.

The little girl giggled. "On the second of september."

"That's in...five weeks, right? Well, I think I'll be able to create a dress for you," Lailah said and kissed the girl's forehead. "And to make sure it'll be finished in time I will go and make some sketches now."

"Can—can I help you somehow?" Thorin asked causing Dwalin to bit back a grin.

"And who will take care of Dís?" she asked confused.

"Oh, Dwalin would love to do that, right?" Thorin said and patted his best friend's back. Dwalin wanted to protest but one look from his friend he knew he had no other choice.

"Aaalright, little princess. Would you like to have some pie with whipped cream? I heard the cook made some fresh this afternoon," the mohawk dwarf said and grinned at Dís.

Her eyes sparkled. "Pie? What pie?"

"Uhm...blueberry, I guess" he chuckled and lifted her up on his arms, carried her out of the room leaving Lailah and Thorin behind.

* * *

"So, how can I help you?" Thorin asked with a smile and stepped closer. Lailah grinned and took his hand.

"First you can accompany me to my room..." she giggled and pulled him with her, both walking hand in hand to her room. Once they entered she pulled her journal out of her bag. "I already have an idea for a dress. I will draw it and you...you just...stay and tell me if you like it once it's finished."

"That's all the help you need?" he chuckled and lowered down next to her on her bed.

She nodded thoughtfully, already started to draw. He grinned and watched her, leaned on his elbow, head in his hand and couldn't help but stare at her. She moved her head a little, exposed the black streak to him. In that very moment, his dwarven instincts kicked in.

"Stay like this..." he mumbled, shifted closer to her causing her to stop drawing for a moment.

"What are you doing?" she asked confused but amused. He reached for her black streak, parted it and took a blonde one as well.

"Just go on with your drawing while...while I'll do some art as well," he smiled softly and after another second of hesitation she continued to draw while she could feel his hands softly working in her hair. Thousands of butterflies whirled in her belly and her heartbeat quickened. She had an idea of what he was doing there and she knew very well the meaning of it.

After a while he pulled a silver clip out of his pocket and attached it to the braiding.

"You braided my hair..." she breathed amazed and reached for it, could see the blonde and black streaks braided in a wonderful way.

"Unique" he said with a smile and placed a kiss on her cheek before he added, "Just like you."

She blushed and stroked his cheek, softly kissed his lips. As she broke the kiss he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I missed you so much the past months, Lailah" he mumbled and caressed her neck.

She smiled, shifted a little closer and placed a kiss on his temple. "And I missed you. Nothing will ever do us apart anymore."

"Nothing..." he breathed and pulled her into another soft kiss.


	18. Never forgive, never forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another "future" chapter with a letter from Thorin and their settling in Ered Luin!

_My dear Lilah,_

_remember my last letter? No, of course not, you were not able to read it._

_I wrote about my bad feeling I had about settling in Khazad-Dûm. And I was right. It was occupied by hundreds of orcs._ _Luckily they didn't recognize us, though I could see my grandfather wanted nothing more than destroy them, I could talk some sense to him._

_We moved on until we finally reached the Ered Luin, the Blue Mountains._ _Right now, my mother is out with Dís in the town to look for some nice furniture._

_Last night was the first one Dís slept better again since the day the dragon came._ _I am relieved that I managed to bring my family and friends safely here all the dangerous and hard way. The townspeople welcomed us friendly, gave us food, shelter and work. And I will do anything to give my folk, the folk of Erebor and the Line of Durin a new home._

_The only thing missing is you._

_Last night I dreamed of our first kiss. And my braiding for you. I woke up and felt so...confused. I was happy and sad at the same time._

_If dreams are the only way to see you, I sometimes wish I could sleep forever._

_I love you, Lailah!_

_And I always will!_

_Thorin_

* * *

Their new home was not a castle or as prosperous as Erebor, but the house was big enough for Thror, Thrain, Bilola, Thorin, Frerin and Dís.

Dwalin and Balin had found a new home just across the road. The house belonged to a miner's family who had also a little boy only two years older than Dís. His name was Filian, an energetic boy with a blonde mane. Dís adored him, Bilola could tell. Thorin was happy to see that his little sister, his shining star, made friends so fast.

Thorin and Frerin had to share a room but that was fine for both of them. The elder prince had just finished his letter while his brother woke up from a nap. "Thorin? May I ask you something?" he said and watched his brother on the other bed. Thorin simply nodded, still concentrated on the letter in his hands.

Frerin sighed. "Why do you still write those? Don't get me wrong, I know they help you somehow, but why do you address them to her?"

"Because it's _her_ I'm telling all these things. I—I just have to."

"You write letters to someone who will never be able to read them-"

"I  _know_ , Frerin!" he snapped back, his voice a deep growl. Finally he sighed. "I know you may think I am punishing myself by writing these. But I can't forget her. I—I can't _unlove_ her," his voice faded off. He was aware that Frerin got up and lowered down next to him.

The younger prince placed a hand on Thorin's shoulder and whispered, "I miss her as well. We all do. And no on expects that you forget her. We all know you can't because she was the One for you. But now we're here and we have to move on with our life. Maybe we should both go out and ask for work."

Thorin gave him a questioning look. "You really think work will help me numb the pain?"

"It always had during our long, long journey. At least for some hours. Come, we'll go and seek a forge and ask for work."

Thorin was uncertain but finally got up, placed the letter onto his nighttable and followed Frerin out of the house.

* * *

Luckily they found a forge that needed a helping hand. It was just down the road at the market place. The Ered Luin was just as lively as Dale was before. Thorin's hammer blew down on the fresh, hot steel, sweat ran down his face, his hair wild and dirty. He didn't care about his looks while he was in the forge. This was his work and he concentrated on the steel, forging swords, axes, arrows...and daggers.

Whenever a customer came ordering a dagger or two he had to control his feelings. He always remembered Lailah's skills, and the story she told him about them. That her father had made them for her birthday once.

He smiled and let his fingers glide over the dagger he had just created a couple of moments ago. He could hear her beautiful voice, reading the Khuzdul sign saying 'Loyalty and Honor'. His heard had leaped in that very moment, and it does whenever he thought about those words. Then she had shown him the other dagger, with an elvish rune carved into the hilt, saying 'Willing Heart'. Lailah Willing-Heart, that's how he had called her sometimes.

And with these thoughts his mind returned to that disastrous day, the day he had lost her forever. The day King Thranduil, the elf king of Mirkwood, had simply watched the dwarves of Erebor dying, the citizen of Dale...dying.

Lailah...dying.

A growl escaped Thorin's lips, his eyes grew darker. He left the forge, headed back home, slammed the door of his room shut and sank down on his bed. He closed his eyes, tried to control his anger.

But he never forgave and never forgot.


	19. We are family

After some cuddling, Lailah finally grabbed her journal again and showed Thorin the sketch she had made before.

"That looks incredibly beautiful, Lailah! I'm certain Dís will love this!" he said truly stunned by her ability to draw such things. "What kind of fabric do you plan to use for this?" he added curiously and watched her.

"Well, according to her other dresses I've seen she likes the color pink. Therefore I would chose silk. Pink silk and here-" she pointed at the drawing, "Here I would put some laces that form roses."

"Dís loves roses. It's amazing how much you already know my little sister," he whispered and placed a loving kiss on her lips. She smiled into the kiss and caressed his cheek. "Tomorrow the elves will arrive," he suddenly said and pulled her even closer. "Are you excited to meet them?"

She chuckled. "Aye, I am. To be honest, my mother was the only elf I ever knew. Elves prefer to stay away from the mountains. I do know about King Thranduil, of course. My mother didn't like him," she grinned and placed a kiss on Thorin's nose.

"Really? Why not?"

"He said that an elf and a dwarf should never mix up. He's kind of racist, she said. I don't know if that's true," she admitted and sighed.

"Then we should show him that mixing dwarves with elves can create such stunning creatures...like you," he whispered into her ear, gently nuzzled his nose in her hair.

"You're the sweetest thing, Thorin."

A knock at the door let them flinch. "Who's there?" Lailah asked a little uncertain.

"Balin, my dear."

She watched Thorin and he seemed to hesitate. Both were still a little nervous to show their feelings so openly to their friends. On the other hand, Balin was a very loyal and discreet dwarf. He wouldn't go and tell the others about this if they tell him they want to surprise the family later.

"Come in," she finally called and shifted just a little away from Thorin, both sat up in her bed and smiled innocently at Balin who just entered the room silently.

As Balin entered he saw them sitting on Lailah's bed, innocently as if he wouldn't recognize how close they truly were. First thing that stroke him was the braid in her hair, a wonderful mix of black and blonde, signaling that she was the One for the eldest prince of Erebor. The woman he intended to spend his entire future life with.

Balin smiled and stepped closer. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but the King would like to see you."

Thorin nodded and wanted to get up when Balin added, "No, not you. He'd like to see you, Lailah."

She looked up in surprise. "What? Why me?" she asked confused.

Balin shrugged and smiled at her. "I only have the order to take you to his solar."

That caught Thorin's attention the most. "He is not downstairs in the throne hall? We're expecting guests within the next twelve hours. There are duties-"

Lailah placed a hand on Thorin's arm and tried to calm him down. She could feel he was concerned. His fear that his grandfather might get ill, even mad, still gnawed at him.

"I'm certain he's just a little tired right now," she finally gave up to find any reason why the King wanted to see her and only her.

"I'll wait outside," Balin grinned as he saw the look of the two lovers.

As soon as the door was closed again, Lailah stepped closer to Thorin, took his hands in hers and smiled at him. "Don't worry too much. Your grandpa knows very well about his upcoming duties."

He nodded slowly. "Aye, he might know, yes. So, at least he'll be the first to know about us then," he grinned and flipped her braid before he captured her lips in a kiss.

Lailah enjoyed those kisses, both still a little shy and careful but yet so soft and lovingly.

"I'll be back soon. In the meantime you should go and rescue Dwalin from your sister," she chuckled and they left the room.

* * *

The solar of the King was as comfortable as Náin's back home. A small fire flickered in the hearth, the afternoon sun led some of its rays through the window. A massive, oaken desk stood in one corner, comfy armchairs in front and behind it. A bookshelf covered one wall to the left, a cupboard the right one.

Lailah stepped closer towards the plushy dark-blue sofa in the middle of the room, close to the hearth. Thror looked up with a smile on his face.

"Ah, Lailah, my dear. I'm glad you came to join me," he gestured her to sit down onto the sofa.

"I was surprised about the invitation, my King," she said and lowered down on the comfy sofa.

"Not so formal, Lailah. I am Thror and it seems it's about time that we are on first names," he replied and gestured at the braiding in her hair.

She smiled, her hand tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Each braiding has a different meaning. Some are of friendship, some of family and some of love," he started to explain, examined her braid a little before he added, "This is the braid of love. The deepest feeling a dwarf can feel. My grandson declared you as his 'One', my dear. He will never be able to love someone else. It's only you" he smiled, his eyes warm and friendly.

Lailah blushed a little, "I do know about the dwarven braiding tradition, and yet I am still uncertain about one fact," she said quietly.

"You can ask me anything," he patted the back of her hand comfortingly.

"Uhm...do I have to braid his hair as well?"

The King chuckled. "You think because you haven't done it yet, he might think you don't feel the same as he does?"

She nodded and blushed again.

"Thorin knows you have the same feelings. A dwarf can sense it. And you accepted the braid. You can braid his hair if you want to show the depths of your feelings for him, but it's not a must."

Lailah could feel how relieved she suddenly was now that Thror had explained that to her. "I have never braided someone's hair," she admitted.

He chuckled. "It seems that part of your dwarf blood went missing, right?"

She laughed softly. "Aye, it seems like that, but I am able to read and speak Khuzdul," she grinned and earned an impressed look from Thror.

"Menu gamut khed" ( **You are a wonderful person** ) Thror said and could see she blushed heavily.

"Uhm...Âkminrûk zu" ( **Thank you** ) she replied and felt her heart racing in her chest.

"Yamal" ( **With pleasure** ) he grinned but his eyes suddenly clouded a little.

"Thror? Are you alright?" she asked concerned and shifted closer towards him.

"Yes, it's just...I feel tired. More than before."

"Maybe you should lay down and sleep for a while," she suggested.

He shook his head and took her hands once more, his gaze drifted towards the window. "Summer is passing. I can feel it in my bones. Winter is coming and each of it is a torture for my body. I am old, Lailah."

"Before winter there will be autumn. You should enjoy that time of the year before you worry about the winter. When the first snow falls, I will make sure you'll have a warm coat to wear," she smiled at him.

His gaze met hers again. "You should make one for your loved one as well," he said amused.

She chuckled. "I think I will."

Silence fell over them for a while, both listened to the sound of the cracking fire. Lailah enjoyed the company of the King and yet she had the same strange feeling Thorin had as well. The King was ill. What kind of illness it was she could not say and it seemed to be still hidden inside him just to break out at an unspecific point in the future.

"King Thranduil will arrive tomorrow. Do you wish to welcome him with us in the throne hall?"

Now that surprised her a lot. "I don't think I have the right to-"

"You are the woman at my eldest grandson's side. You belong to our family and so you have all the right to be there tomorrow."

She felt so stupid. "I will think about it. My mother once told me the King of Mirkwood is strictly against mixing elf and dwarf blood. Maybe he might take it as an offense if I welcome him by standing next to the throne."

Thror sighed amused. "He's _my_ guest in _my_ kingdom, in _my_ home. He has to accept all the members of my family."

His warm and comforting words calmed her down and gave her some courage. "Like I said, I will think about it," she said again.

He nodded. "Do that. And now, I think I've occupied you long enough. Thorin might already miss you," he chuckled and got up. Thror accompanied her to the door, but before he opened it he pulled her into a tight embrace.

* * *

"Thorin! Thank Mahal you came!"

The prince couldn't help but laugh as he entered the dining room, just to find Dwalin with Dís on his lap while the young girl had attached some bright-colored hairclips to Dwalin's black mohawk.

"Suits you, especially the orange pony-shaped one," Thorin chuckled and lowered down next to them.

"He promised he'd marry me when I stop doing that and I'm old enough," Dís giggled and placed a shy kiss on Dwalin's cheek.

"Good thing that I'm here now and it'll take a long time until you're old enough to think about marrying, or boys at all" Thorin laughed and patted his best friend's shoulder while Dís climbed onto her brother's lap.

"Talking about love...what's that between Lailah and you. Did you already find the guts to confess your feelings to her?" Dwalin asked curiously.

Thorin wanted to pretend, but the happy smile on his lips told the truth.

"HA! I knew you love her!" Dwalin chuckled.

"Wait! I didn't say those words to her yet. I just—I braided her hair and we—we kissed."

"What kind of braid?" Dwalin asked curiously while he fumbled the hairclips out of his mohawk.

Thorin grinned. "The ultimate one. Showing everyone she is the One for me."

"No way!" another voice came from the door as Frerin entered the hall with a wide grin on his face. "You finally did it?"

Thorin nodded. "Aye, though we wanted to surprise you all tonight at dinner but she's with our grandfather right now and Balin knows as well. Now the two of you. Or three, if we count that little princess here." He placed a kiss on his sister's forehead while she snuggled against his chest quite sleepily.

"Oh you can bet mother and father know it as well. Though they wouldn't say a word before the two of you make it official later," Frerin chuckled.

Dwalin placed a hand on Thorin's forearm and said, "And always remember this: Khuzd tada bijebî âysîthi mud ashmâkhî dhi zurkur ughvashâhu."

Dís stared at Dwalin in amazement, "What does that mean?"

The three dwarves chuckled until Dwalin translated,

"A dwarf that chooses to take a wife must guard her as his greatest treasure"


	20. You're my blood

It was nearly time for dinner. Thorin leaned against the doorframe of Lailah's bathroom. He grinned while he watched her combing her hair with trembling hands.

"You know, there's no need to be nervous" he chuckled and stepped closer, took the hairbrush and started to comb her long mane in a slow manner. She watched him in the mirror, surprised and moved by that loving touch. She smiled at him as his gaze met hers in the mirror, her heart leaped as he returned a smile so full of deep emotions. His hands ran through her silky hair and finally she turned around, reached for his face and pulled him into a soft kiss. She got up and wrapped her arms around his neck, broke the kiss and simply watched him with the warmest gaze he'd ever seen.

"You are—the best that ever happened to me, Thorin" she mumbled and leaned her head against his shoulder. He caressed the back of her head, nuzzled his face into her hair, smelled the scent of fresh oranges and a hint of her very own odor.

"You are my everything, Lailah" he replied and pressed her even closer against him.

"You must stop saying such beautiful things or I'll fall even more in love with you—" her voice trailed off as she was aware of what she'd just said.

He shifted a little to look into her eyes, a warm smile on his lips. "Would you say that again?"

Her heart was racing and she blushed a bit. "I—I love you, Thorin" she whispered. His smile became even wider as he caressed her face before he replied, "And I love you, Lailah."

He leaned his forehead against hers, looked deep into her eyes. "Now we should hurry a bit to finally make it official" he chuckled and she pinched his cheek before they stepped away from each other to leave the room, heading towards the dining hall.

Without hesitation she took his hand while walking at his side. They could already hear the voices coming from the hall. Both took a deep breath and they entered.

* * *

Everyone looked up as the door opened and closed. Lailah could see Balin, Dwalin and Frerin grin at her. As her gaze met those of Thror, Thrain and Bilola she could see them smiling knowingly.

Thorin cleared his throat and the room fell silent, watched the two young lovers full expectation. "Good evening, my family, my friends," the prince began while his gaze drifted along the table, "Lailah and I have to tell you something," he continued, his hand still holding hers.

She could do nothing else than watch him with her loving gaze.

"Aye, what surprising news are there to be told, son?" Thrain chuckled and winked at Lailah.

"As you may see, I braided her hair. And I chose a very meaningful braid for that. Because—because I love her and I'd like everyone to know that she is the One for me."

Thorin fell silent so did the rest of the family. "And you, Lailah dear?" Thrain asked with an encouraging smile. Lailah's heart was racing but she shifted closer to Thorin and replied, "I love him very much and—would like to spend the rest of my life with him."

She bent closer and placed a deep kiss on Thorin's lips and finally the whole room was filled with loud cheering and whistling. Thror got up from his seat and pulled his eldest grandson into his arms. "You can't wish for a more perfect woman, son" he whispered and patted his shoulder.

Bilola and Thrain both got up to embrace Lailah tightly. "Welcome to the family, my dear" Bilola smiled and Thrain placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Was about time!" Frerin called and embraced his brother and Lailah with a happy smile.

Dís watched a little confused. "Will you marry her now?" she asked with a wide smile on her face.

"Oh, that might be a little too fast" Dwalin replied. The young girl turned around and replied, "Soon you will marry me, right?"

The whole room broke out into laughter and after all those happy news they finally started with dinner.

"Lailah, have you decided yet?" Thror asked after a while and Thorin watched her curiously.

"What does he mean?" he whispered.

She sighed heavily. "Your grandfather offered me to welcome King Thranduil with you together tomorrow."

"And what did you say?"

"I said I would think about it because—because I don't know how the King might react when he sees me so close at the throne."

Thorin huffed. "He has no right to judge our family business. You are the wife at my side and you have all the right to be there tomorrow."

"Aye, he's right. You'll be the Queen under the Mountain one day. He better gets used to this as soon as possible. Which would be tomorrow" Thrain added and took a sip of wine.

"Have you ever met the King of Mirkwood before?" Bilola asked curiously.

Lailah shook her head. "No—but I heard stories of him. Stories about his aversion against mixed races."

Thror huffed. "He's an elf, not a dragon. We can handle him."

She smiled weakly. "Fine, I will take place" she finally said.

Thorin placed a kiss on her cheek. "You'll see, it'll be fun"

* * *

Once dinner was over Thorin and Lailah excused themselves. They ignored the snickering of Frerin, Dwalin and Balin and made their way to their rooms.

"How do you feel?" he asked as they stopped in front of her room.

"Relieved somehow. Now I am officially part of your family." she wrapped her arms around his waist.

He smiled. "Aye, and how about tomorrow? I sense you're still uncertain."

"I mean, I will meet him so it doesn't matter if I welcome him at the throne or later at the feast. Thorin, all that counts is that I'm happy with you. I don't care what some elf king thinks about us."

Thorin pulled her closer, placed a kiss on her forehead. "I already miss you" he mumbled. Lailah frowned. "I don't plan to leave you" she chuckled confused.

"You do—until tomorrow."

"Oh...you mean for the night?" she laughed softly and kissed him deeply. As she broke the kiss she grinned cheekily. "I may have an idea how we can solve that"

"And what's on your mind?" he smiled and caressed her cheek.

"You—you could stay?"

His heart leaped and he couldn't deny an immense nervousness washing over him. Though they had shared a bed multiple times before he knew this was different. This was—serious.

"You think that's a good idea?" he whispered.

"Let me think about it—uhm...cuddling with you while there's this creepy thunderstorm out there...I think that's a very good idea" she chuckled. She knew, of course, what he was referring to and so she tried to amuse him a little.

He chuckled. "Aye, that's a good point. So, your room or my room?"

She couldn't help but laugh. "I can only reply: You're the sweetest thing." She took his hand and pulled him with her into her room. She closed the door and turned to face him.

"Would you lit the hearth? It's quite cold in here and it's much more comforting. I'll be back quickly" she said, placed a kiss on his cheek, took her nightgown and entered the bathroom.

Thorin started to lit the hearth, and walked towards the window. Raindrops ran down the glass, thunder boomed up. A reflection in the window caught his attention and he turned around. His breath stuck in his throat.

"You—you—look so stunning" he breathed and watched her stepping closer in her silky white nightgown. She leaned her head against his shoulder again, his arms wrapped around her waist. They stood there for a while, watched the thunderstorm raging outside.

"Now I'd like to cuddle a bit..." she whispered. He chuckled and followed her to her bed. She crawled under the blanket and watched him a little amused. Nervously he pulled his cloak off. Once he had also pulled his boots off he crawled under the blanket as well, still dressed in his pants and tunic.

She shifted closer and snuggled against him. His fingertips trailed along her arm while hers stroked over his stomach, felt each muscle.

"This feels so perfect" she whispered.

"Thank you" he chuckled and she pinched his belly playfully.

"I wasn't talking about your muscles," she laughed but added, "though they feel good as well. But I meant this—to be with you here right now."

"It's me and you...just us two" he replied and kissed her more passionately than ever before. Inside her belly myriads of butterflies exploded and yet the immense nervousness returned to her. She broke the kiss and simply stared at him, tried to catch breath again.

"I—I don't know if I can do this tonight. I—I've never done this..." she mumbled. He smiled and much to her surprise it was a relieved one.

"I'm so relieved to hear that. You know I've never done this before as well. I just—I think I need some time, Lailah"

She smiled happily and placed another soft kiss on his lips. "We have all the time we need, right? I love you Thorin, no matter how long it takes for us to—to touch."

"Aye, my love." he shifted and pulled her closer. Cuddled up together they finally drifted to sleep.

* * *

The last time Lailah had been that nervous was when Thorin found out it was her in the forest half a year ago. Now she stood next to him on the platform of the throne. Thror sat happily smiling on the throne, his beard was decorated with many golden clips. To his left stood Thrain with Bilola at his side. To the King's right stood Thorin with Lailah and Frerin next to her.

Lailah fumbled nervously with the laces of her dress until Thorin took her hand in his. "Calm down, my love."

Just by then the gate of Erebor opened and a long caravan of elves entered the mountain. They approached the throne and Lailah could see the elf in the front had to be Thranduil. He wore a wooden crown on his head, and all in all he looked very royal. She smiled for this were the first elves she saw except for her mother.

Finally the caravan stopped close to the platform. Thranduil bowed his head in respect towards the King, his gaze drifted up to the Arkenstone.

"King Thror, it is an honor to be here today. You truly found the Heart of the Mountain. Such magnificent jewel." the elf king said, his voice deep but calm.

"King Thranduil, it is an honor for us to welcome you in our halls. I do hope you had a pleasant journey despite that terrible thunderstorm last night."

"We had protection, thank you." Thranduil smiled slightly, his gaze drifted along the other dwarves. He bowed his head towards Thrain and Bilola as well as Thorin and Frerin until his eyes rested on Lailah for a second. His eyes narrowed a little, she was aware of that and shifted a little closer to Thorin.

"And who might that stunning lady be?" Thranduil asked. His voice was friendly but none of them missed the strange undertone.

Thror smiled. "This is my eldest grandson's lady. Lailah from the Iron Hills."

Thranduil nodded towards her, never broke his gaze. "Lailah, such a pleasure to meet the future Queen under the Mountain" With that he turned to face Thror again. "My folk is tired and would like to take a rest before the feast tonight. Are there room provided?"

"Aye, my grandsons will show you the way" Thror replied and gave Thorin and Frerin a sign. They stepped forward.

"Follow us, we'll guide you" Thorin said friendly and led the way. Lailah stood uncertain until Thrain gestured her to follow them as well. She hurried and caught up with Thorin. He smiled and winked at her while Thranduil followed them. Frerin led the rest of the caravan to their rooms.

Once they reached the room for the elf king they stopped. "This is your room, King Thranduil. If you need anything, just tell the guards" Thorin opened the door for the King.

"To be honest there is one thing I nearly forgot. One of my guards carries a gift for your little sister. I planned to give it to her before the feast tonight. Would you be so kind and go tell Nymeria to give it to you?"

Thorin hesitated for a second but bowed his head. "Aye, just make yourself comfortable, I'll be back soon"

Lailah wanted to follow Thorin but the elf king held her back. "Would you accompany me for a while?"

She watched him uncertain but Thorin nodded encouragingly. She sighed and nodded. "It would be a pleasure, my King"

He chuckled. "I'm not your king..." he made sure Thorin was gone before he finished, ...half-blood."

Her heart stopped for a second. "Wh—what?" she stammered and stepped away from him.

"You look lovely, no doubt. Tell me, Lailah. How old are you?"

She felt very uncomfortable in his company but she didn't want to be rude. "I'm twenty-one"

"So young. And so beautiful. I never thought a half dwarf-half elf could look like—you."

She blushed, uncertain what to think about his words. "Th—thank you. How do you know I am half elf?"

He chuckled and stepped closer. "First of all you don't have a beard. And most importantly you just look so much like—your mother."

"My mother? You know my mother? How is that possible? She's from Rivendell" Lailah said in disbelief.

"Well, originally she was from Lindon just like me, sweet little Lailah." his voice had a creepy undertone and Lailah wanted nothing more than Thorin to return and rescue her from that strange conversation.

"I don't understand..." she mumbled.

"Your mother chose to stay in Rivendell once we left Lindon. I followed our father to Mirkwood" he said with a sly smile.

"Wait, what? What do you mean ' _our_ ' father?"

He chuckled once again. "Your mother—was my sister. You're my niece, sweet Lailah"


	21. Rumours

Lailah made several steps back until her back pressed against the wooden door. "That's not true! You're a liar!" she replied in utter shock.

Thranduil's eyes narrowed. "You are truly beautiful but yet you still have the mind of a bastard. Only a bastard could be so disrespectful towards a King. You imply I am lying?"

Anger crept up in her as she stepped closer to him again. "If you are my uncle why do you say such cruel things? I'm not a bastard! I am the daughter of Rhaego and Lianna! They loved each other! What could be so wrong about that?" she hissed.

The door opened before the elf-king could reply and Thorin entered with a little box in his hand. He sensed a very tensed atmosphere but decided not to intervene. One look at Lailah and he saw she was very angry and quite shocked.

"Here you go," he handed Thranduil the box, "the feast begins at sunset. We'll send someone to pick you up and guide you to the dinner hall. Now, excuse us, there are still some important duties for both of us."

Thranduil nodded and turned away from them, ignored the icy glare of the girl. Thorin took Lailah's hand and left the room with her.

* * *

They walked silently along the hallway, Lailah still angry and taken aback.

"What happened?" he asked once they reached her room. She sighed and entered the room, Thorin followed confused.

"He is exactly like my mother had told me! A creepy racist! He called me a beautiful but disrespectful bastard!"

"He did  _what_?" Never had the prince felt so much rage before.

"He-he also said that-that he's my uncle. My mother was his sister. I still can't believe it!"

"Oh, I'll give him hell!" Thorin growled and was on his way to the door but Lailah stopped him.

"No! You can't do that! He's your grandfather's guest. Please, this might be..." she fell silent.

Thorin stepped closer. "Might be-what?" he asked and took her hands in his.

"This might be the last feast your grandfather will be able to take place in, Thorin" she whispered and tried to hold back hot tears.

"What? I don't understand" he watched her concerned.

"Haven't you noticed it, yet? Thorin, your grandfather is old and sick-"

"He's not sick..." Thorin mumbled but she could see he knew exactly what she was talking about. Without any more words she pulled him into her arms.

"Let's not bother him with my problems" she whispered and caressed the back of his head.

"I will keep an eye on Thranduil. When I see him threatening you again I will kill him with my very own hands," he grumbled.

Lailah chuckled. "You could also try and kill him with Loyalty, Honor and Willing Heart."

He grinned. "What?"

She stepped away from him and took her two daggers. "That one's named 'Loyalty, Honor' and that one's named 'Willing Heart'"

Thorin chuckled, took the daggers and placed them on the desk again. He pulled her closer and suddenly scooped her up on his arms.

"Th-Thorin! What are you doing?" she laughed and giggled as he let himself fall on the bed with her landing on top of him. They broke out in laughter. "I-I thought there are-duties" she managed to say.

"There are. My main duty is to make you happy and see, you're laughing again," he replied and captured her lips in a kiss. She shifted a little to be able to stroke his belly again.

"Mmmmh...seems you really grow to like my muscles" he teased her a little.

Lailah giggled and blushed. "Maybe a little..." She placed her head on his chest, listened to his fast beating heart. "Are you excited?" she whispered.

"Mmmh, yes, a bit" he replied and she felt a shiver running down her spine as she heard his deep voice rumbling in his chest, vibrating against her ear.

"Why are you excited?"

He chuckled. "I'm in bed with the most beautiful woman of Middle Earth! I'd be a fool if I wouldn't be excited about that." He placed his arms around her, held her tight on top of him. Lailah enjoyed their bodycontact. Meaningful but yet still so innocent.

"Thorin?"

"Mmmh?"

"We will always be together, right?"

"Aye, of course, we will" he stroked her hair and smiled at her. She watched him for a second before she suddenly grabbed his goatie and pulled him into a deep kiss. And for the first time she felt his tongue gently lining her lips, begging for entrance. This was new to her but the sudden sensation made her spine tingle and she opened her mouth to let him pass. Carefully, almost shy, his tongue entered her mouth, both tongues dancing and teasing one another.

He tasted she had eaten some kind of sweet candy in the morning and he started to kiss her more deeply. She sighed a little, could feel his hands move along her back and she accepted every touch. They broke the kiss just to look into each other's eyes.

"I love you so, so much, Thorin" she smiled and gently stroked his cheek.

He smiled up at her. "I've never been so happy in all my life" he mumbled and shifted a little so both lay on their sides, bodies entwined and his lips searched hers for another passionate kiss.

After breaking the kiss they simply moved their hands over their bodies, loving gazes met in a loving smile.

"I never asked when your birthday is" she said after a while and he chuckled.

"Why? Do you plan a surprise party for me?"

"Maybe? No, I'm just curious. At least, I have to know how much time there is for me to create your present" she grinned and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"Well then, it is the sixth of december" he replied. "What present will I get?"

She laughed. "I won't tell you now! You'll see but I already had something on mind before and for the fact that you are a winter child it is perfect. That's all I'm gonna say for now."

"You can be so cruel" he teased her a little but she simply replied, "No, you are simply too inquisitive, my love"

* * *

"Lailah, look what the elf king gave to me!" Dís ran up to her as she entered the little girl's room. Thranduil was nowhere to be seen so he must have given Dís the present earlier. She was relieved and so she examined the necklace.

"That's a very beautiful necklace, my dear" she said and picked her up on her arms. "Shall we go to the feast now? Thorin's already awaiting us."

"Aye! Can we dance together?" Dís asked while they left the room, heading to Thorin's room.

"You and me? Aye, of course we can."

"And can I dance with Dwalin?" her eyes sparkled a little. Lailah chuckled and placed a kiss on her nose.

"I'm certain he will dance with you, princess."

Soon they reached Thorin's bedroom and entered. He was already waiting for them, dressed in dark pants, a blue tunic, a black coat and dark boots. His locks waved down along his shoulders and Lailah thought once more how magnificent her dwarf prince was.

"My two favorite ladies!" he said and approached them with a warm smile, placed a kiss on his sister's forehead and one on Lailah's lips. "Ready for some hours in Thranduil's presence?" he whispered. Lailah nodded while Dís already left the room and made them follow her.

* * *

The dinner hall was already filled with dwarves and elves. Lailah spotted Thranduil at the head of the table next to Thror.

"Oh, perfect. Do we really have to sit there as well?" she mumbled and sighed heavily. Thorin didn't like it either but he was the Prince and she was his love and so they had to sit with his family.

"Remember that my grandfather is so very fond of you, my love. We can't refuse to sit with him. Just try to ignore the elf-king or at least try to forget what he said. I don't like it as well but it's my duty to be there. To talk with him even if I have the urge to punch his face and break his stupid crown."

She chuckled. "Thank you, Thorin. Aye, let's just get through the dinner. Once the actual feast starts we can dance and ignore him."

They saw Thror gesturing towards them, calling them to sit with him. Lailah took a deep breath and followed Thorin while she watched Dís sitting with Dwalin and Balin. At least the little princess had some fun with her secret crush.

"A there you are, we already missed you" Thrain said as Lailah and Thorin took their seats. Much to her discomfort she had to sit opposite of Thranduil. Though she sat inbetween Bilola and Thorin it was still uncomfortable for her but she tried to make the best of it.

"Your majesty, your gift for the princess was very beautiful" she said and sent Thranduil a faked smile.

"Oh, yes she's right. I've seen the necklace! Remarkably craftwork!" Thror added with a honest smile. Lailah could see the elf-king scanned her face before he replied,

"I'm glad my gift was for the pleasure of you all. Tell me, Lailah...where is your family?"

She narrowed her eyes, grabbed Thorin's hand under the table, dug her nails into his flesh to prevent herself from grabbing a fork and thrust it into the elf-king's eyes.

"You do know very well that my parents are dead" she hissed, causing the Durin family to look at her quite surprised about her little outburst.

"Ah, I remember there had been some news about it. I'm truly sorry about your loss, my dear."

"I don't need your-" she fell silent, restrained herself again before she added, "Thank you for your condolence."

Lailah could see Thror watched her concerned, as if he knew something wasn't quite right between Thranduil and her. The dwarf king tried to change the topic.

"Now, where is your son? Why didn't he come as well?"

Thranduil's gaze drifted to the King and Thorin could feel Lailah's grib soften a little. He sent her a small smile, leaned in closer and whispered, "Calm down, we will eat and excuse ourselves later. Deal?"

She nodded and let go of his hand to start filling her plate with bacon, mashed potatoes and some vegetables. Most of the evening she was in deep conversations with Bilola, Thorin and Frerin. Thror, Thrain and Thranduil decided to relocate themselves to another table in the back of the room where they had some possibility to talk without anyone intervening.

"You don't like the elf-king, right?" Frerin asked after a while and caused Lailah to shift and exchange a look with Thorin.

"Am I that obvious?" she sighed defeated and sent the younger Prince a smile.

"Aye, you are at least when it comes to anger. And you're angry, I can see it in your eyes. Am I right, Thorin?"

Thorin chuckled. "That woman is like the ocean. You may see the surface but you'll never be able to fully understand what's deeply hidden inside" He pulled her a little closer and kissed her.

Frerin was impressed but watched Lailah again. "What's wrong about that elf-king?"

"Nothing, it's alright. I-I really don't want to talk about it now. Maybe later. Or never...I prefer never" she mumbled and got up.

"Wait, Lailah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you" the young Prince said but Thorin shook his head. "It's not your fault, brother. Don't worry, she's not mad with you" He followed Lailah while she was already on her way to the door.

He grabbed her hand and stopped her. "You want to leave just now?"

"That was the deal, remember? Stay until dinner is over and then excuse ourselves."

"Yes, I know, but we didn't excuse ourselves yet. We can't just leave without a word" he reminded her with a grin.

She sighed. "Alright, let's tell your mother. She's over there with Dís"

He nodded and they approached his mother and sister. Dwalin and Balin looked up from their meads with a grin on their faces. Lailah smiled at them while Thorin talked to his mother.

"Lailah's not feeling very well, mother. I'd like to take her to her room and take care of her" he said and Bilola watched Lailah intently. Somehow, Lailah had the feeling the dwarf-woman inspected her very carefully. She smiled shyly and took Thorin's hand.

"You didn't drink alcohol again, did you?" Bilola asked with a concerned look in her eyes.

"No, it's just-I don't know I just feel a little unwell. Not just today, it's for a few days now. I guess maybe I caught a cold" Lailah reassured and unwittingly rubbed her stomach because it itched a little. Bilola raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Fine, you may leave. I'll tell the others you didn't feel well, my dear. Sleep well and you, my son, take care of her" she placed a kiss on Thorin's forehead and another on Lailah's.

"Are you leaving?" Dís asked with wide eyes. Lailah knelt down and embraced the girl, placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "I am tired, my dear. But I wish you a lot of fun. Did Dwalin already danced with you?"

Dís shook her head and Dwalin looked a little shocked. Lailah laughed softly. "Then go on and ask him." She got up and patted Dwalin's shoulder. "Have fun, my friend" she chuckled and took Thorin's hand.

They left the hall and Lailah felt so much easier and relieved. Little did she know about the rumours that might already spread among the dwarves in the dinner hall.

 


	22. Shopping

The sky above the Lonely Mountain was a warm violet and golden color as the morning sun slowly rose in the east, it's rays touched the valley below like golden fingers which tried to caress the landscape. It was very early in the morning, life crawled slow and silent into the city of Dale and the dwarf kingdom of Erebor. Only one sound cut the silence as an earthshuddering blow hit the dummy and the daggers slashed it, made the wood nearly burst.

"Angry, Mylady?" the dark voice of the swordmaster, Brogo, spoke up as he finally decided to ask her after watching her training for a while.

"No" she replied shortly, walked up to the nearly broken dummy and pulled her daggers out of it. They were the only ones around that early for she had decided to let her anger break free a little while Thorin had a meeting with his parents. They wanted to talk to him about 'something', that was what his mother had said when she knocked on Lailah's door earlier. The young girl and the dwarf Prince had grumbled and mumbled until they'd finally decided to get up.

"Does not look like it though," Brogo said and stepped towards her, placed his hand around her wrist before she could throw her daggers at another dummy.

"Why do you even care?" she hissed and freed herself from his grip. Instead of throwing the daggers she sank down on the grass and huffed quietly.

Brogo chuckled. "I care when a nice lady destroys my equipment," he gestured towards the broken dummy. Lailah couldn't help but giggle quietly before she replied a little calmer again,

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so rude. It's not my natural behavior. It's just that-" her voice trailed off as her eyes suddenly fell on a figure approaching the training ground, someone who made her blood boil again on instant. Brogo could see a change in her eyes and turned just to be greeted by the elf king of Mirkwood himself.

"You must be the sword master. It's a pleasure to meet you" Thranduil tilted his head a little.

"Aye, Brogo's my name. It's a honor to meet you. Though I am sorry but I can't stay any longer. Have a nice day" he said, patted Lailah's shoulder once she got on her feet again and left her alone with the elf king.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked, her voice low but still calm.

Thranduil chuckled. "I came to-apologize to you."

"Why am I not believing you this?" she grumbled and watched him carefully. His pale blue eyes had a strange expression, an expression she did not like and so she immediately fell into a defensive attitude, crossed her arms in front of her chest, the blades of her daggers peeped out on both sides.

"I don't know why you don't believe me. So, I just came to give you an advice and you should listen to me carefully," he stepped closer towards her, his whole attitude was threatening to her and she really had to stop herself from putting an end to his life in that very second. He smiled spitefully as he leaned in a little closer and hissed, "If I were _you_ I would stop acting like that in front of me. Or do you want the family of Durin to know that you are nothing but a bastard?"

She grinned proudly. "The family of Durin knows very well about my heritage and they also know that  _you_  are a racist! Just because they let you stay here does not mean they truly want you here. You came to pay respect to King Thror and all you did was insulting me, threatening me and in that way, disrespected the King for he is my family now as well."

Thranduil watched her with a blank expression though fury was clearly shown in his eyes as he hissed, "All that glitters is not gold! This kingdom will not always be able to protect you. Maybe it's falling earlier than you think. The dwarves dug deep and with much greed," he turned on his heels to march off, left Lailah behind with wide eyes.

What did he mean by that? Did he plan to overtake Erebor? No, that would make no sense, for he was an elf and his world was the forest, not the mountain. Oh, she wished he would leave soon. With a heavy sigh she attached the daggers to her waist and left the training ground as well. The only possible way to avoid being around that elf too much would be some kind of distraction during the daytime. She walked through the gate of Erebor where some of the guards nodded at her with a smile. She returned that smile and walked on, through the empty throne hall up towards her room but as she walked along the accomodation hallway a voice behind her spoke up,

"Lailah! Come here!"

She turned around just to be embraced tightly by the younger Prince Frerin. He laughed and stepped away from her, his hands placed on her shoulders as he let his gaze drift along her. "My, I never thought it would happen that fast but I can only congratulate you!"

Lailah was more than confused and chuckled. "Uhm-what's the matter?"

"What's the matter?  _You_  ask  _me_  what the matter is? Lailah, you will be the mother of my nephew or niece!" Frerin called and embraced her once again.

"Wait, what? I do-what?"

His smile vanished as he was aware that she really seemed to have no knowledge of her pregnancy. "Well, mother said you might have a baby because you feel unwell for a couple of days and she talked with Thorin earlier today"

"Oh...oh no, please," she blushed heavily as she was aware how embarrassing that situation must have been for Thorin. Just as embarrassing as for her now as she said, "I may have missed something but aren't two people supposed to...make love...to have a baby?"

Now it was his turn to blush. "I-I don't...I mean, yes you're right. So you...you had not...yet?"

This whole situation was so strange that she couldn't help but laugh. "No! Frerin, we confessed our love a couple of days ago! Do you really think we would make love yet? This is all so new for both of us, we're still exploring each other...on a mental level"

"That makes sense, yes" he grinned and placed an arm around her shoulder. "Let's pretend this never happened, alright?"

She grinned cheekily. "Aye, my lips are sealed. Though I think I should go look for Thorin. Do you know where he is?"

"I've seen him just a couple of moments ago entering his room. I'm certain he's still there"

* * *

Without even thinking about knocking she just opened the door of his room just to find it empty.

"Uhm...Thorin? Are you here?" she called as she could hear a noise from his bathroom. Silently she closed the door and sneaked further into the room, lowered onto his bed and waited more or less patiently for his return. It sounded as if he would take a bath right now and she was on the edge of getting up just to take a quick look but on the other hand she was too nervous and so she leaned with the back against the headboard of his bed and let her eyes drift along the room. She'd been in there before but most of the time they had been in _her_ room so she scanned it carefully now.

His wardrobe was open and she could see many royal attire as well as many leisure wear. She cast another glance to his bathroom door before she got up and stepped closer to his wardrobe to take out a coat. It was a black leather coat with some dwarfish runes stichted into it around the waistline. She smiled and scanned it carefully to take in the perfect measurement until she heard a door open.

She hastily put the coat back and turned around just to blush heavier than ever before in her life. Thorin, on the other hand, stopped dead in his track as he saw her in his room, stared at him with her eyes wandering along his naked chest. He was relieved for the fact that he had a towel around his waist but all in all he had no idea what he should do now.

"I-uhm, I just-I wanted to take a look at you...I mean to look for you..." she stammered and tried to lead her gaze somewhere else.

His long, dark mane hung heavy and wet over his naked shoulder and back, his chest still glistened from the oil he had put in the water. His hand drove over his face, the other hand grabbed the towel to prevent it from falling.

"Uhm-uhm, yes that's...I just have to get to my wardrobe...to put on some clothes" he mumbled and stepped closer towards her, made her step aside. Lailah inhaled the scent of lavender, a smile curled her lips and she had to stop herself from reaching out to touch him.

"My mother thought you're pregnant" he said while he took a blue tunic and pulled it over his head.

She sighed heavily. "Yes, I know. Frerin came to me to congratulate. It was quite embarrassing to tell him it's impossible that I'll have a baby just by now."

Thorin chuckled. "Yes, now she has to inform the rest of the family that they still have to wait for another heir," he turned around to grin cheekily at her while he pulled a dark trouser on. "Alright, you may look again."

Hesitantly she turned to look at him now fully dressed except for some boots. "I'm so sorry that I caused so much confusion within your family just because I did not want to stay around Thranduil too long last night."

He stepped closer to her, pulled her into his warm embrace, his lips placed soft kisses on her head before they finally reached her lips to capture them in a loving, gentle kiss. Her hands moved up and down along his back, his tunic a little damp from the oil so she could feel his muscles once more. Unwittingly she sighed and caused him to break the kiss and watch her amused.

"I love you, Thorin" she whispered and leaned her head against his shoulder. "I just want you to hold me for a while. I really need this now"

He frowned, uncertain if he should ask what was wrong though he might have had an idea. Instead of asking he decided to lower down on his bed and pull her with him, held her close and whispered sweet nothings into her ear until he was aware that she was asleep in his arms. He smiled, gently stroked her hair and closed his eyes as well for a nap.

* * *

At noon, Lailah was on her way to the city of Dale together with Dwalin who had decided to accompany her for she was still a stranger to the city and he knew best where she could get the things she needed to buy for Dís' birthday present as well as the one for Thorin; though Thorin's birthday was still three months ahead but she decided to make his present as well so she had some more distraction from Thranduil's presence.

Once the two of them reached the main street Dwalin asked, "So, what do you need?"

"First of all I need stitching and knitting utensils. Next I need to get some fine fabric, mainly silk."

He nodded and gestured her to follow him. Once they got the utensils he led her into another shop where she immediately fell in love with all those fine fabrics. She spotted some beautiful pink silk. "That is perfect for Dís, don't you think?" she said and let her fingertips run over the smooth fabric, her inner eye started to form the dress out of it. She smiled and turned towards the shop-owner.

"I need some of this pink silk for a dress I'd like to create for a girl that'll turn ten in two months" she said and showed him the fabric she needed.

He stepped closer and inspected it. "That's a very nice kind of silk. I got it from the marketplace of Rivendell a couple of weeks ago. Very good choice. And I suppose that special girl is the Princess under the Mountain?" he asked with a grin.

Lailah was surprised, exchanged a look with Dwalin who simply grinned as well. "Uhm...yes, how do you know?"

"Rumors spread fast in a town like this, Mylady. I overheard many conversations about the girl that's going to become the wife of the eldest Prince of Erebor"

She raised her eyebrows in utter surprise. "Rumors? And what else are the people saying?"

"Nothing negative, if that's what you're asking for. Though some of the young girls around are, of course, a bit jealous. So, I might have the right measurements for that fabric" he went into the backroom with the fabric to cut the perfect amount of it.

Dwalin was patiently waiting though he didn't really like to stay in a shop like this. He already thought about getting a nice mead afterwards. "I'd like to invite you on a mead, or, well, a grape juice in your case" he said with a smile while Lailah's gaze still drifted along the shelves with fabrics. She nodded absently, mumbled a "That would be nice" and spotted a pile with different kinds of leather.

She stepped closer and immediately chose a very dark brown, nearly black suede. "That feels incredibly smooth. Dwalin, come here" she breathed and the dwarf approached her. "Feel it" she said, took his hand and placed it on the leather.

"Well, it's leather" he chuckled but he knew she had something on her mind and so he added, "But it feels very good, yes"

She smiled at him and as the shop-owner returned she said, "And I need that whole layer of this suede, please"

"The whole layer? That's expensive!" the owner called surprised but she just shrugged. "That's fine, I'm certain I have enough gold."

He shrugged and put the silk and the suede in a bag, handed it to her but as she was fumbling in her coinpurse he suddenly waved her off. "No, it's fine. You'll be part of the royal family, you don't have to pay for this."

"But..."

"No. See it as a present from a friendly shop-owner" he smiled and her eyes shone bright.

"Thank you so, so much!"

They left the shop and Lailah was happy for she knew exactly what she would do with that suede. Though there was still one thing missing. "Is there a fur trader somewhere?" she asked Dwalin while they were already on their way to the Inn of Dale.

"Yes, right over there. Why?"

But she was already on her way towards the shop. Dwalin chuckled and followed her. After some searching she finally found what she was looking for. A layer of raccoon fur.

Finally she had all the fabrics she needed to create the birthday presents for her beloved ones.


	23. Shine like a star

Snow still covered the landscape of Haudh Lin, the lowlands of Ered Luin and lowered onto the grassy valley like a blanket of pure white. The sun was nearly set and clouds hung heavy in the sky like grey sheep.

Thorin could not believe that the annual Spring Festival should take place in two weeks. It was mid-February and much to the dwarf prince's displeasure, that festival would be of two weeks length. Twenty years had passed by since the dragon had taken the mountain, since Thorin had lost the love of his life.

His gaze drifted up into the sky again but still the clouds were thick and he sighed heavily. Since he lost Lailah he had never seen that star again even in the clear night sky of the summers. He just entered Thrasi's Lodge which was the most famous traveller's lodge within the Ered Luin. Though it was located in the lowlands which sometimes got attacked by goblins from the mountains in the east, it was all in all a quite safe place. Especially now that winter was nearly passing and spring was on its way.

The dwarf prince could still not believe that it was twenty years ago because for him it felt as if it was yesterday. Though he worked hard to give his family and the folk of Erebor a new life, there was still that immense pain in his chest whenever he thought about the Lonely Mountain and that horrific day.

With another heavy sigh he brushed the dwelling tears away and entered the lodge. His gaze drifted along the foreign travellers, mostly human rangers that traded with gold and treasures or even fur and leather. Some elves were there and he tried to ignore them as best as he could. He approached the bar, slumped onto the barstool and ordered a tankard of the strongest mead. He needed this now to drown his sorrow and pain.

Once the landlord, a burly dwarf, pushed the tankard to him he immediately took a long sip and bumped the tankard down onto the wodden counter.

"Had a hard day, Prince?"

Thorin turned his head and saw a young dwarf with long red hair. He couldn't be older than thirteen or fourteen. He had never seen this laddie but he sensed that he was not one of those who were disrespectful towards the dwarves of Erebor.

"Aye, just like every day," Thorin replied and the young dwarf watched him uncertain until the Prince finally signaled him to sit down next to him and ordered very light mead for the young one.

"Oh, thank you! You're too kind," he said and blushed a bit but took the tankard and watched how Thorin paid for it.

"I've never seen you, what is your name?" Thorin asked curiously and the red-haired dwarf straightened himself proudly as he replied,

"My name is Glóin, son of Gróin and younger brother of Óin."

Thorin watched him surprised. "You're from the House of Durin as well? Wait, that means you must be the cousin of Balin and Dwalin."

"Aye, that is correct. I am somehow related to you as well," Glóin said proudly again and took a sip from his mead.

Thorin couldn't help but chuckle. "So let's drink to that," he clinked his tankard with Glóin's and they took a long sip before they bumped them onto the counter in unison.

"You come from Dunland, right?" the prince asked and watched him intently.

"Yes, until we decided to go with you and settle here in Ered Luin. To be honest, it was my idea to follow you and your family. Seriously, my Prince, I would follow you everywhere if I have to. Whenever you need me I will be there and help. So, I heard my father talking to your grandfather a couple of days ago. They talked about marching on Moria to destroy the orcs and reclaim Khazad-Dûm. Is that true? Are your planning something like this?"

Thorin seemed to be very surprised. "I have no idea what you are talking about, laddie. My grandfather has not talked to me about such plans, yet," but he knew very well that Thror had the urge to do such a thing sometime soon. He sighed and emptied his tankard as suddenly a voice called loudly,

"There he is, the Prince without a mountain. What a pleasure to see you!"

It was a young elf who called teasingly from one of the tables where a group of elves was gathered around. Thorin growled silently, but managed to control his temper.

"Hey, dwarf! Why don't you just go and find yourself another mountain?" the same elf called again and Thorin was already on the edge of his nerves but still he kept silent and signaled Glóin to keep calm as well. That was until another elf hissed,

"Maybe you can find yourself another bastard-woman"

That was it; the Prince couldn't hold back his fury anymore. He jumped up from the barstool, knocked it to the ground and approached the elf, grabbed him by the collar of his silky dress and lifted him up.

"Say that again!" he growled, his hand already clenched to a fist, dangerously close to strike down onto the terrified elf.

"N—nevermind, i—i—it was just a joke."

"You think the loss of someone you love is a joke?" he growled and pushed the elf back onto his chair that he nearly got knocked off but another one backed him.

"Calm down, Prince!" the landlord called and approached him, dragged him away from the table and pushed him out of the door. "Come back once you're sober and calm again! I don't want any arguments like this in my lodge. Is that clear?"

"Aye—"Thorin mumbled, wrapped his fur coat tighter around himself and trudged through the snow back towards the main road leading back to Nogrod.

"Hey, I was looking for you!" another voice suddenly called behind him but he kept on walking and sighed as the other finally caught up with him.

"What do you want, Filian?"

"Glóin told me what happened in the lodge. I thought you shouldn't be alone now."

"You thought I—what? Why shouldn't I be alone now? It's exactly what I want to be now!"

"My father once told me that an upset dwarf should never be alone," the younger one grinned and still continued to walk at Thorin's side.

"And what's the real reason why you're following me?" he grumbled and watched the young, blonde dwarf intently. He could see Filian blushed and knew it had to do something with his sister.

"I—uhm…well, I just wanted to ask you something. You know, the Spring Festival starts soon and—and I—I love your sister and—"

"Stop stammering and tell me what the matter is."

Filian sighed heavily before he finally said, "I'd like to—marry her."

Thorin stopped dead in his tracks; his blue eyes rested surprised and shocked on the young dwarf. "You want to—marry my sister? My sweet little sunshine?"

"Y—yes, and I thought I should ask for your permission. You are her eldest brother."

"You should also ask my father, my grandfather and my younger brother. Have you done this, yet?"

Filian blushed even more. "N—no, I wanted to ask you first. To hear what  _you_  think about it."

Thorin started walking again, Filian now a few steps behind him. The young dwarf winced as Thorin spoke up again,

"You chose a quite inconvenient moment to ask me, I hope you know that."

"Yes, and I am so sorry for being so cheeky—"

"Let me finish what I have to say. You are a friendly young dwarf, your family was the first to help us once we came here, they gave shelter to my two best friends and you have been the first and only friend my little sister had found in her new home. You made her life at least a bit easier and I am thankful for that. Though I still think you two are still too young to marry but—but If you are happy and you think you can make her happy then I can't prevent this. And I don't want to prevent my sister of being happy. Let me just say this once: you have my permission but if you make her unhappy in any way, I will make  _you_  even unhappier. Do you understand?"

"Aye, of course! You can't believe how relieved I am now that I have your blessing. Don't worry, I will never leave her or make her unhappy. We will have two wonderful chil—"

"Stop! Just because you have my blessing to marry her does not mean I want her to be a mother so soon! You two are still—young, like I already said. Barely thirty years, oh Mahal! Don't you dare make her a baby before the two of you are at least ninety!"

Filian chuckled nervously. "Alright, I promise."

"You're a good lad. You just have to understand that—that my sister is my precious jewel," his voice trailed off and he felt tears started dwelling in his eyes again as he once again thought about her birthday twenty years ago. She still has that dress Lailah had made for her. She also found someone making a copy of it though it was not exactly the same but very close and she enjoyed wearing it for special occasions. Thorin was certain she would wear it at the opening of the Spring Festival and he thought it would be a wonderful idea.

His gaze drifted up towards the evening sky, the clouds opened a bit but his gaze lowered again and he sighed heavily while he and Filian walked on silently.

"May I ask why you sometimes look up at the sky? I've seen you doing this a couple of times before and—well, I wondered why?"

"It's personal—," was the only response he got and finally they reached the city again.

* * *

**Twenty years earlier**

Lailah sat in her room, the fabrics for Dís' dress spread on her bed and she still worked a bit on the sketch in her journal. It was already late afternoon and the only time she left her room that day was for having breakfast and spend some time with Thorin before he had to attend on a meeting with the elf king, his grandfather and father at noon.

"Oh, this is perfect," she mumbled, let her fingertips run over the soft pink fabric and smiled. She took her utensils and began to cut the shape of the dress. She decided to make it a round-neck dress without sleeves. With high accuracy she started to handstitch the dress which was a nearly three hour work. She could have made it faster but she wanted it to be perfect and so she took her time and worked with much precision.

As she finished the first part of the dress she took the black silk and draped it to the front of the pink dress. Finally she attached a clasp made of shiny diamonds which Dwalin had given her earlier.

Once she finished the dress she stepped away from it and watched it with a satisfied smile on her lips. She was so into admiring her own work that she did not hear the door open and close and winced a bit as two strong arms were placed around her waist from behind. She smiled and leaned her head back against his shoulder and Thorin whispered,

"That's the most beautiful dress I've ever seen, my love."

He placed a soft kiss on her cheek and leaned his head against hers. Lailah caressed his hands that were placed on her belly and she replied,

"I hope your sister likes it as well."

"Oh, she will squeal and she will love you forever and always."

They laughed and she turned around to face him, capture his lips in a long and soft kiss. As they broke the kiss he leaned his forehead against hers and said,

"I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?"

"Aye, a surprise. Well, it's actually a private dinner on the balcony. You know—our balcony."

She smiled at him and gently stroked his cheek, her fingertips started to play with his goatee. "You're not going to ask me if I will marry you, are you?"

He chuckled. "Oh—no, I just wanted to spend a wonderful evening with you. But—I mean, if you wanted to—"

Now she laughed and pinched his cheek softly. "Though I love you very much but I think we are both too young to marry. So, when do we meet?"

"I thought as soon as the sun is set. A candle light dinner and after that we will cuddle up on the sofa outside and watch the moon rising up into the sky. What do you think?"

"It sounds like the most perfect evening. Alright, I will take a bath now and change my clothes and I'll meet you up on the balcony later. Now, hush, hush," she laughed, placed another kiss on his lips and shooed him out of the room.

* * *

As the sun was nearly set, Lailah made her way up towards the balcony where Thorin was already awaiting her. With wide eyes she stepped outside and could see a wooden table with two chairs. On the table was a blue tablecloth but what surprised her even more was the variety of food on the table.

A pot of steamy oxtail soup, a plate of summer greens tossed with nuts, grapes, and crumbled cheese as well as hot crab pie, spiced squash, and quails drowned in butter. There was wine for him and grape juice for her.

"Thorin, that—that is incredible! I can't decide what I should eat first," she chuckled and he sent her a warm smile before he offered her the left chair.

"I thought for such an evening we should dine the best meal the cooks of Erebor can offer. I only brought what you like so feel free to eat whatever you want. There's enough."

She smiled happily but poured a goblet of juice while he poured a goblet of wine. They started eating and nearly all of those delicious meals were emptied.

As soon as the moon started to rise Thorin got up and led Lailah to the brown leather sofa. He lowered down onto it and pulled her with him. She leaned against him, her head rested on his chest, their faces close against each other. His beard scratched her softly and she smiled even happier while her fingers started to play with his hands.

"I never thought I could ever be  _that_  happy again," she whispered and snuggled her nose into his hair, inhaled that wonderful scent of him. Though he spent most of his life within the mountain she could smell a hint of wood at him and that was her most favorite scent. "Your hair smells so—delicious," she mumbled and he chuckled quietly.

"I hope you don't plan to eat this as well. You know, I love my hair very much."

"More than me?" she asked playfully shocked.

He looked down at her and smiled. "There is nothing in this world I could love as much as you. My family not included, of course."

She cuddled closer against him and looked up into the sky, so did he. Myriads of stars shone brightly above them when suddenly he pointed up and said,

"Do you see this star over there?"

"The blue one?"

"Aye, the blue one. Can you see that this is the brightest of them all?"

She nodded and looked up towards that beautiful, blue shining star that seemed to be so different than the others. Thorin whispered,

"I will name that one my Lailah-star. Whenever I look up he will remind me of you and if I am away from home then I will look up and see that star and I know you are still there, waiting for me to come back to you. You are the brightest star on my horizon and I will make that bright, blue star up there my guardian. As long as that star is up in the sky I know you're still there, guiding my way home so I will never get lost."

Lailah was more than speechless and she felt tears starting to dwell in her eyes. His words moved her so deeply that she was unable to speak for one moment until she turned around to look into his stunning eyes before she kissed him deeply. Once they broke the kiss she watched him with so much love in her eyes and she whispered with a soft but determined voice,

"With me in your heart and that star in the sky—you will never lose your way."


	24. Lullaby

Never had Lailah been happier than on the day of the elven departure. Though King Thror wanted her to be present to say goodbye to King Thranduil and his caravan but that was something she saw no problem to do. She wanted nothing more than tell that elf King farewell and hoped she would never have to see him again.

She stood next to the throne between Thorin and Frerin as the elf King stepped closer to Thror once more, tilted his head in respect and said,

"It was a pleasure to be your guest and maybe we will see each other again sooner or later."

Lailah did not miss that his gaze drifted to her for a second and rememberd his threat a couple of days ago. The day on the training ground as he had said this kingdom would fall sooner or later due to the greed of the dwarves. She shivered but tried to stay calm as he stepped in front of her. He took her hand and placed a kiss on top of it. Thorin's hand, hidden behind his back, was clenched to a fist as he watched him carefully and with disgust. Lailah sent Thranduil a faked smile which he returned as he said,

"And you, as my niece, are always welcome in my home whenever you decide to stroll through Mirkwood."

"Thank you, though I'm certain I would take the longer way around to see more of these beautiful landscapes instead of a dark and scary forest."

He tilted his head and turned away from the royal family and signaled his caravan to move out of the mountain. Before he stepped out of the main gate he cast one last glance to Lailah and Thorin and finally vanished out of their sight.

"You did great. I don't think I could have stayed so calm if I were you," Thorin whispered and nuzzled his nose into her hair.

Lailah giggled and ruffled his hair a bit before she turned to look at him. "I know, but what should I do? Start a fight in front of your family? Thranduil is gone now and I hope I won't see him again for a long, long time. Hopefully never," she grinned and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but—Lailah, there came a raven earlier today with a letter for you, my dear," Thrain stepped closer and handed her an enveloped letter with Náin's sigil on it.

She took it with trembling hands, afraid of any bad news from home. "Would it be fine if I take my leave to read this in private?"

Thror and Thrain nodded and Thorin watched her questioningly. "May I come with you?"

"Aye, let's go," she said, took his hand and together they walked up towards her room. Once the door was closed she opened the envelope and revealed two sheets of paper. One was a letter and the other one was a drawing.

Thorin lowered down on the edge of her bed and watched her pacing up and down in front of him while reading the letter. A smile appeared on her face as she finally took a look at the drawing and her gaze drifted to Thorin.

"What does he write?" he asked curiously and reached for her hand to pull her onto his lap.

"He is asking if I enjoy my time here and if you treat me well. He also asks if I would come home for a while because Dain is asking for me every day and he misses me. Dain had drawn a picture for me," she said and showed him the picture which was a typical young dwarfling's work.

"Uhm—I suppose that's you?" he chuckled and watched her. She giggled and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Aye that is me. Dain is my brother though not by blood but by heart and I promised to keep an eye on him whenever I can."

They fell silent and while her fingertips gently caressed the back of his head she looked down at the letter in her hand. Thorin could feel a massive melancholy surrounding them and finally he said,

"If you want to visit them it's fine. Maybe we can go after Dís' birthday in two weeks."

She watched him surprised. "You would come with me?"

"Well, I am curious about your home and it would be a pleasure to meet my cousin Dain in person. I think that's a wonderful idea."

"Oh Thorin!" she squealed, wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed him down on his back. They chuckled and kissed tenderly and after a while Lailah looked down at him with such a loving gaze and whispered,

"I love you, Thorin."

He smiled and caressed her cheek as he replied,

"And I love you, Lailah. Never forget that."

She placed her ear above his heart, sighed happily and whispered,

"I could never forget that."

* * *

"Lailah, please! Please, please, please! Just one look!"

Thorin chuckled while his sister followed them through the hallway that led them to the dining hall.

It was the day before her tenth birthday and Lailah had told her that her dress was already finished. Now the little dwarf girl couldn't wait to see it.

"If I show it to you today, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore," Lailah said and cast a glance at Thorin, just as if to signal him to help her out of that situation. He grinned cheekily but stopped just to bent down to his sister and said,

"That dress was made as a present for the most beautiful princess in the world. Do you know who that might be?"

Dís giggled. "Me?"

"Aye, it's you. And a princess sometimes has to wait for her present, especially when it's for the most beautiful one. Will you now be a little more patient until tomorrow?"

Dís nodded and placed a kiss on her brother's cheek. Lailah watched them and felt her heart warm up. Seeing those two so close reminded her of Dáin and herself and she couldn't wait to visit her home in two days again. Though she had hoped that Thorin and she could travel alone but Thrain and Bilola wanted them to take at least Balin and Dwalin with them as kind of bodyguards after Thorin had refused to take a bunch of royal guards with them.

Finally they reached the dining hall and took their seats. Thror was not with them that evening and Lailah was concerned about his absence. She leaned in closer to Thrain and whispered,

"Where is your father?"

Thrain cleared his throat. "He doesn't feel very well today."

"Shall I go and take a look at him?" she asked and could see the admiration in Thrain's eyes for the fact that she cared so much about the King. He finally nodded and replied,

"I'm certain that would lighten his mood. After dinner you can go and visit him."

She smiled and continued with her meal though her mind was still invaded with the concern about Thror. She remembered the stories she had heard about the mighty dwarf King under the Mountain, fierce and moody. Now that she got to know him personally she could not believe how such rumours had begun to spread. King Thror was a warm-hearted, friendly dwarf. He was mighty, no doubt, and she could imagine that he would be a fierce warrior on the battlefield. And yet he was the one giving her the courage to stand up for herself, to be proud of where she comes from no matter if her blood was that of a dwarf or mixed with elven blood. He was the one giving her courage not to be afraid of showing his eldest grandson that she likes him and he showed them both that it was no problem that Thorin chose her as his 'One'.

Frerin pulled her out of her thoughts as he nudged her arm. She looked at him in surprise.

"Did you say something?" she asked a little confused and the younger prince chuckled amused.

"Aye, I asked if you would like to accompany me tomorrow morning. I want to go to Dale and get the present for my sister."

"A present? What present?" Dís asked from opposite the table and Lailah couldn't help but laugh. She really loved this girl. She was so sweet, friendly and just as curious as she had been when she was a dwelfling. She giggled as she thought about that word that just popped into her mind in that very moment. Finally she turned to look at Frerin again and nodded with a smile.

"I'd love to accompany you. Though maybe we should not talk about her birthday in front of her anymore today or she will get mad of curiousity."

Frerin laughed and patted her back. "Right you are. Oh, did you taste the new grape juice? The cooks thought it might be interesting to experiment a bit with the juice and they added some honey and cinnamon to it," he said and poured her a goblet of the new juice.

"Honey and cinnamon? That sounds very tasty," she said and took a small sip of it and added, "And it  _is_  tasty! I should pay the cooks a visit and thank them sometime. That's very good work."

"She will be a wonderful Queen one day," Thrain whispered to his wife who nodded with a smile and watched Lailah interacting so much with the family and being so friendly towards all the dwarves in Erebor. She was such a warm-hearted, caring and generous soul and they were both proud of their son that he chose her as the woman by his side.

Meanwhile, Thorin had the same thought. Though he knew it would take a lot of time until he would be King, for Thrain would be the next in the line before him but he could very much imagine Lailah being Queen under the Mountain one day. Her beauty would never vanish for that would be the strong elf blood in her and she would be strong and fierce if she must. She could protect her beloved ones in battle and by words. The Prince shook his head to push these thoughts aside. He smiled at her and took her hand to caress the back of it with his thump.

Later after dinner was over, Lailah had decided to pay the King a visit. Thorin placed a kiss on her cheek and watched her leaving before he entered his bedroom. He was more than excited to see the Iron Hills soon. He had never been up there and only knew from tales of old about the beauty of that place. He smiled, put his night-shirt on and crawled under the blanket, though he couldn't find any sleep until Lailah would come to join him.

* * *

She knocked gently at the dark wooden door, patiently waiting for an answer until the weak voice of Thror called her in. She entered the room quietly and closed the door. The fire in the hearth was warm and painted the room in a cozy shade.

Thror was lying in his bed, his skin and blue eyes pale but yet a weak smile showed up on his face as he saw her approaching the bed with careful steps. His hand reached for her and she stepped closer until she stood right next to the bed. He signaled her to lower down and she finally sat down on the edge.

"Lailah, my dear. It's so good to see you," he said but was overpowered by a sudden cough attack. Once it ebbed away he took her hand and sent her an apologetic smile.

"I was concerned that you've not been present at dinner tonight. Your son said you don't feel well," she said and placed a hand on his forehead and could feel he had a fever though it was not very high yet.

"I'm certain it's a cold I catched. Never forget that I grow older with each day. It's November, and like I said: Winter is coming," he mumbled and watched her with sudden warmth in his eyes that somehow seemed to signal her that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. The King might be sick now but the fire was still burning in him. He would not give in to the world of souls that soon. Mahal would have to wait a little longer for him.

"You look tired, have you tried to sleep?" she asked and stroked a strand of hair out of his face.

"No, I couldn't find any sleep," he whispered and reached for a cup of warm tea on the small side-table. She took the cup and placed it carefully to his lips so he could drink more easily. He thanked her and let his head fall down into the soft pillow again. His eyes were closed now, but he mumbled,

"Do you know a good song to make falling asleep a little easier?"

She thought for a second, only aware of that one song her father had sung to her often. "Aye, I know one though it's a short song and more for children—"

"That's fine. I just need to hear a nice song and I'm certain you have a wonderful singing voice. Please, be so kind and sing for me so I can sleep."

Lailah cleared her throat and began to sing with a very warm and soft voice,

' _Trust in me, just in me_  
Shut your eyes and trust in me  
you can sleep safe and sound  
Knowing I am around.

 _Slip into silent slumber_  
Sail on a silver mist  
slowly and surely your senses  
will cease to resist.

_Trust in me, just in me  
Shut your eyes and trust in me.'_

She cast a glance at the King and could see he was fast asleep. A smile curled her lips as she carefully got up, put the blanket over him to cover his chest and quietly headed to the door. Before she left the room she turned around again and whispered,

"Good night, my King."


	25. Preparations for the bash

After her talk with the King, she silently entered Thorin's room in an attempt not to wake him up. As she slipped under the blanket as well she immediately felt his arm around her, pulling her closer towards him and his nose nuzzled into the crook of her neck.

She smiled as he mumbled sleepily, "I missed you."

"I haven't been away that long," she giggled and tapped the tip of his nose.

"Every minute you're away feels like an entire lifetime," he mumbled but she could hear that he was more asleep than awake already and shifted even closer to him, placed a soft kiss on his lips and whispered,

"I feel the same. And now sleep well, my love."

Though she felt more than comfortable in Thorin's strong arms, her sleep was restless and filled with strange dreams.

* * *

_Dark and stony was the ground beneath her. Each step of her whirled little clouds of dust into the thick, hot air. The shapes around her formed into men and women, most of them human. She could also see some dwarves and elves. Their clothes ragged, hair messy and dirty, tears ran down from some of their faces._

_A sharp pain exploded on her back as the whip of an orc blew down on her, tore her ragged tunic apart and left red, bloody streaks on her back. They approached what seemed a huge factory; trees were hacked down and thrown into the hot flames below which seemed to come from out of the earth. She cast another glance around, could see massive mountain ranges securing the valley from three sides. In the distance she could see the shape of a high mountain, a single, solitary peak which rose shadowy at the horizon. Black smoke swirled out of it and covered the landscape into an evil shade of grey and black._

_Her eyes burned from all that smoke. The air was dry and made breathing more than difficult. She stumbled and cried out,_

" _I can't go on anymore! Please!"_

_Another blow of the whip hit her back and the evil voice of the orc snarled,_

" _Amal shofar, at rrug!"_ **(Where there's a whip, there's a way!** )

_Lailah could feel hot tears streaming down her face as she stumbled once more. The orc grabbed her hair and pushed her face into the dirty ground before he laughed and moved on; let her lie where she was. She did not move, did not want to catch the attention of any other orc._

_As she was certain that she was alone she lifted her head up again, her gaze drifted into the distance again, fixed on that high mountain._

_Another dark voice suddenly called for her in the common tongue and her head started to ache massively as the voice growled louder now,_

" _I can see you!"_

* * *

With a loud scream she snapped out of her dream, her breath came heavily and sweat covered her forehead. Thorin woke up with a start and watched her concerned.

"Lailah, what's wrong?"

"There—there was that voice. Dead, so many dead—the flames, that flaming circle!"

He frowned and pulled her into his arms, stroked gently over her head and tried to sooth her. "It was just a dream, Lailah. Everything's fine. Calm down, I will protect you."

She still sobbed silently against his shoulder. "Orcs, there had been orcs. They tortured me—"

He could feel his body tense a little. "No orc will ever lay hand on you!"

"Please, Thorin—hold me and never let me go."

The Prince placed a kiss on her forehead and pulled her down back into his arms again, started to hum a slow and soothing melody and with a smile he felt that she soon drifted back into a dreamless sleep again.

* * *

"Is everything alright?" Frerin asked while he and Lailah just passed the gate of Dale. She had been strangely silent the whole way and Frerin was much concerned about that.

"I just had a bad dream last night," she replied vaguely and changed the topic immediately, "So what present do you have for your sister?"

"She will get her very first instrument today," he said proudly and led her along the main street towards the shop of a harp maker.

"A harp? That's an interesting choice for an instrument. How come you chose this?" she asked curiously as they entered the shop. The shop keeper bowed in respect and went into the back of his shop to get the harp he had created for Dís.

"Why I chose the harp? Well, the harp is kind of a family tradition. We all know how to play a harp," he replied with a smile and examined the golden harp with the dwarfish rune for 'D' carved into it.

"Wait, what? You all know how to play a harp? Even Thorin?" Lailah asked surprised and tried to imagine him playing that quite delicate instrument.

"Surprised? Maybe you should ask him to play something for you," Frerin chuckled and thanked the shop keeper for his excellent work and took the small harp which was now neatly packed in a red box with a white ribbon.

She laughed softly and left the shop with him. "He hadn't told me about it, yet, but I suppose he is a wonderful musician. He is such a gentle soul, so romantic, so—"her voice trailed off and she blushed as she saw Frerin grin at her.

"You love my brother very much. That makes me happy," he said as they walked through the streets and crossed the marketplace where Lailah spotted the shop of a toymaker.

"Yes, I love him very much. And I can't wait to show him my home as well," she smiled and approached the toy-shop.

"I thought you already have a present for my sister," he asked curiously as they entered the shop.

"I have but it's a dress and she will grow out of it one day. Maybe I should give her something that lasts a little longer. Something that will remind her of me, you know?"

She took a teddy from the shelf and smiled. "Those look very nice and yet they look all so—ordinary. Do you know what I mean?" she turned to look at Frerin who watched her curiously.

"Uhm—you mean because they all look the same?"

"Aye and your sister is not an ordinary girl that looks like everyone else. I will buy some cloth and wool and create a unique teddy for her. I'm certain I'll be able to create it in time if you are ready to leave?"

"I have everything I need," Frerin chuckled and they left the shop again and after Lailah had bought the material they made their way back towards the mountain and arrived around noon.

The dining hall was already decorated for the feast and the cooks were busy to create the most delicious meal. Once they arrived at Lailah's room she turned to smile at the young Prince and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you for that wonderful morning, Frerin," she said and he blushed a bit.

"No, I thank you for accompanying me. Now I have to get myself ready for the feast later. Good luck with the teddy and see you later!"

She entered her room and started to work on the teddy which took around two hours until it was finished.

Lailah was certain that Dís would be very happy about the two presents.

* * *

Later in the afternoon Lailah decided it would be time to go and give Dís her first present, so she could wear her new dress later at the feast.

Lailah took the box and left her room to go and find the girl. She finally found her in Thorin's room where she unpacked a box with lots of candy and a necklace with a blue gem in the shape of a heart, framed by tiny diamonds.

"Look, Lailah! My brother made this!" she squealed and showed her the necklace. Lailah took it carefully and examined it. It was a stunning piece of jewelry and her gaze drifted to Thorin who smiled at her.

"You made this? Thorin, that is so beautiful," Lailah said and handed the necklace back to Dís who already tried to reach for the box with the dress. Thorin chuckled and stepped closer to Lailah.

"I thought it would be a wonderful idea to create her own personal heart of the mountain," he whispered and placed a kiss on her lips. She smiled against his lips and caressed his cheek until Dís squealed loudly.

"My dress! Thorin, look! That is my dress!" she jumped happily up and down and finally threw herself into Lailah's arms. "I love you, Lailah! You're the best!"she called and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Lailah laughed and ruffled the girl's hair. "So, would you like to wear it for the feast?"

"Yes! Yes, yes! Let's try it on! Thorin, go!" the girl called and pushed her brother towards the door. He chuckled amused, managed to catch another kiss from Lailah before he left them alone.

The girl pulled her tunic and pants down and Lailah helped her to put the new dress on. It fit perfectly and Dís twisted a little in front of the mirror. Lailah chuckled as she was aware that the little dwarf princess was such a girly girl which was somehow so unlikely for a dwarf woman even as a child. That's something her father once told her. Now that she thought about her father she could feel a sadness washing over her but pushed these thoughts aside as Dís took her hand and signaled her to lower down on the edge of the bed. She did what she told her and watched the princess curiously.

"I made something for you as well!"

That surprised Lailah and watched how Dís started to rummage in her cupboard and finally pulled a little bag out of it. She approached Lailah and handed the small bag to her.

"What is it?" she asked but Dís signaled her to open it. Still very curious she opened the bag and revealed a leather bracelet with two pendants. "You made this?"

Dís nodded with a proud smile. "Put it on!"

Lailah put the bracelet on and examined the pendants. Though they were not very accurate but it was still visible what they meant to say. The first was a golden elf rune which had the meaning 'Family'.

The other one was a silver dwarf rune, and not just a simple one. It was the sign of Durin, the same sign of Thorin's ring.

"Dís, that—that is so beautiful!" she said and pulled the girl into her arms, placed a soft kiss on top of her raven-black hair.

The girl giggled quietly and said,

"You are my family as well now, Lailah."


	26. The Feast

It was late afternoon already as Lailah scurried through her room, putting on her attire for the feast. As her underwear she chose a white bra and white panties. She turned around in front of the mirror, satisfied with her body which was slender but with curves on the perfect parts like breasts and hips. Her skin was quite pale just like her mother's skin had been.

She smiled and turned to put on her long skirt which reached down to her ankles. It was colored in a dark copper shade with a pattern of roses colored in light copper.

Next came a white peasant blouse with very short sleeves which fit close to her body. It was made of soft cotton with stretch for a close fit so she could wear it perfectly with the skirt. The bustline was a soft square shape for cleavage-attractiveness while maintaining some dignity.

Finally she put on a corset which had an orange and brown paisley front with a solid brown back and collar. It made her look like she had a tiny waist, magnificent chest and yet was a very serious style. It had a curvy underbust neckline and a stand up collar.

As some jewelry she put on the bracelet Dís had created for her as well as her father's golden ring and her mother's necklace with the four charms consisting of an emerald gemstone, a silver nightingale, a small plate with the letter 'L' imprinted, and a fresh water pearl.

Once again she turned in front of the mirror and smiled at her own reflection.

' _They would be so proud of me,'_ she thought and kissed the necklace and the ring with a dreamy smile before a knock on the door pulled her out of her thoughts.

She turned to open the door and smiled. "I think it's true when I say that you're the most fashionable dwarf I've ever seen," she said as she watched Thorin who leaned against the doorframe with a cheeky grin on his lips.  
He wore dark grey trousers with black boots which were made of both leather and fur, a navy-blue shirt with a silver belt around his waist with Durin's sign carved into the buckle and finally a long black coat with some silver application in form of dwarf runes.

"I'm in love with a fashionable young lady. How could I dare to wear anything less fashionable?"

She chuckled and pulled him into the room. "I'm nearly done, just need to comb and fix my hair a bit," she said and hurried into her bathroom.

Thorin watched her with a sparkle in his sapphire colored eyes as she returned to the bedroom again. He couldn't prevent his eyes from scanning her from head to toe but a satisfied yet cheeky grin on her face told him that she was fine with that.

"I suppose you like what you see?" she chuckled and stepped closer towards him.

"Aye, that—that's an incredible dress. Did you make all that on your own as well?"

"No, that one I bought in my favorite shop at home," she replied and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Once they broke the kiss she stepped away and opened her wardrobe.

"I nearly forgot the present," she giggled and pulled a dark-green box out of the wardrobe.

Thorin watched her confused. "I thought you have given her the dress already?"

She nodded and revealed a light-brown, very soft woolen teddybear with a green 'D' stitched onto its belly.

"You know—I thought that the dress would not fit forever and so I wanted to give her something that lasts much, much longer. For that I created that teddy," she handed him the teddy and he examined it with a smile before he handed it back to her.

"Why didn't you just buy one?" he asked amused while she took the teddy and placed it back into the box.

"I could have bought one but I thought such a unique little princess deserves a unique little teddy," she replied and her gaze drifted to Thorin again who watched her astonished.

He stepped closer towards her, placed one arm around her waist to pull her closer and said,

"I thought it's impossible to fall even more in love with you. I've never been so wrong in my life," and finally captured her lips into a tender kiss once more.

* * *

The dining hall was already filled with lots of dwarves scurrying around, setting a table on which a pile of boxes was placed. Three long tables were set for the party.  
Thorin and Lailah just entered the hall and she could feel all eyes on her immediately. She blushed a bit as Bilola approached them with a warm smile on her face.

"Lailah, my dear! You look stunningly beautiful tonight!"

She pulled the young girl into a tight embrace which made Thorin's heart flutter. He remembered that his mother was very picky about the girl he should chose as his 'One' though before Lailah there never was a girl in his life at all. His parents had often invited young dwarf ladies from Dale but none of these ever set his heart on fire like Lailah did on instant despite their unusual first meeting which he now remembered always with a smile on his lips. He knew it was her wild behavior compared with her playfulness and yet her love for his family that had catched his interest the most.

Bilola stepped away from her and let her gaze drift over his attire with a proud smile on her face. "You look just as majestic as you grandfather already," she said and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Talking about him—will he be here tonight?" Lailah asked and smiled happily as Bilola gestured towards a group of elder dwarves where she spotted King Thror. He seemed to be fit again which relieved her very much.

"Excuse me for a minute, I'd like to say hello to your grandfather," Lailah said and placed a kiss on Thorin's lips. He nodded with a smile and watched her approaching his grandfather. Bilola still stood next to her son as Thrain joined them with Frerin and Dís. Dís immediately ran towards Thorin and jumped into his open arms. He lifted her up and kissed her cheek.

"You are such a beautiful princess, my little sunshine," he whispered and the girl giggled while she played with his braid.

"Where is Lailah?" she asked and cast a glance around the room. Her face seemed to consist of only her smile as she spotted her with a group of elder dwarves and her grandfather in the back of the hall. "Can I go to her?" she squealed and Thorin lowered her down again and the girl immediately ran towards the group with waving hair.

* * *

Lailah slowly approached the group and stopped next to Thror. The King turned to look at her and a smile spread on his face.

"My dear Lailah! You look breathtaking tonight," he said and took her hand to place a soft kiss on top of it.

She smiled. "And I'm so happy to see you feel fine to join the feast. And I'm certain Dís is more than happy as well to have her whole family here."

He placed his massive arm around her shoulder and turned her towards the three other dwarves. Lailah didn't recognize them and watched them a little uncertain.

"Lailah, these are good friends of mine. Here we have Bragi, Náli and Khîm. They are friends from Ered Mithrin. My friends, this is Lailah, foster daughter of Náin from the Ironhills and the woman of my eldest grandson's heart," he introduced them to each other and the dwarves all placed kisses on top of her hand. She blushed a bit for she could feel they examined her curiously.

Khîm, the youngest in the group, was the first to speak, "So, you're from the Iron Hills? What happened to your parents that Náin raised you?"

"My father got killed by—an orc. And my mother was sick; she died not long after my father. It's seven years ago," her voice faded out and she could feel Thrors hand taking hers and squeeze it comfortingly.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Bragi said and tilted his head in respect for her strength to talk about it so openly. And yet there was something that gnawed on his mind. "May I ask you something?"

Lailah nodded with a smile.

"Your hair looks so—different and—well, you don't look like a dwarf at all except your height and—curves," he said trying not to sound offensive and was relieved as she giggled quietly before she replied,

"My father was a dwarf and my mother was an elf from Rivendell. I hope that is not against your—principles."

They laughed and Náli finally said, "Not at all. It's simply unusual but you have the respect of the King and might become the Queen one day, and so you have the respect of us all."

Lailah could feel a wave of relief wash over her when suddenly a loud girly voice boomed up.

" _Lailah!"_

They turned around and within a second the little princess jumped into Lailah's arms.

"Now look at the princess. Isn't her dress just as beautiful as the creator and the wearer?" Thror chuckled and went on explaining that Lailah had created the dress for Dís which caused the three other dwarves to watch her in appreciation.

"When can I open my presents?" Dís asked her grandfather who stroked her cheek with a warm smile on his lips.

"After the feast, my dear. Talking about the feast, we should take our seats now. I'm starving," he chuckled and clapped into his massive hands to announce to the whole guests to take their seats.

Lailah carried Dís to the longest table and placed her onto the seat next to Thror at the head of the table where she was able to sit on her special day.

Once they all sat at the tables the cooks entered and placed piles of different kinds of food onto the three wooden tables. Lailah couldn't even decide what she should eat first. There bowls filled with honey glazed carrots, fried potatoes, mashed potatoes, plates of pork, a huge bowl with beef stew, a plate with beef pies, roasted chicken, cabbage, salad with different kind of toppings, baked salmon, peas and ham, plates with cheese, a lot of bread as well as almond pudding, apple tart and honey cake.

She decided to taste at least a bit of everything was thankful for her elf genes so she would never gain very much weight. Thorin poured her a goblet of the spicy grape juice and sent her a warm smile.

It was a very lively and wonderful dinner and soon the tables were pushed a bit aside to give room for a dance-floor but first Dís had yet to open her presents. She took red box with the white ribbon and opened it. Her eyes began to shine brightly as she took the golden harp out of it.

"Look, mom! My own harp! My very own harp! Who gave it to me?" she squealed and cast a glance around. Frerin waved at her with a warm smile and she ran up to him to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squealed and her gaze drifted to Thorin as she called happily,

"Now we can play together!"

He chuckled and nodded in defeat. Lailah took his hand and grinned cheekily at him. "I hope to hear you playing for me as well," she whispered which surprised him.

"You really would like to hear me play the harp?"

"Of course I do! It's so amazing to know that you can handle such a delicate instrument with your big hands," she teased him a little and chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her a little closer.

Finally only the green box was left and Dís squealed even louder as she saw the teddy. She lifted it up and pressed it close against her chest. "He's so fluffy!" she called and cast another glance around to locate the person who might have given her the teddy. Lailah grinned and winked at her and Dís jumped towards her just press a long kiss on her cheek.

"I love you so much, Lailah! Did you make this?"

"Aye, I made this," she chuckled and ruffled the young girl's hair a bit.

"I will always keep him close by so I know you are with me as a guardian angel," the girl said and added seriously, "And I will name him—Fluffy!"

The crowd chuckled and finally the music began to play and many of them started to dance. Thorin took Lailah's hand and led her to the middle of the dance floor.

His hand gently slid to her back while her hand was placed onto his shoulder. They began to dance, their bodies closer than they've ever been before. Slowly, she leaned her head against his body, held him closer and sighed in absolute happiness. She couldn't find the right word for this whole situation but right now she felt like being in paradise. Lailah smiled at him, runs her fingers down Thorin's back. Their movement became a little slower as his fingertips caressed her face, gently kissed her forehead, her nose, her lips.

They danced silently, her hair swayed softly. It seemed as if they completely forgot that they were still in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by other pairs of dancers, his family and friends and all those guests from out of Erebor.

This was their own little world right now.

"It's me and you—just us two," he whispered into her ear, his eyes closed to inhale her intoxicating scent.

She smiled and stroked his chest, moved her hand down his torso to lie around the curve of his hips. He leaned into her and gently nipped at her neck. Her eyes were closed, her whole body simply enjoyed his caressing, their slow movement of the dance, the music somehow muffled just as if it came from far away.

Once they looked up into each other's eyes again she whispered,

"I never knew I could feel like this. I love you so much Thorin. Whatever will happen in the future—I hope I can live it with you."

She sealed her words with the longest, deepest kiss they ever shared before and slowly continued to dance off through the night.


	27. Coming home

Two days later the small company consisting of Thorin, Lailah, Dwalin and Balin, prepared themselves for the two-day ride up to the Iron Hills.

"How long do you plan to stay?" Dwalin asked while Thorin and he were outside already tighten the bags to the saddles of the four ponies.

"I don't know. Maybe a week, maybe two, or longer. We plan to return for my birthday the latest."

"That would mean the longest stay coul be six weeks?"

Thorin nodded and watched his best friend whose pitch-black Mohawk glistened in the early morning sun.

"You don't have to stay that long if you don't want to," he said and could see surprise on Dwalin's face. He stepped closer towards the Prince, placed one hand on his shoulder and replied,

"I follow you wherever you go and want me to, no matter how long it takes. There's no mountain too high and no river too wide. Just call for me and I'll be there by your side."

These words moved Thorin deeply. Though he knew Dwalin was his best and most faithful friend but never before had he heard such words from him.  
Thorin nodded with a thankful smile and pulled him into a tight embrace and while they leaned their foreheads against each other he replied,

"Same counts for me, my friend. Whenever you'll need me, I'll be there for you."

They stepped away from each other and simply smiled until Balin approached them.

Though he was not very old according to dwarven standards, his long bushy hair and beard were already colored in a shade Thorin would describe as salt and pepper.

The Fundin brothers greeted each other like always with a cheeky grin, hands placed on their shoulders and a quick, hard but harmless bump with their foreheads.

"So, where's your lady?" Balin finally turned to look at Thorin with his ever friendly smile.

"I suppose she still says goodbye to my family. I'm certain Dís is occupying her right now."

And he was right. Just as he had said that, Lailah stepped out of the main gate with Dís running behind her. The Princess had her teddy pressed against her chest and called,

"When will you come back?"

Lailah chuckled as she stopped and knelt down to her. "We will return soon. Do you know how many days are left until Thorin's birthday?"

The Princess seemed to calculate silently while they continued to approach the three waiting dwarves.

"Fourty-two!" she called once they reached them and Lailah patted Dwalin and Balin's shoulder and placed a soft kiss on Thorin's lips. Finally she turned to Dís again and said,

"Then we will return in fourty days the latest."

"Why so long?" Dís asked sadly and Lailah lifted her up on her arms.

"You know, I have a little brother and he misses me a lot. He is much younger than you, only three years old and he has no mommy anymore. So I want to be with him again for a while. Do you understand that?"

Dís nodded and her gaze drifted to Dwalin. "Will you bring me a present when you come back?"

Dwalin chuckled. "Aye, what would you like to have?"

"A nice wedding dress?" she giggled and buried her face into Lailah's hair.

Thorin chuckled and ruffled his sister's hair. "We will find a suitable present for you, sunshine."

She kissed his forehead and Lailah let her down again. The Princess hugged Balin and Dwalin, placed a kiss on Dwalin's cheek. He grinned and mounted his pony.

"Now, back inside, Dís! We'll be back soon! I love you!" Thorin called as the group finally rode off along the path leading away from the main gate and onto the main route up to the north-east.

* * *

On early afternoon of their second day on the road they finally drew closer towards a high and wide mountain range. Parts of the mountainside were already covered in snow, a sign that winter would soon hit Erebor soon as well.

"That looks very impressive," Dwalin said as his gaze drifted along the landscape. "I never thought the nature up here is so—rich and beautiful."

Lailah chuckled while she rode between Thorin and Dwalin. "What did you expect to find here? Trolls and wasteland?"

"No, I just never imagined that the grass is so green, the river that blue and so many colorful flowers. Even the mountains don't look threatening at all."

She smiled and nodded. "Aye, you're right. Well, my lovely lads,  _this_  is my home," she said with a proud tone in her voice as she pointed towards a fortress which looked like a castle built into the stone.

"This is where I live with Náin and Dáin and some of my friends. As you can see there are some battlements and four turrets from where the guards have a view to all sides in case someone would be stupid enough to try and attack us," she grinned as they kept on riding along a path of cobblestone which led along small village, a huge farmhouse with chickens pecking in the grass. A dog ran towards the four travellers, barked and wagged its tail.

"Seems like a warm welcome already," Thorin chuckled as the dog trotted next to his pony for a while until it barked one last time and ran back to the farmhouse.

"Oh, just you wait until we reach the fortess. No one knows we're coming today. It will be a surprise for all of them and believe me, am certain some of the ladies will faint right away when they see you," she grinned cheekily.

The fortress was quadrangular shaped with four circular towers. The main tower had a hexagonal form. On top of the building was a terrace with turrets. Guards were passing on the battlements and finally the group reached the main gate.

"Lailah, we didn't expect to see you today! It's a pleasure to see you again!" an elder dwarf stepped closer. He embraced her quickly and cast a judging but friendly glance towards her three companions. "And who are your friends?"

They had all dismounted their ponies and Lailah chuckled as she took Thorin's hand and replied,

"Here we have Balin, son of Fundin," she introduced him first. He bowed his head and smiled at the elder dwarf. Lailah gestured to Dwalin and added,

"This is Dwalin, son of Fundin," also Dwalin bowed with a slight smile on his lips.

Finally she looked at Thorin and said with a cheeky grin, "And this is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, Prince under the Mountain."

The elder dwarf gaped at him for a second in disbelief until he found his manners again. He bowed deeply and said,

"Prince Thorin, it is an honor to welcome you here. I am truly sorry that I didn't recognize you right away."

Thorin placed his hand on the other one's shoulder. "I suppose you've never seen me in person, therefore it's not your fault. And I'm no monster. I will be guest in these halls just like everyone else who come from far away. Tell me, what is your name?"

"Dando, at your service," he replied proudly and Thorin nodded with a smile.

Lailah now stepped forward again. "Dando, would you please make sure the ponies get secured?"

He nodded and they started to pull their bags from the saddles. Once they had their luggage on their backs Lailah moved on through the gate. The three dwarves followed her and stared in awe as they stepped into a rectangular courtyard with porticos and two galleries on octagonal columns. Everything was made of massive granite and marble.

"This is the entrance courtyard. It's made of light granite and marble to give guests the feeling of being welcomed friendly. Light colors means light moods," she explained as she saw them watching around, eyes wide and mouths slightly open. Thorin looked at her and replied,

"No wonder you are such a light-hearted girl."

She chuckled and pinched his cheek gently. "Alright, follow me. That's only the beginning of it."

Together they climbed up a long flight of stairs until they reached the first floor. Though Thorin and also the Fundin brothers lived their whole live in Erebor and thought the beauty of its halls could never be topped they were just right now proved wrong.

"This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Thorin breathed as he let his gaze drift along the gallery which was traced with a flaming trace on parapets decorated with diamonds shining in all different colors.

From the battlement they could see that the whole fortress, or castle, was surrounded by a barbican, which loopholes were carved in low relief the sign of Durin.

"How many floors does this fortess have?" Balin asked amazed.

"Six floors, plus a basement. There's the ground floor where the entrance hall is set, then there the first floor where we are right now. Then comes the main floor with the accomodations halls and the assembly halls as well as the hall for feasts. Then there's the second floor, the upper gallery and the gallery of covers," she explained while they took another flight of stairs and finally reached the main floor.

"We should bring our bags to our rooms and go find my Pa and brother," she suggested and marched off along a hallway which walls were decorated with wall hangings of rich colors as well as carved pictures of ancient dwarf Lords.

She stopped in front of a double door. "This is a guest room. It's two rooms separated by another small door so you both have some privacy," she said to Dwalin and Balin and opened it. The brothers stepped into the room and smiled. It was colored in green and cream color.

"I take that room," Dwalin said and shooed Balin into the other room which was colored in dark red and gold.

"Alright, now come on, I'll show you my room," she took Thorin's hand and led him a bit down the hallway and stopped in front of a double door which had two signs carved into each of it. The left door was carved with a picture of a friendly, yet very warrior-like dwarf with a little girl on his arms. The right door showed the picture of a beautiful, slender she-elf and it was clearly visible that she had the same facial features as Lailah.

"Are those your parents?" he asked curiously and let his fingertips trail over the massive oaken-door.

"Yes, that's my father and my mother. And the girl on his arms—well, that's me. Náin created these doors himself as a remembrance of them. Like I said, my father was a very good friend to him. I'd say just like Dwalin and you," she replied with a soft voice and finally pushed the door open.

Her room was decorated just like Thorin would have imagined it. Her bed stood close to a window which opened onto a small balcony from which it was possible to overlook the valley to the east. He was certain if the sky outside wouldn't be covered with so many clouds seemingly filled with a lot of snow already he would make out the shadowy shape of Erebor somewhere at the horizon.

Her bed was covered with a bed-cover in the shade of orange and brown. In one corner stood a workbench with a sewing kit, a basket with wool in different colors, some layers of silk, leather and fur as well as a leather-bound journal in which she seemed to have a lot more sketches drawn.

He smiled and stepped closer towards the bed and placed his bags on it. She leaned hers against the massive wardrobe and opened the window. "I know it's cold outside but I just need to let some fresh air into that room now. Seems Pa had forgotten to open it from time to time during my absence," she chuckled and turned to look at him. He gazed at her with so much admiration and love that she felt her heart bump heavily in her chest.

She stepped closer towards him and captured his lips in a tender kiss. "I hope you like it here," she whispered against his lips as they broke the kiss.

"I love it. It's such a beautiful place. I never imagined it to look like this. Just like Dwalin said earlier, I thought it would be more rough and wild."

"Oh there are rough and wild parts in the mountains, that's true. The mines are in the south—they—well, you know they collapsed—," her voice trailed off and he pulled her into a tight and silent embrace.

"Maybe we should go and look for your Pa and Dáin now," he suggested after a couple of moments and she nodded. They left her room and bumped into Dwalin and Balin who were both examining the carvings in the walls. Lailah chuckled,

"You like these?"

"Aye, they seem to tell stories of the ancient times just like in the halls of Erebor," Balin replied fascinated and turned to look at her.

She gestured them to follow her into another wing of the main floor. Just as they turned around the corner which would lead them to the assembly hall a loud voice called suddenly,

" _Lailah!"_

They turned around and watched how Lailah and another girl squealed and jumped into each other's arms.

"Lailah! I didn't know you would return today! Oh my, I missed you  _so_  much!" the dwarf girl called. Thorin assumed she was the same age of Lailah.

Finally they turned to look at the three of them. "You brought some guests? Oh, is one of them your Prince?"

Dwalin chuckled and patted Thorin's shoulder. Lailah pulled him closer and said,

"Aye, this is Thorin, Prince under the Mountain."

He tilted his head and smiled as he said, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"No, no, it's pleasure to meet  _you_! I'm just a common dwarf girl," she giggled and her honey-colored eyes twinkled in the light of the sun that fell through one of the high windows.

"And who are those?" she turned to look at the two brothers.

Lailah once again introduced Balin and Dwalin. Finally she said,

"And this, my lovely lads, is my best friend Alina."

Alina grinned cheekily as she flipped her long, copper colored hair back, revealed just the hint of sideburns on her face. She was rather short, even a bit shorter than Lailah but seemingly a bundle of energy. She watched Dwalin curiously as she said,

"That's an interesting haircut."

He smiled, suddenly a little shy, and thanked her. They held gaze for several moments causing the three other to exchange some amused looks.

Finally Lailah clapped into her hands and said,

"Fine, so how about this: Thorin, you and me we go look for my Pa and brother. And Alina shows Balin and Dwalin a little more of that fortress until we meet later for a feast?"

"Sounds good to me," Thorin said and Balin agreed.

"Oh, I'd love to show you around! Follow me!" Alina called happily and marched off. Dwalin chuckled again and followed her immediately with Balin right behind.

Lailah took Thorin's hand and walked into the opposite direction. With a smile on her lips she said,

"She likes him."

He chuckled as he replied,

"And he likes her."


	28. Magic Moment

"Lailah, my dear! Oh, it's so good to see you again!"

Náin called merrily as she and Thorin entered his study. The elder dwarf rose up from his chair behind the massive, mahogany desk and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"It's good to see you, Pa. And you seem to feel better," she replied with a warm smile.

"Aye, I'm working a lot and Dain is keeping me busy as well. He keeps growing with each day. He already tried to lift a battle-axe, to no effect, of course," he chuckled and finally stepped towards Thorin.

"Prince Thorin, it's a pleasure to see you accompanied my beautiful girl. I hope you didn't run into any trouble?" he said and bowed his head a bit.

Thorin smiled and returned that bow as he replied, "It was a safe and pleasant ride. Why, did you expect any trouble?"

Lailah watched her Pa carefully as he shifted a bit closer to the desk again. "Well, there had been a couple of rumours lately. Orcs had been seen wandering through these lands heading to the south. Some of my guards had seen them passing the Red River. They assume they take the route through the plains of Rohan to avoid any trouble with the dwarves and elves. I don't know what they are up to," he explained as he handed Thorin a piece of parchment.

The Prince read the letter which was a report of orc sightings lately. He could not deny that these reports made him feel uncomfortable and angry. He handed the parchment back to Náin with a concerned look in his eyes. "Your men reported these orcs seemed to flee from something?"

"Yes, they came from the north. Something might have scared them, though we still have no idea what."

"Well, as long as they don't attack us or the elves everything is fine, right?" Lailah said to break the heavy silence. She knew that orcs were filthy, brutal creatures. She had lost her father to one of them but all in all she just wanted to enjoy her stay at home.

"You're right," Thorin finally said and placed his arm around her waist.

Náin smiled and nodded in defeat. "So, did you bring any other guests or is it just the two of you?" he asked and put his coat on.

"The Fundin brothers are here. You remember them?" Lailah replied with a smile.

"Aye, Balin and Dwalin, right? Did you show them their rooms already?"

She chuckled. "Yes and now they get a roundtour by Alina."

"Oh, then I'm certain they have a lot of fun," Náin laughed and patted her shoulder. "Well, I'm sorry that I can't stay with you any longer now but there are still some duties for me. I will tell the cooks they should prepare a little dinner for tonight, alright? No big feast, just the family."

"That would be wonderful," Lailah kissed his cheek and he patted Thorin's shoulder before he left the room to head down the hallway.

Her smile vanished a little as they left the room as well.

"What's on your mind?" Thorin asked concerned and took her hand in his.

"It's just—he seems to be merrier than a couple of months ago since my last visit but now he's diving into work and I'm just afraid he might overwork. That he might break down again sometime,"

"I think he knows very well what's the best for him. He's just like my father. Don't worry too much. Work helps him to get back to life and there's still Dain. He knows he has to be strong for him."

She smiled weakly and leaned her head against his shoulder, enjoyed the soft black fur of his coat and couldn't wait to give him her present for his birthday soon.

"Alright, let's go and find Dain. I'm certain he'll be happy to meet you in person!" she finally said and pulled him with her down along the hallway.

* * *

"Oh and here we have the blacksmith quarter! Just in case you'd like to buy some high quality steel. I don't know about the quality of steel in Erebor but here you'll find the best of whole Middle Earth!"

Dwalin and Balin still followed Alina through the different parts of the mountains. They had already seen the mines, the marketplace, the farmer's district and the jewelry shops. Now they had reached the blacksmith's quarter. The brothers exchanged an amused look while the energetic dwarf girl marched in front of them, waving her hands here and there and explained everything to them without even giving them a chance to ask questions or speak at all.

"Good afternoon, Alina!" a burly black-haired dwarf called as they passed by. He just hit hot steel with a hammer, forging a sword.

"And a good afternoon to you, Jori!" she replied merrily and turned around to look at Dwalin and Balin.

"You look exhausted," she said and grinned cheekily at them.

"Well, it was a long ride for us and you're quite—lively," Dwalin replied.

"Can't keep up with me?" she snickered and pinched his forearm.

Balin chuckled and patted his brothers back who just rolled his eyes and grinned at her.

"I could always keep up with you," he replied challengingly and crossed his arms in front of his broad chest.

"I bet you can't even beat me in a little race," she said and stepped closer towards him.

Balin grinned as he said, "Well, I'm sorry but I think that's enough action for me today. I will take a rest. See you later," and with that he left to head back to the fortress.

Once Balin was gone Alina pulled a hair-ribbon out of her pocket and made a ponytail.

"You should let your hair open, it suits you well," Dwalin tried to compliment to her.

"Oh, I will but for a race I pull it back. I tend to win," she chuckled, tapped his shoulder and called, "The last at the fortress is a stinky troll!" And with that she ran off towards the fortress.

Dwalin grumbled though he couldn't help but chuckle as he ran after her, trying to keep up. "Oh just you wait!" he called the closer he got to her.

Finally he reached her and passed by. "No! Oooh no, I won't let that happen!" she called and giggled as she sped up and suddenly jumped onto his back which caused him to stumble a little. She clung to him and laughed as they both tumbled into the grass.

"That was unfair!" he said out of breath while she sat on top of him, trying to catch breath again as well and still snickered.

"I never said it's a fair race," she grinned cheekily and pinched his cheek. Unwittingly his hands rested on her hips which made her realize in what kind of position they were. She shifted immediately down from him and lowered down into the grass next to him.

"It's quite cold. Don't you think we should go back now?" he suggested a little nervously.

"I thought you're a real dwarf. You shouldn't be too affected by the cold," she teased him but knew he was right. Winter was coming and it felt as if snow would fall within the next days.

"So as a dwarf I'm not allowed to freeze when it's cold?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

She chuckled and got up again. "Aye, but maybe you're right. I occupied you too long. You should take a bath and enjoy a warm meal. I'm certain Lord Náin will hold a feast tonight. And if you ask me politely you may even get the chance to taste my selfmade hazelnut-cookies," she winked and walked down along the path.

He followed her and for the first time in his life he felt more than comfortable in the presence of a dwarf girl of his age.

* * *

Lailah knocked gently at the door of Dain's room and entered once he called her in. She grinned cheekily at Thorin as they entered the room and saw Dain sitting at his desk reading a book.

"Now, look at my buddy! You've grown so much!" she called as he jumped up and into her arms.

"Lailah! I missed you so much! Did you get my picture?" he asked and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Aye, it was beautiful! Dain, I'd like to introduce you to your cousin," she said and placed him back down and took Thorin's hand. "This is Thorin, Prince of Erebor," she introduced him.

Dain's eyes grew wide in admiration. " _You_  are the Prince? Oh, I heard so much about you!" He stepped closer to Thorin and bowed in front of him.

Thorin couldn't help but laugh. "You don't have to bow in front of me, Dain. We're a family," he patted the young dwarfling's shoulder.

The dwarfling's eyes sparkled even more and he grinned from one ear to the other. "Will you stay here forever now?"

Lailah and Thorin exchanged a quick amused glance before she replied,

"No, we will leave in a month again so we can celebrate his birthday in Erebor."

"But then you will come back, right?" Dain asked, now taking her hand and looking at her with pleading puppy eyes.

"I'm certain we'll see each other again soon after that," she reassured him and placed another kiss on top of his head.

* * *

Later in the evening, the dinner was just over, Lailah and Thorin entered her bedroom.

She chuckled as she opened the window. "I can only imagine Alina beat Dwalin in a race. I wish I could have seen that."

Thorin did not respond and she frowned. She turned her head and watched him, saw him with his back leaned against the closed door and watched her with admiration.

"Are you alright?" she asked and stepped closer, seemed to have pulled him out of his trance.

"Y-yes, everything's fine—perfectly fine," he mumbled and pulled her closer, captured her lips in a tender kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck while his hands ran down along her sides just to rest on her hips.

Suddenly he picked her up. She squealed and giggled. "Th-Thorin, what are you doing?"

Without a word he carried her to the bed, laid her down and lowered down next to her, bent slightly over.

She couldn't deny that she loved that sweet feeling of his weight pressing her into the sheets. "I can't believe you're real, Lailah. Your beauty strikes me everytime I look at you."

She smiled up at him and pulled him into a kiss again. As they broke it she whispered, "I feel the same for you, Thorin. And—and I—", her heart suddenly started racing rapidly in her chest as she thought about her following words. Finally she breathed, "And I want to feel you tonight."

He blinked at her, quite uncertain, as finally a warm smile showed up on his face and he placed another kiss on her lips, longer this time while one of his hands trailed down to her stomach, made her gasp a little.

He looked into her eyes, questioningly, but she simply smiled at him and breathed, "I trust you…"

His hand slid under her tunic, let his fingertips trail over her soft skin and Lailah felt she was completely lost in him as he slowly opened the lashes of her tunic. His lips started to kiss her neck, down along her chest. She couldn't help but moan a little as she felt his beard softly scratching her breast while his fingertips gently stroked the sides of the other one.

A rumbling groan left his throat while he continued caressing her and felt her fingers dug into his long, dark mane. One of his hands trailed down along her hip and over her thigh. She grabbed his hand to stop him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, afraid that he might have scared her somehow.

"Nothing—I just…I just want to—undress you," she whispered with a shy smile and he chuckled in relief, signaled her to do whatever she would like to do.

With trembling hands she pushed his tunic over his head and tossed it to the floor. She looked into his eyes while her hands started sliding over his muscular chest which was covered with patches of dark hair already, not that much though. He closed his eyes and leaned down again to place another loving kiss on her lips while her hands trailed down along his stomach.

He shifted a bit and made her gasp again as she felt his hard member through the fabric of their pants against her thigh.

Once the last pieces of fabric were tossed away he positioned himself. "I'm just as nervous as you are," he mumbled before he kissed her.

She smiled, one hand stroked along his cheek, played with the tip of his beard. "I want to become one with you, Thorin."

His heart leaped as he kissed her gently again and began to enter her slowly. Her finger dug into his upper arms once he reached a little resistance. He stopped instantly and looked down into her eyes. "Do I hurt you?"

"No—please don't stop."

With one last deep breath he moved on, uncertain about her whimpering sounds so all he could do was take her pain by kissing her deeply while he moved into her, never felt so much pleasure in his life before.

They had no idea how long they made love until they both bursted in their climaxes. He breathed heavily while his face was nuzzled in the crook of her neck; still lay upon her, her arms wrapped around his waist. They simply enjoyed being entwined like this for a long moment.

"I love you so much, Thorin."

He rolled onto his back and pulled her closer. "And I love you, Lailah."

She smiled while her head lay upon his chest. This was their special night, their magic moment.

She was his, and he was hers. And they would be, until the end of time.


	29. Home

Early morning light peeped through the high window with its green-colored curtains. The only sound that broke the silence was the calm breathing of the sleeping dwarf who lay on his stomach. One of his muscular arms hung over the edge of the bed and he snored quietly.

Suddenly a loud knock sounded from the door and made him jump, now wide awake. He grumbled and mumbled while he shuffled to the door, one hand ruffled through his black Mohawk. He pulled the door open as a female voice squeaked,

"Ew! Get dressed!"

Dwalin blushed heavily as he saw Alina in front of the door. She covered her eyes with one hand and he looked down on himself, now aware that he was completely naked. He blushed even more and mumbled an apology. He grabbed his pants and tunic and put it on.

"Alright, I'm dressed," he mumbled and she lowered her hand to look at him.

"That's much better," she said with a cheeky grin and entered the room.

"Uhm—I didn't invite you to come in," he mumbled but she lowered down on the edge of his bed.

"I know, but I thought before we strike roots I simply invite myself," she replied and watched him. Dwalin closed the door and approached the window to pull the curtains aside and opened the window.

"Why are you up that early? The sun's not even properly up in the sky, it's just peeping above the horizon. I had such wonderful dreams," he grumbled and turned to look at her after he inhaled the fresh air.

"You're staying for a while so you can sleep enough on the other days. Today I'd like to show you the early morning life in the hills."

"Oh and I can't do that on any of the other days I'm staying here? It  _has_  to be on the first?" he asked but couldn't help and smile a bit.

She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Don't be a bad-sport! And now go and take a bath. I will wait for you."

Dwalin stood staring at her quite in disbelief and tilted his head a little. "You don't plan to stay in  _here_  while I'm in  _there?"_  he pointed at the door leading to the bathroom.

She seemed to realize that the situation would be quite improper and got up. "Aye, sorry for being too cheeky. I will wait in the dining hall." And with that she left the room and closed the door behind her.

Dwalin shook his head and chuckled. He grabbed some fresh clothes and entered the bathroom. He poured warm water into the bathtub and undressed to lower into the comforting warmth of the water. He sighed happily and leaned his head back to relax a bit. Alina could wait a little. She deserved it for waking him so rudely that early in the morning. He was just on the edge of drifting to sleep again as the door of the bathroom opened.

"What's that commotion so early in the morning?" a voice spoke up and Dwalin nearly got a second heart-attack within a couple of minutes. He winced and water spilled onto the floor. He turned to see his brother, Balin, standing in the doorway.

"Balin—it's you, thank Mahal. No—wait, why are you in my bathroom?"

Balin chuckled and stepped closer. "I heard voices in your room and suddenly there was silence and I thought maybe something happened."

Dwalin started to rub his skin with a cloth while Balin lowered onto a stool nearby. "Alina caused the commotion. She woke me up just because she wants to show me the 'early morning life'. That girl is insane," Dwalin explained and made a circling gesture with his finger in front of his forehead.

"That girl seems to like you," Balin replied with a cheeky grin and Dwalin stopped moving. His gaze drifted to his elder brother.

"That's nonsense," he mumbled and poured water over his head. Balin got up and filled fresh warm water into a bowl and took a bottle of some hair-oil. "What are you doing?" Dwalin asked confused.

"Just be silent and let me help you," Balin said and started to rub a bit of the oil into his brother's thick, black hair. The oil smelled like fresh fir-tree and a hint of lemon. It was long ago since Balin had done such things for his brother but he had some kind of a feeling that he needed this now. Both of them needed such a warm act of brotherly love and affection and Dwalin leaned back and enjoyed it.

After a while, Balin poured water over Dwalin's head and ruffled through his Mohawk before he stepped away from the tub.

Dwalin got out of the tub and put on his fresh clothes. He wore a dark green tunic with subtle dwarf runes printed on it, black pants, and heavy leather-boots. He checked his full grown beard which covered the lower half of his face in a whiskers kind of way. His beard had also grown up around the ears.

"You look just fine, don't worry," Balin patted his shoulder and chuckled as he saw his brother rolling with the eyes.

"I don't plan to impress anyone," he replied and scrubbed his hair dry. Finally he turned around to look at his brother. They held gaze for a moment until they leaned their foreheads against each other and Dwalin whispered,

"Thank you."

"For washing your hair?" Balin chuckled.

"Aye," Dwalin replied with a cheeky grin and they stepped away from each other.

"Alright, now go. You should not let a lady wait. Especially  _that_  lady," Balin chuckled and patted his brother's back before he turned to leave the bathroom and headed to his own room again.

Dwalin checked himself in the mirror again and finally left the room as well.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Alina got up once Dwalin entered the dining hall. No one else seemed to be up yet.

"You said I should take a bath," he replied cheekily.

"Yes, but I didn't mean that you should take the whole morning for it. I thought you're more the catlick type of dwarf."

"Is that an insult, my Lady?"

"Not the slightest and don't 'mylady' me, alright? Now come on before we miss the sunrise. It's truly beautiful in this area."

"And what about breakfast? I'm hungry," he protested but she pushed him towards the door. At least, she tried with much effort. Finally he sighed and moved, followed her out of the hall and down through the corridors until they stepped out of the fortress.

The sky was colored in a faint shade of pink, spotted with some fluffy grey clouds. A chill wind was running over their skins and Dwalin wished he would have brought his cape but he did not dare to say anything and so he followed her along a cobblestone path leading up until they finally reached a rock outcropping just above the valley and the river below.

"And now?" he asked uncertain and Alina chuckled.

"Now we will sit down and watch the sun rise," she replied and placed the bag down which she was carrying. Dwalin had already begun to wonder what was in the bag and now he saw her revealing a dark-brown woolen blanket which she placed onto the ground. Then she revealed three small logs and made a fire. Finally she pulled out a basket which was filled with all kinds of delicacies.

"Still in the mood to complain about my idea of coming up here?" she asked and watched him with a triumphant smile. He simply blinked at her, uncertain what to reply.

She didn't wait for a reply and lowered down on the blanket and started to place the breakfast on two plates. She took a pot and filled it with water and made it boil over the fire and poured tea into two cups.

"What are you? A wizard? How do you get all those things into your bag?" he asked curiously now and Alina giggled.

"It's simple. I know how to calculate and that's helpful for packing a bag efficiently. Haven't you learned such things in Erebor?" she teased him a bit while she stuffed a piece of bread into her mouth.

"I'm not a Prince. I'm a warrior and don't need such knowledge," he replied and tasted a piece of sausage which was very good.

"I just thought that being best friend with the Prince means you have some privileges," she said and took a sip of tea.

He chuckled, "Well I am from the House of Durin and have privileges, but mathematics and academic things never catched my interest."

She shrugged and replied bluntly, "You don't look quite academic at all so it doesn't surprise me."

"Though I could lift you up with one arm and throw you into the river," he said with a cheeky grin which she replied. He could not deny that he enjoyed her company.

The higher the sun rose, the more did Alina's copper colored hair shine and her honey-colored eyes fascinated him in a new kind of way. He cleared his throat and said,

"It's truly a stunning sight up here."

"Told you so," she replied and lowered down onto her back, her hands crossed under her head. Dwalin looked down at her and she patted on the blanket. "Don't be so shy," she said and finally he lowered down next to her.

They fell silent for a while until she pointed up at the sky. "Look! A raven!"

"You're so academic but can't make out a thrush from a raven?" he chuckled which grew to a loud laugh as he saw her playful scowl. "Come on, you have to admit that's funny!"

She pinched his arm but couldn't prevent to giggle quietly and blush a bit. "I said I can calculate and not that I have knowledge about birds. Does it matter at all? I mean—a thrush is rather rare up here."

"Well, it's heading south towards Erebor I'd say," he replied and smiled. Alina watched him carefully.

"You don't like to be here, right?" she whispered a lot more serious now.

He preferred not to look at her as he replied, "I like it here but—it's not home, you know?"

"Aye, I understand that. But a warrior is away from home often, you know?"

"And yet home is where the heart is," he replied calmly and fell silent again.

"Well, sometimes the heart wanders and settles in another place," she whispered and blushed heavily as she was aware how that must have sounded to him. She got up and began to clean the blanket and put the dishes into the basket.

"What's wrong?" Dwalin asked as he sensed her nervous behavior. She stopped in motion and looked at him with a smile.

"I thought we should go back and join with Lailah, Thorin and your brother. Let's see what they're up to."

He chuckled and helped her to pack her bag and together they walked silently back into the fortress.

 


	30. Never let go

_Dear Lailah,_

_tonight there will be the Spring Festival. I tried to ask my parents and my grandfather to stay at home. I am not in the mood to go on a festival, but they said I have to come as well. It is my duty, to show our folk that I am strong and that I won't give in to my inner feelings._

_A couple of weeks ago I nearly broke the nose of an Elf because—because he insulted me and he insulted you. I admit I was a bit drunk as well._

_Maybe this might make you happy to hear that Filian, the lad my sister is courting with, plans to ask her to marry him. He asked for my permission and I said it would be fine. They know each other for a long time now, since we settled here in the Ered Luin. They grew up together and he is a really caring laddie. His hair is long and blonde like gold. He even has a quite grown beard already. His eyes are green and he's working in the mines. He's a hard worker and I know he would give my sister everything she needs and everything she wants._

_Yes, I think it was the right decision to give him my permission. And it makes me feel good to see Dís being so happy. I just wish you could be here—I wish I could ask you to become my wife as well. Last night I dreamed of you. To be honest I dream nearly every night of you—last night I saw you with our children. A boy and a girl. They looked so much like you and I was so proud, but suddenly the dragonfire destroyed that vision and I woke up._

_I have to stop writing now, my love. My duty is calling!_

_I love you, Lailah. Forever and always!_

_Thorin_

* * *

A knock at his door pulled Thorin out of his thoughts. Hastily he put the letter in his journal and went to open the door. His mother sent him a warm smile and placed her hand on his cheek.

"How do you feel?" she asked and was well aware that his mind was troubled.

"I'm fine—I just have to get dressed," he replied and smiled reassuringly at her. Bilola raised an eyebrow but finally nodded in defeat.

"Alright, get dressed. Your sister and I are waiting for you," she replied and left him standing alone in the doorway. The Prince sighed heavily and closed the door again. He shuffled to his wardrobe and pulled out some fine attire. Reluctantly he put it on and left his room to meet his mother and sister in the living room. As he entered he stopped and stared at his sister. He always knew she is a beautiful dwarf lady but tonight she looked stunning.

"Do you like it?" Dís asked a little uncertain for she had no idea of her brother's thoughts right now. Thorin blinked and sent her a warm smile before he said,

"You couldn't have chosen a finer dress for tonight."

Dís wore a copy of Lailah's dress which she had given her as her present for her tenth birthday. Bilola placed her arm around her eldest son and her youngest child and said,

"You both look more than fine! Now let us have a wonderful evening!"

Everyone in the family knew that Filian wanted to propose to Dís this evening—all except Dís, of course. Together they left their house and strolled through the streets up to the festival ground.

Once they arrived they could see it was already occupied by a lot of dwarves. Long tables were set with all different kinds of food and drinks. Little dwarflings played tag and loud music came from one corner of the festival ground. All around the ground were a lot of booths that sold ale, more food, different kinds of sweet and also jewelry.

"Looks wonderful, just like last year," Bilola said and excused herself to search her husband. Thorin spotted Balin and Dwalin at a booth that was selling some dark ale.

"You should go and enjoy the festival with your friends, Thorin," Dís said and placed a kiss on his cheek before she went to meet with a group of dwarf ladies.

He watched her leave and joined his friends at the booth.

"Oi, Thorin! Good to see you decided to come!" Dwalin called and placed his arm around the Prince.

"It was not quite my decision. Though how could I refuse to come anyway—would be a shame if I'm not here to watch Filian's proposal."

"Do you know when exactly he wants to ask her?" Balin asked and sipped from his tankard of ale.

"No, I haven't even seen him, yet. He might still be at home and practice in front of a mirror or something—"Thorin replied and chuckled for the first time this day. Dwalin patted his friend's shoulder and smiled at him.

"It's good to see you still can be fun at times," he said and finally they saw Filian approaching them. They all could see that he was very nervous.

"Hello, Thorin, good to see you! Uhm—is—is Dís already here?" he stammered and cast a glance around the festival ground. The Fundin brothers bit back some cheeky grins as Thorin nodded with a smile.

"Aye, she is. When do you plan to ask her?"

Filian shifted a bit, nervously rubbing his hands while a soft breeze played with his quite extraordinary beard-braids dangling down on each side of his lips.

"I—I thought maybe on the dance-floor? In a couple of minutes? Oh, I don't know, what would you think?" he replied and watched Thorin uncertainly.

The Prince took a long sip of ale, bumped the tankard down and placed his arm around his to-be brother in law. "You're thinking too much, Fili. You love her, right?"

"Aye—"

"Then what are you waiting for? Don't waste time—do what your heart tells you! Everything can be over in just the blink of an eye. Do you really want to become like—like me?"

Filian didn't know what to reply and simply nodded slowly. "You're right—I will go to her now and ask her."

Thorin patted his back and pushed him back into the crowd of people. He cast a glance towards the band and signaled them to lower the music a bit. Once the music was a bit quieter, all attention went to the blonde dwarf who approached the Princess of Erebor.

Frerin stepped next to his brother and folded his eyes in front of his chest. "She'll say yes, right?" he whispered and Thorin chuckled.

"She'd be a fool if not."

Filian approached Dís slowly and she turned to look at him. A smile showed up on her face until just now she realized that everyone was watching them and the music was not as loud as before. Her heart leaped a bit as he stopped in front of her. She cast a nervous glance to her parents and her grandfather, on to her brothers who both grinned cheekily at her and finally her gaze was fixed on the dwarf of her heart.

A murmur ran through the crowd as he suddenly knelt down in front of her and took her hand in his. Dís couldn't prevent the tears dwelling in her eyes while her friends squealed in the background.

"Dís—I love you for everything that you say and do. I love you for the happiness I feel when you are beside me. I love you because when you are near, the whole world is meaningful," he paused for a second and tried to steady his breath as he continued, "Each day I love you more—today more than yesterday and less than tomorrow. Dís—will you make me the happiest dwarf? Will you become my wife?"

A stunned silence lay upon the festival ground until the young Princess finally sobbed and cried before she happily breathed, "Yes! Yes, Filian, I do!"

He smiled from one ear to the other, his face proud like that of a lion as he got up and lifted her up, kissed and whirled her around until they simply fell into each other's arms. The crowd cheered and applauded loudly and the music grew louder again. Frerin and Thorin stepped towards the happy couple and congratulated them. Thorin placed a soft kiss on top of his sister's head and whispered, "I'm so proud of you—"

She looked up at him and could see tears glistening in his eyes. She knew he was both happy and sad for he just now seemed to remember Lailah again. She smiled warmly at him and pulled him into a tight embrace.

While more of her friends gathered around her, Thorin walked silently back to the booth and ordered another tankard of ale. Dwalin and Balin both seemed to be somewhere at the tables and so he enjoyed to be alone for a while as much as it was possible. His gaze drifted along the crowd, ignored the admiring looks of some dwarf ladies until something caught his attention from out of the corner of his eyes. The glimpse of blonde hair and a single black braid vanished down the streets leading towards the forest. He rubbed his eyes and sipped from his ale once more before he couldn't help it.

He moved away from the festival ground and followed the street down into the little patch of forest.

"Who's there?" he called for he thought someone might make a fool of him and trick him. He got no response and stepped more into the darkness of the forest.

"Thorin?"

He stopped dead in his track and whirled around. His heart seemed to freeze in his chest just to burst into a hot flame.

"Lailah?" he breathed in disbelief and stepped towards her. She was just as beautiful as the last time he'd seen her. Her hair just as long and blonde, the black braid he made for her—her honey-colored eyes rested on him while her full lips curled into a smile.

"Come to me, Thorin—"she whispered and he stumbled towards her.

"Lailah—how is this possible?"he whispered and dropped to his knees. Her hand ran through his thick, dark hair while her lips pressed a kiss on his forehead. She knelt down in front of him and whispered,

"That doesn't matter, my love. We are together again. That is the only thing that matters—and now kiss me and hold me for the rest of our lifes"

"Oh I will, my love—"he pulled her closer, pressed his lips tenderly on hers as a deep voice suddenly called,

"Thorin? Who are you talking to?"

The Prince snapped out of his trance and turned his head to see Dwalin approaching him slowly. His gaze drifted back to Lailah but there was nothing but darkness. She was gone and tears started falling, rolling down his cheeks. Dwalin knelt down beside him and pulled him into his arms and so they stayed like this for a long time while the Prince cried his heart out against the shoulder of his best friend.


	31. Winter is coming

Thorin slowly walked side by side with Náin along the battlements. The sun rose higher up into the sky and yet her rays couldn't quite make it through the clouds.

"There will be snow by nightfall," the dwarf Lord mumbled and rubbed his hands while he exhaled his breath, visible in the fresh air.

"I'm certain the landscape looks even more beautiful once covered in snow. I do like snow," Thorin replied thoughtfully and cast a glance down into the valley. Náin watched him from the side and smiled as he said,

"I'm very proud that Lailah and you—well, you know. You're such a wonderful couple."

"Thank you, my Lord—"

"Náin, please call me Náin. We are a family after all," the elder chuckled and patted the young dwarf Princes' back. Thorin smiled uncertainly and spotted two young ladies walking side by side along a path that was leading towards the main road with its marketplace and shops. Lailah and Alina walked closely with their arms linked to each other. A smile curled his lips.

"Do you think it would be fine if—if Lailah moves to Erebor forever? As my—my wife someday?"

"She is not my daughter by blood, but by heart. And I can see how much she loves you. I'm certain it would make her the happiest girl in the world if she could move to Erebor. She grew to like the Lonely Mountain. Of course, Dain would miss her a lot but it's not a long ride to pay a visit from time to time. Erebor is just as safe as the Iron Hills. No enemy would dare to attack," Náin placed his arm around Thorin's shoulder and pulled him with him, back into the warmth of the fortress.

"What about the Orcs? Are there any news about the sightings?" Thorin asked once they took a seat in the lounge where a warm fire flickered in the hearth.  
Náin had ordered a pot of hot spiced-wine and some lemon cookies which were arranged on a table between the two armchairs. The elder dwarf sipped from his wine while Thorin munched a cookie.

"No, there are no news lately. I have sent some scouts to the north, doing some research about the reason of the Orc flight. They returned just this morning without any clue. The north is, of course, not exactly a place for Orcs at all but they seemed to have left their few settlements in the mountains and now cross the plains of Rohan. Rumors spread they are heading to Mordor—"

"—the only place where those creatures might feel safe. And yet, I don't know why they should settle so close to the fiery mountain."

"Because no other race dares to enter these doomed lands. The thick smoke of the mountain is polluting the air, breathing is nearly impossible for folks like us. I wouldn't even wish my greatest enemy to wander through these dirty lands, breathing that poisoned air and sweating from the fires of Mt. Doom," Náin mumbled and took another sip of wine, so did Thorin. They both stared thoughtfully and silent into the flames.

* * *

"Oh, Lailah! Look at this beautiful coat!" Alina called while she picked up a dark green leather-coat adorned with black fur. Lailah cast a glance at it and chuckled.

"Looks splendid, indeed. And green is Dwalin's favorite color," she said teasingly and saw her best friend blush.

"So what? I would buy it for myself and not to impress anyone," Alina mumbled and gestured the shop owner that she would like to pay for it.

"I know you too well, my dear. You cast an eye on him!" the blonde girl replied and picked a dark-red scarf with brown and orange details from a shelf. The fabric was soft and warm and Lailah smiled. "This is wonderful—I take it," she said to the shop-owner and paid three gold coins for it.

Together the girls left the shop and headed towards the Inn. Once they entered Lailah ordered hot grape-juice while Alina chose a hot tea. They took the seat in the back of the room. "So, and now you'll tell me about Dwalin and you," Lailah grinned cheekily and leaned her elbows on the wooden table.

"I already said there's nothing. He's a friendly dwarf. Funny—alright he looks quite interesting. Cute—"Alina said and saw that Lailah's grin grew even wider as she began to chant quietly,

"Dwalin and Alina sitting in a tree—"

"Oh just you wait!" Alina grumbled and stuck her tongue out to Lailah and crossed her arms defensively in front of her chest. The blonde girl laughed and thanked the barmaid as she placed the drinks on the table. "Come on, Alina! What's so wrong about being in love?"

"But I don't love him!"

"But you  _like_  him! And that can grow to love. I know that feeling," she grinned and took a sip from her drink. The girls fell silent for a while until Alina leaned forward and whispered, "Will you marry Thorin?"

Lailah nearly choked on her drink and coughed before she stared at her friend. "M—marry? Well, I—I don't know. At least, he hadn't asked me, yet."

"Would you say yes if he does?" Alina asked with a smile.

"Yes. I would definitely say yes," Lailah said without even hesitating. She shifted a bit and sipped from her drink before she added, "It seemed to be fate that I met him. Maybe it was also a bit planned from our families, because his family and Náin were so after us spending time together. But that was after that incident in the forest. That I was on the hunt was not quite planned and you know that. Náin didn't want me to take place in the hunt at all. I needed much strength and willpower to make him agree. So—meeting Thorin in the forest was fate, I am certain about it. The white stag now isn't a prey anymore; I would never go on such a hunt anymore. To me that white stag is now the symbol of my love for Thorin. Even if our first meeting was rather unlikely but—yes, to make it short—I love him very much. He inherits what's written on my daggers. He's loyal, honorable and has a big, willing heart. I can ask no more than that in the man I love."

Alina stared at her with open jaws and gulped to prevent herself from shedding a tear. "Lailah—that—I guess that was the most romantic thing I've ever heard out of your mouth."

Lailah chuckled and took another sip from her drink. "After all these losses in my life—Thorin caught me. He rescued my scarred soul with his gentleness, his sympathy—with his unscarred soul. And I look into a happy and safe future with him by my side."

The door of the Inn opened and an ice-cold breeze entered together with Dwalin, Balin and Thorin. The three young dwarves cast a glance around the room and ordered three mugs of ale. Once the maid handed them the mugs, Thorin spotted Lailah and Alina in the back of the room. He nudged Dwalin's arm and gestured towards the girls. "Let's join them," the young Prince said and approached the table of the girl. He lowered down next to Lailah and captured her lips in a tender kiss while Balin and Dwalin lowered down to both sides of Alina.

"You've been shopping?" Dwalin asked and gestured to the bag next to Alina's chair.

"Aye, a coat for winter now finally arrived. Tonight we'll have snowfall."

"How come you are all so certain about that?" Thorin asked curiously and added, "Nàin also said there will be snow tonight."

Lailah ruffled his hair a bit. "We can smell it. Don't ask me how, but when you live that close to the borders of the northern lands you begin to smell if snow is coming. Tomorrow the mountains will be covered in a white blanket of snow. I love it, as you may already know."

Thorin chuckled. "Aye, I know—so I see you've bought something as well?" He cast a glance to the smaller bag next to her. Lailah reached into it and revealed the woolen scarf. The Prince let his fingertips run over the soft and warm fabric.

"A scarf—perfect for a weather like this, aye?" he said and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Aye, and I can pull you closer with it," she giggled and wrapped the scarf around his neck and pulled him closer into another deep kiss. The three other dwarves exchanged some amused looks though Alina and Dwalin seemed to feel a bit uncomfortable in the presence of the two lovers. She cleared her throat and said to them all,

"Do you have any plans for tonight?"

"Uhm—no, not exactly. Why do you ask?" Lailah replied while she caressed Thorin's hand.

"I thought we could make a little midnight winter-picnic in the library. We could—uhm, we could sit together and watch the beginning of the snowfall, at a warm fire with some delicacies."

"Sounds like fun," Balin replied and the others nodded in agree. Her gaze drifted to Dwalin next to her and a shy smile flashed over her face. His eyes twinkled a bit and Thorin, Lailah and Balin exchanged some knowing looks and grinned cheekily.

* * *

In the evening the four youngsters gathered together around the hearth in the library, close to the huge window from which they saw the moon slowly rising up in the sky.

Alina had brought a basket with all kinds of delicacies just like her self-made hazelnut-cookies together with a big jar of milk, lemon cookies, cold pheasant-breast, bread with different kinds of dips, grape juice, beer, wine, chocolate and cherries.

"A perfect choice," Dwalin said and picked a hazelnut cookie.

"How do you like the cookie? I made it myself," she asked full anticipation and the dwarf with the black Mohawk raised his thumb while he still munched the cookie. Alina giggled and picked some cherries. Thorin had wrapped a blanket around Lailah and himself while they were eating some of the cookies as well. He had poured two glasses of milk. As she looked at him she couldn't help but laugh.

"That milk moustache suits you very well, my Prince," she said and wiped the milk from his upper lip.  
"I hope you know that you got one as well?" he said teasingly and kissed the milk from her lips.

"Alright—how about a story? Lailah, you have such a lovely voice! You could read that story to us. You know, the one you read to Dain so often," Alina suddenly said and got up to search the shelves for a certain book.

"Ah, you mean 'Mother Frost'? How fitting for tonight, yes why not?" Lailah replied and snatched another cookie from the plate. Dwalin's gaze followed Alina wherever she went and Balin leaned in closer to him and whispered,

"We can leave you alone once you give us a signal."

His brother blushed and scowled a bit. "Don't be ridiculous! We are just friends, alright? And now—Shush!" he replied as Alina finally returned with a book in hand.

"Found it," she smiled and handed it to Lailah. "Do any of you know the story of Mother Frost?" she added and watched the three dwarves but they shook their heads.

"You will love it," Lailah said and opened the book. She leaned against Thorin who had just placed his arm around her and with a calm and soothing voice she began to read:

" _At the edge of a wood there was a great, clear, bubbling spring of cold water. Near this spring lived a widow and her two daughters. One of them was ugly and a great help about the house, while the other was beautiful and idle._

_The mother loved only the beautiful one, for she was her own child. She cared so little for the other daughter that she made her do all the hard work. Every day the poor girl would sit beside the spring and spin and spin, until her fingers bled._

_One day, while she was washing the blood from her hands, the spindle fell into the spring and sank to the bottom. With tears in her eyes, she ran and told her stepmother what she had done.  
The stepmother was angry and said, 'You let the spindle fall into the spring. Now you must go and get it out.'_

_The maiden went back to the spring to look for the spindle. She leaned so far over the edge that her hand slipped, and down, down, she sank to the very bottom. All at once she found that she was in a beautiful field where many wild flowers grew._

_As she walked across the field, she came to a baker's oven full of new bread. The loaves cried to her, 'Oh, pull us out! Pull us out, or we shall burn!'_

' _Indeed, I will!' cried the maiden. Stepping up, she pulled all the sweet brown loaves out of the oven.  
As she walked along, she came to a tree full of apples._

_The tree cried, 'Shake me! Shake me! My apples are all quite ripe!'_

' _Indeed, I will!' cried the maiden. So she shook the tree again and again, until there was not an apple left on its branches. Then she picked up the apples, one by one, and piled them in a great heap. When she had picked up all the apples, she walked on._

_At last she came to a small house. In the doorway sat an old woman who had such large teeth that the girl felt afraid of her and turned to run away.  
Then the old woman cried, 'What do you fear, my child? Come in and live here with me. If you will do the work about the house, I will be very kind to you. Only take care to make my bed well. You must shake it and pound it so that the feathers will fly about. Then the children down on the earth will say that snowflakes are falling, for I am Mother Frost.'_

_The old woman spoke so kindly that she won the maiden's heart. 'I will gladly work for you,' she said. The girl did her work well, and each day she shook up the bed until the feathers flew about like snowflakes. She was very happy with Mother Frost, who never spoke an angry word."_

Lailah paused for a moment to take a sip of milk and cast a glance around. They were all still watching her in anticipation and so she continued to read,

" _After the girl had stayed a long time with the kind old woman, she began to feel homesick. She could not help it, though her life with Mother Frost had been so happy. At length she said, 'Dear Mother Frost, you have been very kind to me, but I should like to go home to my friends.'_

' _I am pleased to hear you say that you wish to go home,' said Mother Frost. 'You have worked for me so well that I will show you the way myself.'_

_She took the maiden by the hand and led her to a broad gateway. The gate was open, and as she went through a shower of gold fell over the maiden. It clung to her clothes, so that she was dressed in gold from her head to her feet."_

Dwalin chuckled. "Not the worst thing to happen, right?" Alina nudged his arm playfully and signaled him to listen. Lailah grinned and continued,

' _That is your pay for having worked so hard,' said the old woman. 'And here is your spindle that fell into the spring.'_

_Then the gate was closed, and the maiden found herself once more in the world. She was not far from her own home, and as she came into the farmyard, a cock on the roof cried loudly: 'Cock-a-doodle-doo! Our golden lady has come home, too!'_

_When the stepmother saw the girl with her golden dress, she was kind to her. Then the maiden told how the gold had fallen upon her. The mother could hardly wait to have her own child try her luck in the same way. This time she made the idle daughter go to the spring and spin._

_The lazy girl did not spin fast enough to make her fingers bleed. So she pricked her finger with a thorn until a few drops of blood stained the spindle. At once she let it drop into the water, and sprang in after it herself._

_The girl found herself in a beautiful field, just as her sister had. She walked along the same path until she came to the baker's oven. She heard the loaves cry, 'Pull us out! Pull us out! Or we shall burn!'_

_But the lazy girl said to the brown loaves, 'I will not. I do not want to soil my hands in your dirty oven.'_

_Then she walked on until she came to the apple tree. 'Shake me! Shake me! For my apples are quite ripe!' it cried._

' _I will not, for some of your apples might fall on my head!' As she spoke, she walked lazily on.  
At last the girl stood before the door of Mother Frost's house. She had no fear of Mother Frost's great teeth, but walked right up to the old woman and offered to be her servant._

_For a whole day the girl was very busy, and did everything that she was told to do. On the second day she began to be lazy, and on the third day she was still worse. She would not get up in the morning._

_The bed was never made, or shaken, so the feathers could fly about. At last Mother Frost grew tired of her and told her that she must go away. This was what the lazy girl wanted, for she felt sure that now she would have the golden shower._

_Mother Frost led her to the great gate, but she passed under it, a kettle full of black pitch was upset over her._

' _That is what you get for your work,' said the old woman, as she shut the gate. The idle girl walked home, covered with pitch. When she went into the farmyard the cock on the roof cried out:_

' _Cock-a-doodle-doo! Our sticky lady has come home, too!'_

_The pitch stuck so fast to the girl that, as long as she lived, it never came off."_

Lailah closed the book and placed it aside. She cast a glance at her friends and Alina smiled. "Oh, how much I enjoy this story! That lazy girl does not deserve any better!"

"And what do we learn from that story?" Lailah asked. The three male dwarves exchanged some looks until Thorin replied calmly,

"Greed will never lead to any good."

"Aye—"Lailah whispered and caressed his cheek until her eyes drifted out of the window and a smile spread on her face. "The good girl finally shook the bed," she whispered and they all looked out of the window.

"The snow is falling—"Alina breathed amazed and unwittingly shifted closer to Dwalin.


	32. Something's there

Snow covered the landscape like a white blanket, while grey clouds hung heavily in the sky. Life slowly awoke in the Iron Hills and despite the cold, a group of little dwarflings chased each other along the main road.

Meanwhile, up in the fortress, Dwalin snored quietly cuddled up in his warm and soft bed. It seemed as if nothing could disturb his peaceful sleep when suddenly, the door to his room flung open.

"Wake up!" a female voice called and Dwalin shot awake just to get hit by a snowball right in his face.

"You got to be kidding me!" he grumbled and brushed the cold snow out of his beard and glared at Alina while she leaned against the doorframe. "Are you insane?" he asked and got up, thankful that he was wearing some clothes this morning.

"Maybe? You can join me outside and find out," she replied and watched him with a cheeky grin on her lips. She wore warm black trousers, black boots adorned with fur, a woolen tunic, her new green coat adorned with black fur, woolen gloved and a scarf.

Dwalin had to admit that she looked quite adorable, but hastily pushed these thoughts aside and cleared his throat. "I suppose a 'no' won't work?" he mumbled and sighed in defeat.

"Nope," she giggled and turned to leave as she added, "You better get dressed and meet me in the dining room. We can talk about our plans for today during a wonderful winter-morning breakfast."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, give me a few minutes," he finally said and waited until she closed the door. He got dressed and left his room to join her in the dinner hall.

"What—uhm—what is that?" he asked curiously as he lowered down at the table. No one else was up yet and he grumbled again. "And why on earth do you always get up so early?" he added and poked in the bowl which was filled with a strange meal.

"I already told you that I'm a morning person. And winter mornings are just so wonderful! Go on, try your breakfast. I made it myself!"

He cocked an eyebrow and watched her suspiciously. "I hope that's not poisoned or so?"

Alina broke out into laughter. "Believe me, I would have other ways to get rid of you—but don't worry. It's a simple meal, but it's the best for a morning like this."

Dwalin sighed and pushed a spoonful of it in his mouth and munched a bit. His gaze drifted from the bowl to her again. "That's really tasty. What exactly is it?"

"Porridge. You just need oatmeal, milk and cinnamon. I cut some apples into it as well. I like it sweet and spicy," she giggled and continued to eat her breakfast as well. Suddenly she got up. "Oh, I nearly forgot—"she mumbled and left the hall just to come back with a pot of tea and two cups. "We should warm ourselves before we go outside into the snow," she said with a sweet smile and poured a cup for him. He took it out of her hand. His fingertips brushed hers for a second and sent a shockwave of pleasure through his body. He smiled nervously and thanked her. Alina hurried back to her seat and lowered down again.

"So, what are your plans for today?" he finally asked once he finished his bowl and drowned it with hot tea.

"I thought we can enjoy the first day of snow in the outer courtyard. There are some trees with birds. I love to listen to the music of birds in winter. Oh, Dwalin, I enjoy this time of year so much!"

He chuckled which made her blush a bit. "Alright, if it means so much to you, let's go," he suddenly said and got up. He approached her slowly and held his hand out to her. Alina blinked and stared at him quite in disbelief.

"Uhm?" she was uncertain what she should do and so she took his hand and let him lead her out of the dinner hall. Together they walked along the hallway where they met Lailah and Thorin who seemed to be getting up just by now.

"Good morning—"Lailah said and smiled as she saw them still holding hands. Thorin grinned cheekily at his friend and it seemed just by now that the two young dwarves were aware that they still held hands. Hastily Alina pulled her hand away from him and blushed as she cast a quick, innocent glance at Lailah.

"I suppose you two are going to enjoy the snow outside?" Lailah asked and smiled teasingly.

"Uhm, yes—I thought Dwalin might like to see the outer courtyard," Alina explained and blushed a bit more, so did Dwalin. Thorin patted his friend's back. "Enjoy your day," he said and pulled Lailah with him towards the dining hall. They cast a glance back at their friends and chuckled as they watched them awkwardly walking side by side down the hallway.

"Oh, they will fall in love, am certain about that," Lailah said and linked her arm with his. Thorin placed a soft kiss on top of her head. "Aye, there's no doubt," he replied and chuckled.

"Now, what did I tell you? Isn't it beautiful?" Alina called as she ran down the flight of stairs into the courtyard which was covered with a thick blanket of snow.

"Indeed, it is," he replied and watched her kneeling in front of a group of little birds. They chirped and hopped towards her which made him frown and step carefully closer. He saw that Alina pulled something out of her coat-pocket and held her hands out towards the birds.

"You feed them?" he asked curiously and stopped to not scare the birds. The girl looked up at him and smiled. Her auburn-colored hair shone brightly in the soft winter-morning sun. "You may try it as well," she replied and got up again to approach him.

"Oh, I don't think they will take food from me. I'm certain they are afraid," he began but she silenced him with her finger on his lips and smiled brightly as she took his hands and let some grains drop into the palms of his hands.

"Give it a try," she whispered and stepped away from him. With an amazed smile she watched him slowly approaching the group of birds and crouching down in front of them. As he held out his hands the birds flew up and landed a couple of feet away.

"See? I told you—"he mumbled but fell silent as she crouched down next to him.

"Let me show you a trick," she said and took his hand gently and let some more grains fall into his hands. She placed some in a line in front of them and finally a little bird came hopping towards them and landed in the palm of the dwarf's hands. Dwalin smiled in surprise and watched her quite amazed.

"See? I told you," she whispered teasingly and pinched his cheek playfully before she moved closer towards a tree. She leaned against the trunk and watched him still feeding the birds. His gaze drifted to her and a warm smile curled his lips. Alina gasped and turned to hide behind the tree.

'Oh no—what is this? Why is my heart beating so fast whenever he smiles at me?' she thought and placed her hand on her chest. 'Might Lailah had been right? Am I—am I really? No! I can't—it's impossible! I can't fall in love with him!'

She sighed and peeked around the tree just to burst out into laughter as she saw him standing quite miserably with a whole lot of little birds on his arms, hand, shoulder and head. "My, that is simply too adorable," she giggled and laughed even more about his sour face. He moved towards her and made the birds swing up into the sky again. As he made another step towards her she bent down and formed a ball of snow to throw it into his face. She caught him off guard and the ball found its target.

"Oh, just you wait!" he called playfully offended and formed an even bigger snowball. Alina squealed and tried to hide behind the tree but got hit by the snow. They began to chase each other around the trunk, tried to hit each other with the snow. Suddenly she bumped into him and both toppled down onto the snowy ground.

She clung to him and laughed until his hand brushed some strands of her hair out of her face. She stared at him and shifted a bit to look into his green eyes. Slowly she leaned in closer, her lips just mere inches away from his and everything around them seemed to slow down. His hand slowly slid into the back of her neck and their lips were just about to meet as another snowball came flying towards them, hit Alina on the back of her head and roll down from Dwalin.

The boy giggled and stuck his tongue out. Nain stepped outside and called, "Dain! I said you have to get breakfast before we play in the snow!"

He waved at Alina and Dwalin with an apologizing smile on his face and lifted his son up on his arms.

The two youngsters still breathed heavily and avoided to look at each other. "Uhm—I—I think I forgot to—I forgot something," Alina mumbled and ran back into the fortress without looking back.


	33. The Battle of Azalnubizar

_My dear Lailah,_

_a lot has happened since I wrote to you the last time. Dís and Filian married and moved together in their own little house. I'm glad to see my sister happy again. Especially after the death of our mother._

_Yes, she died a few months ago on a strong illness of her lungs. It was awful to lose a loved one again, but I'm certain that the two of you are watching us together now._

_And we need all the protection we can get, for now it is official: My grandfather will move to Moria to destroy the Orcs._

_My father will follow him with an army. Balin and Dwalin will also go to war with us. My grandfather has appointed me as the leader of one of our armies. To my horror he also assigned such a task to Frerin._

_Lailah, my brother is too young to go to war! He should stay here, take care of our sister while we are gone. And yet it is the greatest thing for him, because he wants to be a great warrior as well. Can I really deny that wish of him?_

_Despite everything, I look confidently to this fight. Should I die, I will do so with a smile on my face. Because I know that you wait for me and that we will both be reunited in the Halls of our ancestors._

_Whatever happens—I love you, Lailah!_

_Thorin_

* * *

It was a cold, dark winter day and the armies of the Dwarves still moved tirelessly towards the east. Soon the first army would reach the East gate of Moria under the command of Thror and Thrain.

Thorin led the second army from the side of the river, while Frerin's smaller army was led closer from the forest side.

Thus they tried to encircle the Orcs which were gathered on the western slopes, just to attack them with great power.

This evening was particularly cold as Thorin finally reached his destination.

"Position! Form a wall so that no enemy can cut through us!" he bellowed and walked past his men onto a small hill. Anxiously he looked towards the south, where he could make out the flaming torches of the army of his brother, which positioned itself close to the forest.

"Thorin? We should send out scouts so we can assess the situation," Balin suggested as he approached his friend and army commander.

The young prince sighed. "You're right," he turned to his soldiers and sent three of them out to explore the area. They should immediately report to him as soon as they saw an unusual movement.

"The Orcs will already know that we are here. For my taste, they are too quiet. Something is wrong, Balin," murmured Thorin and turned back to cast a glance at his friend.  
Balin nodded and let his gaze wander. "To me it seems as if they are waiting for something."

"But what?" Thorin asked thoughtfully. "What did we miss, Balin?"

"I don't know, laddie. And yet, we should prepare ourselves for the worst."

A small smile showed up on Thorin's face. "I don't fear death, Balin. I have seen death and I know who is waiting for me on the other side."

Balin looked carefully at his friend. "You're still trying to lead this army to victory, right?"

Thorin seemed to be shocked as he was aware what he had just said out loud.

"Of course I will, Balin! I am sorry if I gave the impression that I don't care about death. I will not allow that my people get killed by these creatures up there. I will fight to the end. I will protect my people til my very last breath. I give this promise, no matter how this battle will end."

Balin smiled and patted the other's shoulder. "Your family would be proud of you. Lead us to victory, my friend. Dwalin and I will stand by your side. Today and to eternity."

* * *

After the three armies had positioned themselves, the horn blow from Thror sounded up. It echoed through the air, startled animals and signaled Thorin and Frerin to blow their horns as well.

Silence spread over the field again until suddenly a dark horn sound echoed through the air again. It was the sickening sound of an Orc horn. Loud cries came from the mountain slopes and soon the Dwarves saw a wave of Orcs swarm into the valley.

With horror Thorin realized that they were outnumbered. The Dwarves were maybe six or ten thousand men while the Orcs had at least twice on their side.

" _Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr!"_  he bellowed and raised his sword into the air, rallying his army. From the nearby field he heard the same shouts coming from his grandfather and his brother. The Dwarven armies yelled and bellowed as they readied their weapons.

" _Charge!"_  Thorin called and ran towards the approaching horde of Orcs, his army right behind. The sound of clashing steel echoed through the air as dwarves and orcs crashed into each other.

"Behind you, Thorin!" Dwalin shouted. Thorin turned and slashed the orc which had just been about to kill him. Thorin smiled at Dwalin and continued to fight. His gaze drifted up the slopes and saw that more and more of these ugly creatures swarmed down. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw that his grandfather's army was driven back with many casualties.

" _Pull back!"_  he commanded his own soldiers and signaled them to follow him. On his way towards the forest he slew more orcs and finally they found safety in a clearing. Blood was dripping from his cheek as he got up to cast a glance around.

"This is sick! We should never have come here!" he growled and strode along his wounded men. He saw that he had lost many of them. He spotted Dwalin and Balin kneeling on the ground next to a wounded dwarf. Dwalin looked up at him with a look on his face that gave Thorin a shiver down his spine. Slowly he approached his friends and stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the blood covered dwarf on the ground, struggling for breath while blood spilled out of his mouth.

"No—"he breathed and dropped on his knees, his trembling fingertips gently stroked the hair out of the other's face. "Frerin—can you hear me?" he whispered as he brought his lips close to his young brother's ears.

Frerin's eyes fluttered open just a bit. A warm but weak smile showed up on his face, revealing his blood-covered teeth. "Th—Thorin. I tried to—to be like you," he breathed and choked on his own blood again which made him cough heavily.

"Brother—I will—I will go to mother—I will tell her—how brave you are," he managed to say again. Thorin clung to him, as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"No, Frerin! You will stay here! You will get well and everyone will talk about how brave  _you_ are! You gave our sister a promise! You promised her to come back!"

"I love you—Thorin. I—I would've followed you—"Frerin breathed and closed his eyes.

"And you still can, my brother. I love you—"Thorin whispered. "We will both go home, I promise,"

"Laddie—"Balin placed his hand on Thorin's shoulder and shortly shook his head as he looked up at him. With wide eyes Thorin looked down at the motionless body of his little brother.

"No! Frerin, you can't leave me! I can't lose you as well!" Thorin cried out and pulled his brother's dead body into a tight embrace. He pressed his lips into Frerin's soft hair and cried silently.

After a while he let go of him. Fury was clearly visible in his ocean-blue eyes. He pulled four of his soldiers towards him. "I want you to take my brother's corpse and bring him back! Bring him back to Ered Luin! I don't want him to rot here! He deserves to be with my family!"

The four dwarves bowed and began to build some kind of coffin in which they placed Frerin. Thorin bent down to him one last time and whispered,

"Farewell, my brave little brother. You fought like a great warrior. Now go and tell mother and Lailah how much I love them," he paused for a moment before he added more quietly, "And I will revenge you!"

He watched them leave and once they vanished behind the horizon the dwarf prince turned around to his men. "Get ready! We will move out again! Show no mercy! I want each and every Orc dead on the ground before the sun will rise!"

He readied his sword and cast a determined glance at Balin and Dwalin. He sent them a small smile as he breathed,

"For Frerin!"

* * *

Back on the battlefield the remaining forces of the dwarves fought bravely against the Orcs who were still clearly in the majority. Thorin saw his grandfather fighting against the biggest Orc he had ever seen. He was pale as dirty snow, his bare chest covered with scars. He swung a massive mace.

Suddenly the battle stopped as the orcs looked up at their leader with amazement in their ugly faces. Thorin turned and saw what caused the sudden stunned silence. His eyes grew wide in shock; a pain grew in his heart as he saw the pale Orc raising his arm with the head of his grandfather in his hand. Only the head—nothing attached.

Azog grinned evilly at Thorin as he threw the King's head down the hill. It came rolling towards the young prince who stared in disbelief at it. His grief was already out of this world as he realized that he had lost not only the love of his life, not only his beloved mother, not only his little brother but now he also had lost his grandfather. And his father was nowhere to be seen as well so he had to assume the worst.

He held gaze with Azog for a couple of moments as blind fury grew inside his heart. He growled as he tightened the grip around his sword and with a loud yell he charged for the pale Orc.

The orcs and dwarves began fighting around them again while Thorin cut Azog's shoulder just to get hit by his mace. He flung hard to the ground, a pain shot in his back and he lost his sword.

"You won't get me, filth!" the young prince hissed. His eyes grew wide as Azog raised his mace again ready to let it go down on him. In this very moment it seemed as if time stood still for him.

" _Swift like a deer—"_ Lailah's voice suddenly echoed through his mind. His body seemed to act on its own as he rolled to the side away from the Orc's blow.

" _Quiet like a shadow—"_ he got back to his feet as Azog had just turned his back on him to get ready for his next blow.

" _Fear cuts deeper than swords—"_ Thorin grabbed another sword, as he felt the fear falling from him.

" _Quick as a snake—"_ he charged and cut the pale Orc's leg. The beast growled and swung around, his mace hit the dwarf prince in his chest again, flung him to the ground once more. The sword flew out of his hand again. Azog stepped closer, raised his mace once more.

" _Calm as still water—"_ his hand grabbed for anything near him and finally raised a branch of oak up, deflected the blow of the mace. He had no idea how many times he deflected it with that simple shield of oak as he suddenly found a sword again which he hadn't seen before. He grabbed it and tried one last blow. He closed his eyes, tried to calm down and swung the sword.

First there was nothing but shocked silence as suddenly a loud cry rang through the air. Carefully he opened his eyes and saw with surprise that he had cut Azog's left hand. With a triumphant smile the dwarf prince staggered back to his feet, panting heavily as he raised his sword again.

" _Du Bekâr! Du Bek_ âr!"he rallied the army again, charging for the remaining orcs while some of them carried their leader back into the safety of Moria.

The battle raged for a while longer until the last orcs drew back into the mines again and silence fell upon the valley.

Balin pulled his brother into his arms, gently touching their foreheads. It was a victory but at what cost? Too many good men fell. Grief and sorrow lay upon them as they cast a glance over all those dead bodies.

Thorin slowly moved up onto a small hill, dead orcs all around him while he still clung to that shield of oak. Balin looked up at him and slowly approached his friend.

"Thorin—"

The young prince looked at him with grief in his eyes. "I lost them all, Balin. My family is broken. There's just Dís and I left," tears formed in his eyes.

Balin pulled him into an embrace. Silently they stared down at the piece of oak. "This saved your life," Balin said with a small smile.

Though Thorin was certain that not only this piece of wood had saved him but more Lailah's fighting-mantra, he did not dare to tell his friend about that. This was a secret he would never tell anyone. He smiled and raised the shield.

"I will keep this as a reminder of this battle," he said determined.

"And I would say you just earned yourself a name—"Balin added and patted the confused prince's shoulder.

"A name?" he asked curiously as he watched his friend. Balin nodded as he said,

"From this day on the world will know you as Thorin Oakenshield"


	34. Always in your heart

Dwalin stared after her as he staggered back on his feet. He still couldn't quite understand what just happened mere moments ago. He recalled the previous events and realized that, wouldn't Dain have interrupted them, Alina would have kissed him.

Slowly he walked through the snow and approached the stairs which were leading back into the fortress. Thoughtfully he pushed the door open and was immediately greeted by the warmth that was wrapping him like a blanket.

A smile curled his lips while he wandered through the marbled halls with old paintings hanging on the walls and the light of torches flickering and reflecting in the glass of the windows that were covered in a thin layer of ice.  
He knew that a kiss from Alina was everything he had wished for. And it made him feel disappointed that little Dain had interrupted them. Though, that lad might have no idea that he had destroyed a special moment at all.

As he turned around the next corner, he saw Thorin and his brother standing together and watching a painting at the wall. They both looked up as they heard his footsteps and a broad smile popped up on Thorin's face.

"Had fun in the snow?" the Prince asked as his friend finally reached them.

Dwalin's gaze wandered towards the painting as well. "That woman looks like Lailah," he pointed out, desperately trying to ignore Thorin's question.

"That was a lousy attempt to change the topic, my friend. Well, but you are right. She looks like her and that's because she is her mother."

"No wonder that Lailah looks so beautiful. And I suppose that dwarf next to her is her father?"

"Aye—but now stop that farce and tell us how your time with Alina was," Thorin said and nudged Dwalin's arm. Balin chuckled amused as he saw the unnerved look on his brother's face.

"We just spent some time outside in the snow, that's all," he finally said, but on the other hand he wanted to talk about every detail and yet he was still too uncertain about his own feelings.

"And yet your eyes speak their very own language, brother," Balin said and patted his brother's back. "And I know you for too long. You're a lousy liar."

"I didn't lie. We really just played in the snow until—"

"Until?" Thorin asked and watched him in high anticipation.

Dwalin sighed. "I prefer not to talk about it in here. Let's find a more private place. Mahal knows who might hear us," he finally said and gestured them to follow him to the library.

Once they had checked that no-one else was in there, they finally lowered down on the sofa. "Alright—you want to know what happened? Like I said, we played in the snow. And—and we wrestled a bit and landed on the ground. She was on top of me and—well, it was just funny. We laughed heartily until I couldn't resist the urge to touch her hair."

He fell silent for a second, but the other two did not dare to interrupt for they could see he was reliving that moment before he continued, "We stopped laughing and just gazed at each other. She has such beautiful eyes, like the color of honey. And—and her hair, it's so soft. Well, she—she leaned in closer and just mere inches separated our lips from each other, but Dain interrupted us."

"Oh no," Balin mumbled and rolled his eyes.

"Exactly—and after that interruption she was different. Once Nain and Dain had left, she couldn't even look at me and just mumbled that she has to go. And then she left—without eve looking back."

His head hung low as he finally stopped talking and stared absently at his hands. His knuckles were still a bit red from the cold outside, so he began rubbing his hands.

Thorin and Balin exchanged another meaningful look and the young Prince said,

"Even though she fled, we now know that she likes you. Otherwise she wouldn't have tried to kiss you in first place."

"Exactly! And she fled because she was embarrassed. No matter how tough she might be—she is only just a young lass. Give her the time she needs, brother," Balin added and placed his hand on Dwalin's arm.

"We don't much so much time. We will leave soon and who knows if I'll see her ever again?"

"Of course, you will! The Iron Hills are just a two days ride from Erebor! Maybe she would even consider moving to Erebor as well. "

Dwalin chuckled and cast a glance at Thorin. "I'm not a Prince, Thorin. I highly doubt her parents will let her go for someone like me."

"That has nothing to do with being a Prince or not. If you love each other—"

"I don't know if I love her. I barely even know her! It wasn't love at first sight like you and Lailah had experienced."

Now Thorin couldn't help but laugh. "Love at first sight? You remember what happened on our first meeting?"

"Yes, but you didn't see each other properly and therefore it was not the first sight at all. The first sight was when she arrived with Nain in the throne hall, being introduced to you and your family. Tell me, what did you feel in that very moment you laid eyes on her?"

Thorin shifted and recalled his feelings that day. "Well—first of all, I was more than surprised that this girl had attacked me in the forest. And I thought she is beautiful, yes. But—"he fell silent for a second and finally sighed in defeat as he added, "I fell in love with her. I don't know how, I don't know why. I just did."

"See? And I—I don't know what to do. How can I find out what I feel for her?"

"How about a dinner? Just the two of you," Balin suggested and earned an agreeing nod from Thorin.

"Aye, that sounds good. A delicious meal, candlelight—perfect," the Prince added with a wide grin. "How does that sound to you?"

Dwalin chuckled quietly. "Quite cheesy, actually. Though, maybe I should give it a try, yes. Even if I make a fool out of myself, I don't have to see her again once we leave, right?"

"Let's see. I'm certain you will see her more often than you think," Thorin ruffled his friend's Mohawk and laughed, while already mentally planning the dinner.

* * *

While the three lads were plotting the candle light dinner, Lailah decided to spend some time with her brother and thus also taking the pressure off of Nain.

She found them outside in the courtyard where they fought a snowball battle.

"It seems like someone needs my support," she called and formed a ball of snow. With a grin, she looked at Dain who waved at her with cold red cheeks and a cheerful smile on his face.

"Two against one. Oh, you!" Nain laughed as he got hit by two snowballs against his chest.

"All is fair in love and war. That's what I heard," Lailah chuckled, placed one arm around his shoulder and kissed his cheek.

"Well, fortunately, we are far from war. And  _you_  don't have to worry about love, my child," he replied and gently stroked her hair and played carefully with the braid in her hair. That braid Thorin had made of her black strand and two blonde ones.

"The young Prince loves you very much. It makes me feel good to see you happy again. And it seems you  _are_  very happy, am I right?" Nain asked as a quite heavy gust of wind pulled at their attire.

Dain came running towards them and Nain wrapped his massive arms around them both. "Seems to be a quite uncomfortable day today. Playing in the snow with that freezing wind isn't so much fun," Lailah said and stroked her brother's dark hair.

They entered the fortress again and Nain excused himself. Lailah smiled and bent down to her brother and pinched his cheeks. "What would you like to do now?"

"I want hot cocoa with cream and cuddle a bit," he said with a bright smile. Lailah laughed and ruffled his hair before she took his hand and together they ran along the hallway towards the kitchen.

"My Lady, what can I do for you?" Margery, a burly dwarf woman with long, black hair approached them. She was the chef of the fortress kitchen and Lailah liked her very much.

"How often do I have to tell you that I'm not a lady, Marge?" Lailah said with a smile. "And you can indeed do something for us. Would you be so kind and prepare two cups of hot cocoa with cream for my brother and me?"

"Topped with a cherry!" Dain called and caused Margery to chuckle which made her belly bobbed up and down.

"Will be prepared," the elder dwarf lady said and went back to the oven where she began rummaging with cups, pots and bowls.

In the meantime, Lailah and Dain lowered onto a bench and watched the busy life in the big kitchen. Though this kitchen was not as big as the one in Erebor, but it was quite impressive nevertheless.

"Alina and the Mohawk nearly kissed today," Dain suddenly said which caught Lailah's interest immediately.

"They did? How do you know?"

The boy grinned cheekily, "They were outside in the courtyard. She was on top of him and I thought it would be fun to tease them. So I threw a snowball at them."

"Oh, Dain! That's not fine!" she chided him, but couldn't help but giggle.

She imagined how embarrassed Alina and Dwalin must have been after the interruption. Though she had the urge to go and talk to her friend, but she had also promised her brother to spend the day with him for a while and she couldn't just reject him.

"Your drinks are prepared," Margery called and placed a tray with two cups of hot cocoa topped with cream and a cherry on each, as well as a plate with chocolate-chip cookies on the table.

"Thank you very much," Lailah smiled at her and took the tray. "Where shall we go? To the library?"

"Aye, we could bring a blanket and cuddled on the sofa and you could sing a song or we could read a story," Dain said and followed her out of the kitchen. They stopped at his room and the boy took a warm blanket and finally they reached the library. It was unoccupied by now and they lowered down on the plushy, red sofa. While Dain cuddled up against his sister and drank his cocoa, Lailah leaned her head against his.

"Lailah?"

"Mmmh?"

"I'm so happy to have you as my sister," Dain mumbled and she sensed a slight crack in his voice. Comfortingly she pressed her lips into his hair, placed her cup down on the table and wrapped her arms around him.

"And I am happy to have you as my brother," she whispered.

"I miss mother so much," he sighed and pressed himself closer against her.

"We all do, my love. But she would not want us to be sad. She would want us to keep her in good memory. See us being happy and enjoying our life. That does not mean that you forget her or—or that you stop loving her."

Dain nodded silently, and Lailah felt that he began to fall asleep. Carefully she took the cup out of his hand and placed it next to hers on the wooden table. She leaned back against the sofa and held him protectively in her arms. Slowly her fingertips trailed through his thick, dark-brown hair and with crystal-clear voice she quietly began singing,

 _Come stop your crying_  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight

_I will protect you_   
_from all around you_   
_I will be here_   
_Don't you cry_

She cast a glance down at him and smiled warmly as she felt his calm breathing and she continued,

 _For one so small_  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm.

_This bond between us_   
_Can't be broken_   
_I will be here_   
_Don't you cry._

Aware of her own teary-wet eyes she lowered her voice a bit more, trying to avoid it from cracking as she sung,

' _Cause you'll be in my heart_  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

_You'll be in my heart_   
_No matter what they say_   
_You'll be here_   
_In my heart, always._

Her voice faded off as she heard the door open and close. She didn't have to turn her head to know that it was Thorin approaching the sofa as quiet as he could. Once he reached them he knelt down in front of them.

Lailah sent him the loveliest smile he had ever seen on her face as he watched her with Dain sleeping in her arms.

"I missed you already—"he whispered and carefully caught her lips in a tender kiss; both careful not to wake the little dwarf.

"I miss you, too. What have you done the whole time?" she asked curiously, her heart leaped as he took one of her hands in his, stroking the back of it with his thumb.

"Most of the time I was with Balin and Dwalin. We plan a candlelight dinner for Alina and him. It seems he is really fond of her," he smiled and placed a trail of kisses along her arm. She had to pull herself together not to giggle as she said,

"So it's true. Dain told me they nearly kissed."

"Did he tell you that he interrupted them?"

She grinned cheekily at him and nodded. "Aye, he did—"

His eyes lighted up as he gazed at her in utter amazement. She frowned as she saw that look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"You never said 'aye' before. I thought that sounded quite adorable out of your mouth," he whispered and captured her lips in another kiss once more. She gently stroked his bearded cheek and shifted carefully, signaling him to scoop Dain up on his arms. Thorin did so without waking the boy.

"Let's bring him to bed," she said and together they left the library and tucked Dain in bed. They watched him for a moment and finally closed the door.

"Lailah—I'd like to show you something," he suddenly said and took her hand. She watched him curiously while he led her along the hallway and into their bedroom. He gestured her to lower down on the bed. She obliged and smiled at him, still confused what he wanted to show her.

"Thorin—what is it?" she chuckled as she saw him rummaging in his bag. Finally he pulled out a golden harp. She gasped as she remembered what Frerin had told her. That all dwarves in his family were able to play the harp. And never before did Thorin make an attempt to play something for her.

"Lailah, I don't know how often I already told you how much you mean to me. How much my heart is tightened around yours. I love you more than any word in this world could ever describe. And yet, I tried to come up with something that shows you the depth of my feelings for you—at least, a bit. And I know how curious you are about my harp-skills," he grinned at her and lowered down on the armchair across from her.

Lailah was unable to form any sentence and simply stared at him in high anticipation. He cast a quick glance at her and she nodded encouragingly. He inhaled deeply before his fingers began working on the delicate strings of the harp. Lailah was really impressed how smooth his rough hands pulled the strings and formed a slow, lulling melody.

He closed his eyes as his deep, vibrating voice began singing,

 _When I look into your eyes_  
It's lilke watching the night sky  
or a beautiful sunrise  
there's so much they hold.

_And just like them old stars_   
_See that you've come so far_   
_to be right where you are_   
_how old is your soul?_

_I won't give up on us_   
_Even if the skies get rough_   
_I'm giving you all my love_   
_I'm still looking up._

He opened his eyes and gazed her, saw her teary-wet eyes. With a smile on his face he continued playing the harp as he sang,

 _And when you're needing your space_  
to do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
to see what you find.

_Cause even the stars_   
_they burn_   
_some even fall to the earth_   
_we've got a lot to learn_   
_god knows we're worth it._

His voice trailed off as he felt her presence suddenly close next to him, her hand gently stroking over his head, playing with strands of his hair until she placed one hand on his to stop him playing the harp. He opened his eyes and gazed into hers.

"This was the most beautiful thing one ever did for me, Thorin. This and naming a star after me—and simply loving me with all you have to give. Nothing will ever do us apart. Not our souls—not our hearts. I love you, Thorin. And I will always do. No matter what—"

He didn't let her finish that sentence, simply captured her lips in a deep, meaningful kiss. Once they broke it he leaned his forehead against hers and smiled at her.

"This song is our song. Whenever you'll sing it, you will know I am with you. Just like you are with the star. We'll guide each other, no matter where we are" he whispered and sealed her lips once more.

 


	35. Kiss the girl

Alina sat silently on her bed, her arms wrapped around her knees which she had pulled closer to her body.

She had no idea how long she was sitting there like this. After a quick glance out of her window she assumed it might be late afternoon already.

The images of the latest event between Dwalin and her were replaying in her mind over and over again. She still felt his strong hands holding her waist, keeping her on top of him.

A knock on the door pulled her out of her thoughts. She got up from her bed and moved towards the door and opened it, already prepared to find Dwalin in front of her. A relieved breath left her throat as she saw her best friend smiling at her.

"May I come in?" Lailah asked and stepped into the room once Alina had nodded in agreement. "So—how was your day so far?" the blonde girl asked and lowered down on the other's bed.

"Telling from that grin on your face, you already know what happened earlier today," Alina said and closed the door. She approached her bed and lowered down next to Lailah.

"Indeed, I did. But I'd like to hear  _your_  version now. Come on," Lailah pulled her closer and watched her expectantly.

Alina sighed and blushed a bit. "I nearly kissed him—I mean, Dwalin—"

Lailah smiled brightly. "Seems I was right, huh?"

"I—maybe, I don't know. Oh, Lailah—"she buried her face in the pillow which made Lailah laugh and place a kiss on top of her best friend's head.

"I'm sorry that Dain interrupted you, but if it relieves you—Dwalin is just as embarrassed as you are," she whispered and lifted Alina's face up again.

"Really?"

"Yes. I think he likes you a lot. Hey, how about you and I go have some dinner tonight? Thorin and the others wanted to do a little walk and I thought it might be a nice idea if we dine together and simply talk a bit."

Alina rolled around on her back and cast a glance at Lailah. "That is a trick, isn't it?"

"A trick?" Lailah giggled quietly. "Why should I play tricks—?"

"Of all the people I know, Lailah—you are the worst liar," Alina gently pinched the other girl's arm. Lailah chuckled and turned on her side to look at Alina.

"Fine, it  _is_  a trick. The lads are planning a candle-light dinner for you and Dwalin. The plan was that Dwalin surprises you."

Alina groaned. "Oh, I should've known! That was your idea, right?"

"Nope, actually it was Thorin's. And Dwalin agreed to that so—he will be in the dinner hall at eight and he's really hoping that you come. That's why we made up that plan. Which was, by the way, also Thorin's and—well, you see he's not the best in making successful plans," she chuckled and earned a grin from Alina.

"I have nothing appropriate to wear for a dinner with him," she mumbled and squeaked as Lailah pulled her up from the bed.

"Well then—we still have three hours. Let's get started," she smiled and pulled her friend into the bathroom.

* * *

The three young dwarves stood side by side at the head of the dinner hall and inspected their own work.

"I'd say we did great, lads," Balin said and cast a glance at them. Dwalin fumbled nervously with the buckle of his belt and nodded thoughtfully.

"She'll like it, I am certain about that," Thorin patted his friend's back and grinned cheekily at him. "And now it is time for us to leave. Alina will arrive soon. Good luck," he added and signaled Balin to follow him out of the hall.

Dwalin turned to stop them but they were already gone. His nervousness grew even more and he felt sweat covering his forehead. He rubbed it away with his pocket-handkerchief and strolled towards the window, casting a glance outside down over the snowy landscape below the fortress.

" _What am I doing here? Even if she likes me—I highly doubt she would go with me to Erebor. I can't give her a life of wealth and power. I'm a blacksmith, nothing more—"_

The clearing of a throat pulled him out of his thoughts. He winced and turned around. He nearly gasped, but could stop himself from doing so in last second. His jaw opened and closed while he watched the beautiful dwarf girl with her long, auburn-colored hair and that wonderful forest-green dress.

"Uhm—hello, Dwalin," she said and blushed a bit as he approached her slowly. His eyes were fixed on hers as a warm smile tucked at the corner of his lips.

Suddenly he frowned. "You knew I would be here?"

She couldn't help but chuckle. "Lailah is a bad liar, I hope you know that."

"Yes, she told us, but we thought it couldn't be so difficult—"

"It's fine. I simply know her for too long now. But that doesn't matter, because actually I am happy that it was  _you_  who wanted to meet me tonight."

"I wasn't certain if you'd come if you hear I am here. So, are you hungry?" he gestured to the neatly decorated table where a delicious meal was already waiting for them.

"Actually, I'm starving," she chuckled and let him lead her to the table. He pulled a chair for her and once she sat, he offered her a goblet of wine. She had to admit, he really did everything to please her and that made her feel like a princess.

Finally he lowered down across from her. Uncertainly they stared down at their plates which were filled with chicken, mashed potatoes and carrots.

"I—uhm, I hope you like this?" he asked and watched her again. Alina couldn't help but chuckle quietly as she nodded.

"Aye, I like this a lot," she took the fork and tasted it. "That is extraordinarily delicious," she looked up at him and spotted somewhat like a proud smile. She frowned and looked down on her plate and to him again. "Did  _you_  cook this?"

"Surprised?" he raised an eyebrow and sent her a cheeky grin.

"Oh, well—a little bit, yes. I just can't imagine you as a cook," she cast a glance at him, her honey-colored eyes dived into his dark-green ones. He smiled and tilted his head a bit as he asked,

"And what can you imagine?"

"Well—,"she leaned her chin on her folded hands and watched him before she replied, "More like a fearsome warrior who would go through hell to protect the ones he loves."

He chuckled and pushed a piece of meat into his mouth. Thoughtfully he watched her for a while and once they finished their meal he said,

"Would you like to—uhm—take a little stroll outside?"

Alina felt more nervous than before. During the dinner they had at least the table between them. Now she had to be closer to him again and she knew this time there would be no turning back. And she didn't want to turn back.

"So?" he asked once again and offered his arm to her.

"Mmh? Oh, yes, that'd be lovely," she smiled and linked her arm with his. Silently they left the hall and stepped outside into the courtyard. The moon was not at its highest point, yet, and the snow glistened in the pale light.

"I should've brought my coat," she whispered as a chill breeze caressed her skin. Dwalin reacted quickly and placed his own coat around her.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled and blushed a bit. Alina cast a curious glance at him.

"What for?" she asked amused and could see he grew even more nervous.

"For taking you out here without thinking about your coat."

"That's fine—yours is warmer than mine," she said.  _'And smells so wonderful,'_  she added silently with a twitch of her lips.

They stopped at a railing from which they had a wonderful sight over the lowlands below, the snow-covered treetops and the smoke from the chimneys rising up into the night-air.

"Tell me—is Erebor really that big? I have never been there and only know the stories every dwarfling hears about the greatest and mightiest dwarf-kingdom in Middle Earth. And I know the stories from Lailah, but I can't imagine  _how_  big it is. You grew up there, right?"

"Aye, I know this place very well, just like my brother and Thorin. Thorin and I practically grew up together—well, that wasn't your question, I know. So—yes, Erebor is really that big. Though I don't know  _how_  big it is described in the stories you know, but it is indeed very impressive. The Lonely Mountain standing proud and tall in a valley just as prosperous as the treasure halls inside."

"And there is really so much gold that even the King or anyone else knows how much it is exactly?"

Dwalin chuckled and scratched his neck. "Oh, well—I don't know if that is true, that no one knows how much it is. Just imagine an ocean—and you dive into it, and break through the golden surface again. That is what you could do in those piles of gold and treasures."

Alina grinned cheekily at him. "Have you ever done it?"

"Done what?"

"Swim and dive in the gold in an unnoticed moment?"

He blushed and shifted a bit, casting a glance down into the valley again. She laughed and nudged his arm. "Come on, is that a yes?"

"Maybe?"

She chuckled and shook her head in disbelief. He looked at her again and smiled as he added,

"We both did—Thorin and I. Though it is a few years ago. We've been dwarflings back then. We sneaked out of our rooms in the night and played in the treasury. It was fun and I don't want to miss these times."

Alina was well aware of the melancholy that seemed to build up in him. Carefully she reached out for his hand and touched it with her fingertips until she took it completely. Dwalin stood silent and stared into the distance.

"He really means a lot to you, right?" she whispered and saw him nodding thoughtfully. A smile tucked at his lips as he turned to look at her again.

"He is my best friend and even that would not describe the feelings I have for him. He is more like—like a second brother. I would never leave his side unless he'd ask me to do so, which I know will never happen. I know he feels the same about me. Whenever he'll need me—I will be there for him. I will stand by his side, no matter what."

With each word escaping his mouth, Alina felt more and more warmth in her chest. She couldn't stop from smiling brightly and finally, without even much thinking, she placed her finger carefully on his lips.

Dwalin watched her surprised; his heart began fluttering as their eyes locked.

"Dwalin—I know this is strange, because we know each other for just barely a few weeks now and—and yet I always feel like the happiest dwarf girl. I like to spent time with you and it fills my heart with ache whenever I think about that you're going to leave at the end of this week—"

She fell silent as she was aware that her eyes became teary-wet. He gently cupped her cheek with his warm hand and made her look at him again. A smile curled his lips while his gaze grew softer and softer with each seconds passing. Finally he leaned in closer, knowing that if he wouldn't make that first step now, he would always regret it.

Alina closed her eyes as their lips were just mere inches apart from each other and with one last deep breath they finally met in a careful, loving kiss.


	36. Dragonfire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up for a rollercoaster ;)

Much to the dismay of the young people, the week went by way too fast. Especially the fresh couple, Dwalin and Alina, was quite sad because they knew they wouldn't see each other for a while now.

It was still quite early in the morning and Dwalin was still in bed. The group would leave around noon so he tried to catch at least a bit more sleep until then. He just turned around in bed as a soft knock came from the door. A warm smile curled his lips as he called her in. Alina stepped into the room with a small box in hands.

"You are already awake, that's a surprise," she said with a cheeky grin as she approached him. Dwalin sat up and leaned against the headboard of the bed while he watched her amused.

"Aye, it seems I knew that you would come. Look, I even got some sleeping attire on," he chuckled and lifted the sheet a bit. Alina giggled and pinched his muscular stomach as she lowered down next to him.

"What do you have there?" he asked curiously and gestured at the wooden box.

"Oh, uhm—it is a gift for you. I made it myself so whenever you wear it you will think of me," she explained with a blush on her cheeks and handed it to him.

"As if I could ever forget about you," he chuckled but took it with a thankful smile. "Now, I am curious what my beautiful lady had made for me," he stroked her cheek and finally opened the box. His eyes grew wide in surprise as he saw what was inside.

A pair of knuckle busters made of loose metal scraps. He lifted them up and examined them carefully. He saw that each was different and yet both looked quite menacing.

"These look wonderful, Alina," he breathed and sent her a surprised and warm smile.

The young dwarf girl seemed to be relieved that he liked those and took them out of his hand. "Let me put them on," she whispered and he nodded in agreement. Carefully she took his hands and placed the knuckle buster on it.  
They strapped to his wrist and his fingers which gave the impression that even his hands would be a dangerous weapon in battle. Though she hoped there would never be a battle he had to fight in.

Once she finished adjusting them she looked into his eyes and smiled even more. Dwalin lifted his hands and examined them, curled his fingers into a fist and finally cupped her cheeks to pull her into a tender kiss.

"That's the best gift I ever received in my life," he mumbled as they leaned their foreheads against each other. Her fingertips gently stroked his thick, black beard while she pressed herself closer against him.

As he wrapped his arms around her she sighed contently. "I just thought, even though I hope not, but maybe you could use them someday. Like I said, you are a warrior and a warrior needs a gift from someone he loves—as a reminder that he better stay alive and come back to her. Or to me, in precise," she explained and giggled quietly.

"I already miss you, Alina. And I feel quite ashamed that I have no gift for you—"he said but his voice faded as he looked down at her, taking in the beauty of her long, auburn hair. "You know—forget what I said," he mumbled and began running his fingertips through her hair before he parted some strands from it.

Alina gasped quietly once she was aware what he was about to do. She sat quiet and motionless until his hands stopped working. He shifted a bit and rummaged in the pocket of his coat that was lying on a chair next to the bed. Finally he let go of her hair and turned her face around.

"Here—"he handed her a small hand-mirror. With trembling hands she reached into her hair and examined the braid. At the end of it she found a beautiful silver hairclip adorned with a ruby.

"Dwalin—that—I don't know what to say," she breathed and smiled at him, well aware of her fast beating heart and the meaning of that braid. It was official now that she and Dwalin, son of Fundin, were courting.

"Now we both have a reminder of each other. I will never take these off," he gestured at the knuckle busters, "And I hope you will never open this braid."

"I won't, Dwalin. I promise to wait for your return. No matter how long it will take."

"I love you," he whispered and cupped her cheeks again.

"And I love you," she replied and sealed it with the longest, most tender kiss they had ever shared.

* * *

Balin and Thorin were already outside the fortress and tightened their bags to the saddles of their ponies. The golden cast that tinged the morning light fell upon the landscape, signaling it would soon be time to leave.

"How does Lailah feel about it?" Balin asked while he watched his friend carefully. He knew that even though the young dwelf-girl enjoyed living in Erebor, that she would miss her home a lot.

Thorin looked up and smiled. "She's already missing her family, of course. But she also said that she would visit them as much as she can, and I think that is fine. It is not that far and so she does not have to say goodbye forever."

"You know what? I am very curious what's inside that bag over there," Balin gestured towards the pile of bags lying in the grass. One was particularly big, as if it contained a massive piece of clothing.

Thorin chuckled as he picked that one up and weighed it in his hands. "She forbid me to open it, therefore I have the feeling it's my birthday present. And I have no idea what it could be."

"Well, then you will find out on Sunday," Balin patted the young princes' shoulder and helped him tightening the rest of their luggage to the saddles.

Meanwhile, inside the fortress, Lailah knocked gently against the massive wooden door of Nain's study. Upon hearing him calling her in, she entered the room and smiled brightly at him.

"It is time, right?" he said and got up from his armchair. He approached her with his arms wide open and the girl simply wrapped her arms around his waist while she enjoyed his strong embrace.

"It is—yes," she whispered and looked up at him. "I miss you so much already. But I promise to come back and visit you as often as possible," she placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"I have a gift for you, my dear," he replied and stepped away from her to open the drawer of his desk. Lailah's eyes grew wide in amazement as she saw him revealing a beautiful, golden tiara adorned with sparkling diamonds.

"This belonged to your mother. She wanted you to have it once you found someone you would share the rest of your life with. This is her trousseau for you. She would be proud to hear that you are going to live in Erebor, as Princess and soon to-be Queen under the mountain. So would your father," Nain explained and handed her the tiara carefully.

Tears started dwelling in her eyes as she took it, knowing that her mother had worn this on the day of her wedding. "I never knew this existed," she whispered and nearly choked on her tears that began falling one by one.

"Now you have the ring of your father and the tiara of your mother. You will carry them with you not only in your heart but also on your body. And not only they would be proud of you—no, Lailah, I am more than proud of you as well. I saw you growing up, I knew you from the day of your birth and I will carry you in my heart until the day of my departing from this world."

"Don't say such a thing—you are far from that day," she breathed and leaned against him, signaling to hold her tight.

"Not as far as  _you_  are. But you are right; this is not the time to speak about it. Your fiancée and your friends are waiting for you. Go and be happy, my dear Lailah," he gently stroked the back of her head and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you for everything," she smiled and stepped away from him.

He chuckled and ran one hand over his face, fighting to hold back his own tears. "Now go before I break down in a puddle of tears. You know I don't like saying goodbye," his voice cracked a bit and yet a smile tucked at the corner of his mouth.

She giggled and placed one last kiss on his forehead before she turned and opened the door. Before she closed it she cast another glance back at him.

"Goodbye, Pa."

"Goodbye, my love."

* * *

There was less snow the closer the trio got back to Erebor. It was already Sunday midday as they finally reached the Lonely Mountain again. Thorin helped Lailah to carry her bags while Balin and Dwalin went to bring the ponies to the stables.

Before the couple could enter the mountain, she held him back. "Thorin—now that we are safely back home I'd like to congratulate you."

He smiled at her and leaned his forehead against hers. "And I already thought you have forgotten it."

"How could I forget the twenty-fifth birthday of my prince?" she giggled and let her bags drop into the grass, ignoring the curious glances of the two guards securing the front gate, and kissed him deeply.

"Happy birthday, my love," she whispered against his lips once they broke the kiss.

"Will I get my present now or do I still have to wait until the evening?" he asked and chuckled as he saw a cheeky grin on her face.

"You will get it before we go to have dinner with your family. I'd like you to wear it."

"So it is really some piece of clothing?" he asked curiously.

Lailah chuckled and placed a quick kiss on the tip of his nose. "Don't be such an impatient dwarf," she giggled and took his hand. Together they entered the mountain and were immediately greeted by Frerin and little Dís.

"Thorin! Happy birthday!" the girl squealed and jumped into his arms.

"Oh, what a warm welcome," he chuckled and placed a soft kiss on top of his little sister's head.

"There you are! Such a relief to see you safe and sound back home," Thrain approached his son as well and embraced him tightly before he turned to Lailah.

"I hope your stay was pleasant?" he asked and pulled her into an embrace as well which took her quite off guard. She smiled and nodded as she replied,

"It was good to see my pa and brother again. And my best friend, Alina, who is now officially courting Dwalin."

"Splendid news! Now you must be tired. How about you and Thorin go and rest a bit. We are still preparing the hall for the feast tonight."

"Aye, but—if I may ask—," she lowered her voice a bit. "How is the King?"

She could see the sorrow in Thrain's eye. "He has heavy mood-changes. More than before. I fear for him, but I am certain now that you are back that he will recover a bit. He grew very fond of you, my dear."

She smiled at him and cast a glance at Thorin who was still making fun with his sister and brother. He looked at her and smiled brightly. She sensed that he was happy to be back in Erebor again, even though he had enjoyed the time in the Iron Hills. But Erebor was his home. That was where his heart belonged to.

"I am indeed quite tired," she finally said and lifted her two bags up. Thorin approached her and took one of the bags.

"Then we should take some rest," he smiled at her and waved at his siblings as they left the throne hall and moved up towards the accommodation floor.

Once they entered their bedchamber he closed the door and leaned against it with his back. She placed the bags on the bed and felt his eyes resting on her.

She cast a glance over her shoulder and watched him questioningly. He chuckled and pushed away from the door. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer against him. Her back was pressed against his chest and Lailah couldn't help but sigh in contentment. He nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck and began moving in a very slow rhythm.

"A birthday dance?" she whispered amused and gasped as she felt his lips gently kissing the sensitive skin on the side of her neck before he began nibbling at her earlobe and breathed,

"Mmmhh—just you and me."

"How about taking a bath to relax a bit before the feast?" she suggested and turned around to face him directly. His blue eyes sparkled as he smiled at her.

"Sounds perfect to me," he said and chuckled as she led him to the bathroom. While he filled the tub with hot water, Lailah began to undress herself. Gracefully she snaked out of her tunic and pants until she only wore a white, satin singlet and panties.

He gulped as she slowly approached him and began to nestle at his attire until both were finally undressed. They lowered down in the tub, Lailah leaning her back against him while his strong arms held her protected and close against him.

"I could stay like this until the end of our days," she whispered and closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of the water as well as the security he gave her.

"I wish we could, but I'm certain we would starve while doing so," he replied quite sleepily. The exhaustion of the journey slowly took hold of his body.

Lailah smiled and entwined their hands with each other. "You're the greatest gift I ever received in my life."

"And you are my sun and my star. You are my One and only one. I love you, Lailah."

"And I love you, Thorin."

After a while they left the tub and dried each other up and got dressed again. They already dressed in the attire they would wear at the feast later and therefore Lailah opened the wardrobe and turned around to look at him as she said,

"Close your eyes."

He chuckled and obeyed willingly. He sat on the edge of his bed, his eyes closed and a mischievous smirk on his lips while he listened to her rummaging in the wardrobe.

"Alright, now get up," she said and Thorin got up from the bed, very curious what her present could be. He felt her lifting his left arm first, and then his right arm and he knew immediately that this must be a coat or something. "Can I open them now?"

She stepped away from him. "Aye, open them."

As he opened his eyes he looked down on himself and raised his hand to feel the soft fur and the soft, black leather of the coat. He stepped in front of the mirror and gasped.

"Lailah, that looks incredible!" he exclaimed and turned around, watching it wave smoothly with each of his movements.

"I'm glad you like it. It took a while to create it, but I thought this might suit you very well. Makes you look—majestic," she giggled and squeaked as he pulled her into his arms again, placing a deep, meaningful kiss on her lips.

"Thank you so, so much, my love," he whispered with a warm smile on his lips.

"Oh, but you haven't seen the best of it, yet," she said and signaled him to pull it off. He did and watched her turning it around. "There—I sewed something in there."

He looked closely and grinned. "Loyalty, Honor, a willing heart—", he watched her and added, "You put the names of your daggers on my coat."

"Aye, I did. Thought that is a nice idea because I know you like the names of my daggers and—it fits you as well."

He put the coat on again and offered his arm to her. "Well then, my Lady—would you accompany me to the feast?"

She giggled and linked her arm with his. "With the greatest of pleasure."

* * *

While the weather outside clouded over the later the evening became, Lailah and Thorin along with the rest of the family had the most wonderful birthday feast.

Even the King was in a lighter mood and Lailah strolled towards him while Thorin sat together with Dwalin, Balin and his brother.

"I am glad you enjoy this evening," Lailah said as she lowered down next to Thror. Even though his eyes were more clouded than the last time she had seen him, she felt the happiness radiating around him.

"It fills me with joy to see my family coming together at such a joyful day. I can't believe that my grandson already turned twenty-five, even though he is still a youngster."

She chuckled and let her gaze drift along the table. She watched Dís sitting on her mother's lap, bouncing up and down to the rhythm of the music which came from the band near the fireplace. Thrain smiled at his daughter as Dís began to sing a song though no one understood what exactly she was singing.

"It seems that a storm is coming. Look how cloudy it is," Thror mumbled as he cast a glance out of the window. Lailah nodded slowly as she replied,

"And yet there is no snow down here. Up in the Iron Hills everything is covered in a white blanket. It is wonderful."

"I am not much into snow at all," Thror chuckled. "I enjoy it warm and cozy."

She smiled at him. Once again she couldn't understand how all those rumors could've spread amongst the dwarven tribes that the King under the Mountain was a grumpy, selfish dwarf. He had always treated her with a great amount of respect and much affection. He entrusted her with all his plagued thoughts, with his feelings—even with things he never talked about to any of his direct family members. He had always treated her like one of his own and that made him the most respectable elder dwarf she ever got to know besides her father and Nain.

"You look tired, my dear," he stated and watched her concerned. "And it is really late already. I suppose I should go and retire for the night."

"You're right, I feel very tired as well," she replied and cast a glance at Thorin. He met her gaze and seemed to understand her without any words needed. He turned to his friends and wished them a good night. After saying good night to his family, the couple accompanied the King to his bedchamber.

Before Thror entered his room he turned around to face his eldest grandson and the girl.

"I know I am quite sparing with emotions sometimes, but I'd like to tell you—Thorin, I am proud of you. Proud of what you've become and even more proud when I think of what you'll become in the future. And I am relieved to know that this kingdom will one day be ruled by you and your beautiful, intelligent wife," his gaze drifted to Lailah and was aware that her eyes had become teary wet and so he took Thorin's right and Lailah's left hand in his and continued,

"You two will be King and Queen under the Mountain one day and I can't wish for a finer couple to rule over our folk. May Durin bless every step of yours."

He let go of their hands and turned away to step into his room. "Good night, Thorin. Good night, Lailah."

"Goodnight, Grandpa," Thorin whispered quietly, deeply moved by the surprisingly warm and honest words of his grandfather. Lailah sent a bright smile at Thror which he replied and finally closed the door.

"That was strange, don't you think?" Thorin said once they entered their bedchamber.

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously while getting undressed.

"Well, he had never said such things to me before," he replied and placed his leather-fur coat over the armchair and undressed as well.

They slipped under the warm blanket and cuddled up together. "I guess he was quite melancholic because he realized what a proud young dwarf you already are. He can be certain that his line will not break. And he is old—never forget that. It is normal that he thinks about such things."

"Maybe you're right," he whispered and kissed her forehead before he extinguished the candle on the nighttable.

"Thorin?" she whispered into the darkness.

"Yes?"

"Please—make love to me."

He smiled and rolled over, worshipping her body til deep in the night.

* * *

It was very early in the morning; the sun was not even very high above the horizon as Alina woke up and got dressed. Three days had passed now since Dwalin, Lailah and the rest had left the Iron Hills and she already missed them massively.

Once she left her room she went straight to the kitchen and prepared oatmeal and a goblet of milk which she took with her into the dining hall. The snow outside shone brightly in the first light of the day and she smiled as she munched her breakfast, thinking about what Dwalin might be doing at the moment.

' _What a question—it's barely six in the morning. He'll be happily asleep in his warm bed'_  she thought and giggled.

As she took a sip from her milk she frowned as she cast another glance out of the window. She wasn't certain, but it was as if the wind had suddenly increased outside; trees were shaking violently and she decided to check what was happening. She stepped outside onto the balcony and was even more confused as the wind seemed to have stopped on instant.

"It was as if I heard a heavy storm," Nain spoke up behind her and made her wince for she had not heard him approaching. She wrapped her coat tighter around her and nodded as she replied,

"I have seen it, too. How is it possible that the weather changes so quickly?"

Suddenly it was as if a huge, black shadow swooped over them and vanished quickly. Alina stared up into the pale morning sky and gasped as a loud roar rang through the air. She grabbed the hand of the dwarf Lord and screamed as they saw the huge, scarlet dragon flying high over the Hills coming from the North and heading down to the South. It was ignoring the fortress and the Iron Hills completely.

"What—what is that?" she cried out and pressed herself closer against the other. Nain stared after the huge creature while he placed his arm around her comfortingly.

"A dragon—"he breathed in disbelief.

"Where is he heading to? My Lord—Nain, where is he heading to?" she asked desperately while fear crept up in her.

"Dragons are—are fond of gold, of treasures—"he mumbled. Suddenly his eyes grew wide in shock as he realized what this meant.

"Erebor!"he breathed and felt his heart sink on instant. "He's heading to Erebor!"

Alina stared at him with tears in her eyes. Her gaze drifted to the southern horizon where the silhouette of the dragon vanished in the distance.

" _No_ —"she cried out loud as she broke down in his arms.

* * *

Thorin woke up early in the morning with Lailah sleeping contently in his arms, her head rested on his bare chest while he played with the braid in her hair.

He smiled down at her as he whispered, "Wake up—"

She stirred and mumbled something incoherently before her eyes fluttered open. "Mmmh—what?" she looked up and his heart leaped as he looked into her eyes, still so very sleepy.

"I just wanted to look into your eyes before I have to get up. My father is awaiting me in his study. You can stay in bed for a while longer, if you like," he said and captured her lips in a deep and tender kiss.

"Aye, I will stay here and wait for your return," she smiled and shifted to allow him to get up. He chuckled and left the bed. He vanished into the bath and returned to dress up. Once he was fully dressed he approached her again. "One last kiss," he whispered.

She chuckled and placed one hand into his neck and pulled him down into another loving kiss.

Finally he approached the door and opened it.

"Thorin?" her sleepy voice spoke up again. He cast another glance back towards her.

"Yes?"

"Don't leave me for too long," she said and smiled.

"I won't, my love," he breathed a kiss at her and vanished through the door.

Before he reached the study of his father he heard a commotion outside on the battlement. He frowned and decided to check what was going on.

He found Balin standing at the railing looking up into the sky as a great wind hit them. The sound of creaking and bending trees rang up.

"A hurricane?" Balin asked in disbelief and looked up at his friend. Telling from the high concern in the young princes eyes he knew immediately that it was something more dangerous.

"Balin, sound the alarm. Call out the guard! Do it now!" he commanded.

"What is it? Thorin?"

But the prince already turned and yelled down in the halls, " _Dragon. Dragon!"_

Just then a loud roar filled the air as torrents of fire rained down all over Erebor. Thorin reacted quickly and pulled Balin behind a pillar just in time to save him from being burned to death.

The screams of the citizens of Dale rang through the air as Thorin watched the dragon destroying the city, setting fire to many of the buildings and demolishing others as it smashed into them while breathing his deadly fire.

' _Lailah!'_  he thought and was about to turn and leave as a pair of strong hands pulled him into the other direction.

"No! Let me go!" he roared as he saw his grandfather and father flanking him.

"You have to help defending the mountain, son!" Thrain called as they moved down into the throne hall.

"No! Lailah, I have to warn her! She has to—"

"I have sent a guard to get her out of here safely! She'll be fine!" Thror reassured his grandson. He could see that the young prince was torn apart. Finally Thorin stopped protesting and grabbed the sword which his father handed him. Knowing that the guards would protect the rest of the family he would do everything to prevent that dragon taking the mountain.

They reached the throne hall, standing along with many other soldiers, their weapons ready and watching the gate.

"Stand firm!" Thorin yelled while fire began bursting through the cracks in the gates as the dragon tried to smash his way in.

It didn't take long and he broke through the gate and began killing dwarves left and right, entering the mountain, trampling and burning everyone who stood in his way. Thorin's eyes widened as he saw one huge claw nearly stepping onto him. He jumped aside and rolled over, escaping the dragon's claw. With horror he saw his grandfather running to his throne and detaching the Arkenstone. Once the gem landed in his hands he ran away with it directly to the treasury. Thorin staggered back onto his feet and ran after him.

As the dragon suddenly appeared in front of Thror, the King tripped and dropped the Arkenstone. The precious gem rolled into the massive pile of gold.

"No!" Thror called and was just about to dive into the gold as Thorin wrapped his arms around him and dragged him away. They knew the mountain was lost and all they could hope now was that their family and friends were still alive.

Thorin backed his grandfather as he left the mountain. His gaze drifted along the valley, trying to spot his family—he saw his mother carrying Dís on her arms while Frerin, Balin and Dwalin helped Thrain back on his feet.

" _Lailah?!"_  he called desperately and turned to look back at the mountain. On the slopes of the mountainside he saw Thranduil approaching with an army of Elves. Where they came from and how they knew Erebor was in need, he did not know and he did not care.

" _Help us!"_  he called and waved at the Elf king, but Thranduil, astride his elk, turned away. Thorin could not believe what he had just witnessed. The elf King—Lailah's uncle—had turned his back at them. Left them in their dying state. He glared in anger at the retreating Elves.

"Thorin, come we have to move!" Dwalin called and grabbed him by his arm, dragging him away from the fuming mountain.

"Lailah—is she with you?" the prince asked as if in trance. Dwalin remained silent and finally shook his head.

"A guard was sent to safe her—she must be here somewhere—"Thorin mumbled and cast another glance around, searched among the group of survivors but no sign of Lailah.

"If she is not here—she is still in the mountain. And you know what that means—"Dwalin began.

"No! No she is alive! I know she is alive!" Thorin yelled angrily and pushed his friend away.

"Laddie—"Balin tried to calm him down. "She is definitely not amongst the group. It fills me with grief to tell you this—but that only means she didn't make it."

Thorin stared at him as if the other's words had reached him from a far distance, slowly reaching his ears. His eyes filled with tears as he dropped onto his knees, craning his neck to the sky and crying her name loudly into the morning sky.

* * *

Not long after Thorin had left, Lailah had decided to get up and write a letter to Alina, telling her that everything was fine and that Dwalin was missing her a lot.

She had just lowered down at the desk as a sudden commotion caught her attention. She frowned and looked out of the window. She saw the trees in the distance shaking in a heavy wind.

She shrugged and thought this might just be a normal sudden change of weather. As she turned her back to the window she suddenly heard it—a loud roar waving through the sky, and loud voices from outside of the bedchamber.

She grabbed her daggers and opened the door. "What's happening?" she called towards the approaching guard.

"A dragon! I have to—"that was as far as he came as the whole mountain shook violently, making the ceiling crumble and break partly. Lailah screamed in panic as she watched how a massive part of the marbled ceiling crashed onto the guard, killing him instantly.

She rushed out of the room, checking the other rooms just to find them all empty. She looked back towards the blocked part of the hallway—the only way she knew that would bring her down and out of the mountain. Another violent shake made her fall against the wall. She groaned and staggered back to her feet.

She realized that no one was able to rescue her. Thorin must be outside defending the mountain; she knew he or his grandfather had hoped the guard would be able to bring her to safety. Now she was on her own and the only thing that came to her mind was running and so she ran into the opposite direction, she ran without looking back, stumbling with each violent shake that came from downstairs. The dragon must be in the mountain already which filled her with even more fear.

She turned around the next corner and stared into the hallway. The carvings at the wall seemed quite familiar to her and she followed the hallway until she stopped at the end. The hallway ended abruptly and she stared into the dark hole in the ground. The hole she had found on her first day in Erebor. The hole, Balin had told her to better not enter, for no one knew what was on the other side.

She panted heavily while calculating the risk. She had no other choice and she knew it. She could stay where she was and starve to death or even suffocate from the foul fume that was slowly rising from downstairs which made her cough. Her other option was to try get the other hallway free so she could try and sneak past the dragon and out of the main gate. Or she could enter the dark hole in front of her. No matter which way she would go—death was her constant companion.

She stepped closer towards the dark hole and peeked inside. It stank muddy and humid. Another roar filled the whole mountain which made her wince and cast a glance back; afraid the head of the dragon might break through the floor and eat her or burn her to death.

Suddenly the ground shook violently again, dust and stones rained down on her as the ceiling began breaking as well. She tried to protect her head from the raining stones but got hit hard on her right temple. Stars exploded in front of her eyes as her knees gave in. She stumbled forward and fell into the depth.


	37. Uncle Thorin

Thorin strode along the main road that was leading him from the forge to the house of Dís. One year had passed since Filian died during his shift in the mines. It had been another tragic loss for the family, but Thorin did his best to support her in every day needs.

The closer he came to her house, the louder was the ruckus coming from exactly that place. Right before entering he heard a plate breaking and the loud triumphal yell of a dwarfling. He chuckled and stepped into the house.

"Well, I do hope you have a good explanation for that ruckus," he called and was greeted by a short silence until finally,

"Uncle Thorin!"

Two young dwarflings came running towards him with fake swords in their tiny hands. The oldest, Fili, jumped into his arms while the youngest, Kili, climbed onto his back and giggled merrily.

"We played warriors!" Fili exclaimed once he broke away from his uncle. He took his hand and pulled him into the living room. Thorin groaned and chuckled.

"Warriors don't tend to break plates and throw books from the shelves," he ruffled the blonde hair of the oldest. Whenever he looked into Fili's eyes he could see so much resemblance to Filian that it stroke him anytime.

He could feel the tiny hands of Kili grabbing his hair. "I want to braid it!" he called and began pulling at it.

"Yes, you can, but let's start with the front where I can see it," Thorin chuckled and lowered onto the sofa. Kili crawled onto his lap and smiled brightly at his uncle. Thorin ruffled his hair and signaled him to start braiding. The young dwarf, five years younger than Fili and with hair as dark as Dís' and Thorin's, took some strands of hair and started braiding it carefully while Fili practiced his swords skills by cutting through the air, desperately trying not to trip over his own feet.

"Uncle Thorin? Will you tell us about Elebor?"

"It's Erebor, Kee," Fili chided his brother and poked him in his backside with the tip of the wooden sword.

"Ouh! Oh, just you wait!" Kili squeaked and jumped down from Thorin's lap to chase after his brother. Thorin sighed heavily and got up. With a fast move he snatched them both under his arms and carried them back to the sofa.

"I will tell you about Erebor, but only if you sit still for a while," he said and lowered down on the sofa where the two dwarflings immediately cuddled up against him.

"We promise to be silent!" Fili said and Kili nodded enthusiastically.

"Alright, what do you want to know about Erebor?"

"Is it big?" Kili asked with shiny eyes.

Thorin chuckled. "Big is not enough to describe the incredible appearance of the Lonely Mountain. If you approach it from the Long River close to Laketown it seems to be just as tall as any other peak in Middle earth. But the closer you get, once you leave the forest behind and reach the city of Dale you will see the full might of that mountain. And then you step through the front gate and everything is tall and wide, made of stone and dark marble."

"Is everything dark in there?" Fili mumbled and rubbed his eyes, already quite exhausted from playing and listening to his uncle.

"No, actually it is quite bright because of the windows all around and the higher you get the brighter it gets. The walls of the accommodation halls are made of bright marble, cheering everyone up who wanders along those halls—"

His voice faded off as he felt that all too familiar sharp pain in his chest as he thought back to that horrific day the dragon came and took the mountain. His mind wandered back to Lailah, his beloved Lailah who might have died up there maybe even in their bedchamber.

"Uncle Thorin?"

He winced and looked down at Kili who watched him curiously. "Will we ever see the mountain?"

The hint of a smile tucked at the corner of his mouth. "No, I don't think so, Kili."

"Why not?"

"Because of the dragon!" Fili said and faked a quiet roar.

Kili shifted and swung his tiny legs on Thorin's left thigh. "And if we three go and kill the dragon? We are strong! We will go and tell him to leave and if he won't leave then we will poke his jacksie with our swords until he leaves!"

"Though the image of that is quite amusing, but three dwarves against a dragon is not the best idea," Thorin grabbed him and pulled him on his lap. Kili giggled and snuggled his face in the tunic of his uncle.

"And what if we have more to help us? More dwarves?" Fili whispered nearly asleep.

"That would still be not enough. And now it is time for you to sleep. Come, I'll bring you to bed so you can take a nap until your mother is back from work."

"No! Stay here—we want to sleep here—"Kili protested and clung to him.

"Yes—we will never leave your side," Fili added and it took not long until the two young dwarflings were deeply asleep.

Thoughtfully he stroked their heads while he leaned back on the sofa and closed his eyes as well.

* * *

**Several years earlier**

An early winter morning sun rose slowly up at the horizon while the river Carnen murmured quietly through the vast valley between the Lonely Mountain and the Iron Hills.

Three days had already passed since the dragon took the Lonely Mountain and no living being dared to come close to Erebor since then.

The river was partly covered with thick ice-shelves. The longboat that was snaking its way through them slid silently through the water.

"I don't understand why Lord Nain is sending us to Mirkwood. The Elves might be able to handle with the Orcs without our help," a dwarf soldier grumbled while he rubbed his hands to heat them a bit. His beard was covered with snow and he shivered.

"Stop whining! We don't care about the Elves! We won't even come near their kingdom. We will just observe a bit and see if the Ork pack is really taking that route now," the commander said and cast a glance along his men. The six dwarves mumbled under their beards and kept on scanning the surrounding.

"Wait! Stop!" one of them suddenly called and signaled the captain to stop the boat.

"What's wrong?"

"Is that—is that a body over there?" he pointed at the shore. The dwarves moved towards the railing of their boat and tried to catch a better look.

"It _is_ a body! Torwa, go and check if he's alive," the captain ordered and the mentioned dwarf picked his weapon and stepped carefully onto an ice-shelve and reached the shore without dropping into the water. Carefully he approached the body that was lying face first in the muddy ground.

"H—hello?" he called and tried to make out a movement, but there was no reaction. Finally he reached the body and knelt down. Carefully he turned it over and gasped in utter surprise and absolute disbelief. "That—that can't be—"

He was about to call for aid from his companions when suddenly a sharp pain grew in his chest. He dropped back into the grass, clutching his hand around the black arrow that stuck in his chest. The scenery around him began to blur while he heard the sound of clashing steel and arrows whizzing through the air. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the body of the wounded person move a bit upwards until it slumped down again, all strength sucked out of it.

Finally the battle sounds died and the foul shape of an Orc towered over the dwarf. Another arrow pierced him into his eye and killed him on instant.

"Pick her up! She goes with us!" the commander of the Orcs hissed and signaled one of his men to pick the girl up from the ground. Foul hands grabbed her and tightened her on the back of another Orc. Her head bounced back and forth with each step the Orc made.

Her long blonde hair waved in the ice cold wind while the troop moved down south, heading further and further to Dol Guldur.


	38. Pain

Several days had passed since the Orcs had raided the group of dwarves and found the girl at the icy shore of the river.

"I say we eat her! She's more dead than alive anyway," one of them hissed and eyed her hungrily while she sat against a rock in the orc camp. Her body slipped from one unconsciousness to another, barely able to open her eyes.

"We will _not_ eat her! She will be our trophy!" another growled and snatched the knife out of his claws.

"Wa—ter," she suddenly croaked and coughed.

"You want water? Yes, you want it? Here you have water!" and with a splash one of them poured water over her face, making it nearly impossible for her to drink any of it. With some luck she managed to catch some drops that ran down her sore throat like a liquid from the gods very own fountain.

She coughed again and felt a wave of nausea wash over her. "Hungry—"she breathed and for the first time in days she opened her eyes slowly. The smug grin on the ugly faces around her made her shiver and she wrapped her arms around herself, rocking back and forth like a trapped animal.

"Oh, now madam wants a nice dinner. How about some delicious meat, huh?" one of the Orcs approached her with a fork which was holding a piece of some dark meat. "Tasty, tasty—try it!"

"It smells—awful!" she protested and turned her head away, but with a tight grip the orc who had given her the water before yanked her head back again. "Open your mouth! Let's feed the hungry bird," he chuckled and forced her to open her mouth. She wasn't even able to protest any longer for her body was slowly giving up again. The fork was pushed into her mouth and the foul stench of the strange meat filled her mouth completely. "Chew!"

She wanted to spit it out but the Orc began moving her jaws up and down, forcing her to chew and finally swallow the meat. She coughed and gagged while she dropped on her side once the Orc let go of her.

The group chuckled as one of them said, "Now, now! This was the best meat you could get! Now you can say that you tasted Human flesh at least once!"

Upon hearing what she had just eaten moments before she gagged again and couldn't hold it back any more. She threw up and cried even harder. Tears began blurring her sight again. "P-Please!" she cried and screamed as someone yanked her head back again.

"Such a messy girl you are! Look what you've done!" and with that her face got pushed right into her own vomit. The evil laughter grew louder while the Orc rubbed her face into it and hissing, "Nasty little girl!"

Finally he let go of her and strode back to the fire where the orcs were gathered around. It was a very cold winter night and she shivered massively as she slowly sat up again. With the back of her hand she brushed the dirt and vomit out of her face and sobbed again. She wished she could have her own little fire, but she wouldn't be so dumb and ask for that. She feared that those creepy, evil and sick creatures would set her on fire.

Her hand reached up into her hair and found a braiding. She frowned and examined it curiously. A braid made of blonde and black hair. It was beautiful and she knew this was made by dwarvish hands. _'Maybe a gift from my father?'_ she thought and smiled weakly. Her gaze drifted down to her hand and spotted the golden ring on it. She cast a quick glance towards the Orcs, but they seemed to ignore her completely. She looked down again and examined the ring. _'Strange that those creatures haven't taken it, yet. Haven't they seen it?'_

"Hey!"

She winced and pulled the ring off to push it into the pocket of her trousers. "Hmm?" she looked up again.

"You better not try and flee! If you do, we will hunt you down and kill you! A dead trophy is as good as a living," the head of the group called and glared at her.

"I'm not dumb, alright?" she hissed and turned her back at them. She should have known that it was a mistake as she felt a sharp pain at the back of her head. Stars exploded in front of her eyes as her body went limp and dropped to the ground. The Orc who had knocked her out chuckled, kicked against her rips and let the stone drop into the fire.

"Now she'll be silent until we meet our master!"

They laughed and let the girl lying amongst the mess of vomit and blood on the cold ground while they sat around the warm fire.

* * *

**Two months later**

The landscape was still covered in a white blanket while Alina strode up and down her room. Two months had passed already since the dragon took Erebor and drove out the folk of Durin. Two months without any news from Dwalin. She had no idea if he was dead or alive. And what happened to Lailah? And Thorin? Her friends—were they really dead? Burned to ashes by that filthy flying lizard?

She winced as the door opened. "Mom! It's you—"she said quite dashed and turned to look out of the window again. Her mother, Ryanna, stepped towards her and gently took her daughter's hand.

"Alina, my love. You haven't eaten in days now. Why don't you join us in the kitchen? Your father cooked a delicious soup. Come, just a bit—"she tried to drag Alina with her but the young dwarf girl freed herself and glared at her mother.

"You don't understand! No one seems to understand me! I have lost everything I love—"

"You still have us—"

" _Mother!_ That's not the point! I lost some good friends when the mines broke down! And now I lost my best friend, Thorin, Balin—and I lost the one I love! I lost Dwalin! He's dead! He—I don't know if he's dead. I don't know what happened! Mother, why won't you let me go and search them?" she cried out and watched her mother pleadingly.

"You can't just go running into the blue! Haven't you listen what Lord Nain had said just a few weeks ago? Orcs are swarming these lands and no one knows what they're up to. The only thing we know is that the troop he sent out to Mirkwood never returned! They may be dead and I am not letting you go just to get killed by an Orc or even worse! What are your plans? Go enter Erebor and fight a dragon?"

"You're ridiculous, mother! Of course not! I just want to—I want to search my friends!"

"The dragon took the mountain two months ago. Two months, Alina! Do you really think you will find someone? They could be everywhere— _if_ they are still alive!"

Her mother grew impatient with her with each passing day since that horrific disaster at the Lonely Mountain. Every day since then, Alina wanted to leave the Iron Hills and go search Dwalin, Lailah, Thorin and the rest of the family but ever since her parents didn't let her leave. She was only allowed to leave their house and go to the fort, spending time with Dain, comforting him somehow. Every detour she had tried to make, even with her secretly packed bag, was immediately stopped by the guards. Her parents seemed to have informed everyone so no one would let her leave the main part of the hills.

Tears started rolling down her cheeks as she lowered down on the edge of her bed. "I just—I just can't believe that I will never see her face again, never hear her laughter. I miss Lailah so much. And—and Dwalin—he—"but she couldn't go on as the waterfall of tears finally broke free. She hid her face in the palms of her hands and sobbed heart wrenchingly.

"Oh, Alina—"her mother breathed and lowered down next to her, pulled her into her arms and let her daughter cry. "I would let you go if I knew a safe path for you. Believe me; I know how you must feel. And yet, I can't let you go."

"Why won't you send some guards with me? They could p-p-protect me," she sobbed and looked up again, her eyes red from crying.

"Honey, if it would be that easy, don't you think I would've done it already? Since the last troop did not return, none of the guards want to go near the Lonely Mountain or Mirkwood anymore. You won't find someone willing to accompany you."

"That's so unfair—"

"That no one would risk his life just so you can go on a suicide mission?"

Alina sighed heavily. "Leave me alone now."

"What about dinner?"

"I'm not hungry. I want to sleep now," she whispered and shifted away from her mother. Ryanna watched her for a couple of moments until she got up and sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but you can't do this for the rest of your life," she chided her daughter one last time and left the room again.

With a frustrated yell the dwarf girl threw a pillow towards the door and fell back into the soft bed. Her head pounded from crying so much while she stared at the ceiling.

' _They cannot hold me here for the rest of my life! I will find a way out of here!'_

She closed her eyes and tried to catch some sleep even though that was a difficult thing for her recently.

* * *

The air was cold and dusty the next time the blonde girl opened her eyes again. Carefully she lifted her head and saw a stony summit just ahead of her.

"Where am I?" she whispered more to herself and earned another slap on the back of her head.

"No talking, prisoner!" a dark voice hissed and pulled at a chain. Just by now she realized that she wore a collar just like a dog. She was pulled to her feet by the chain and stumbled after the Orc. He led her over narrow passages, past some old, sick trees higher up towards the summit. "The Master will be highly satisfied to see you," he chuckled as he cast a glance back. "He'll have a lot of fun with you, beauty—that is if you cooperate. Otherwise you'll be the next snack of a warg."

Finally they reached some sort arena. Orcs and wargs lay casually among the stony steps. She saw that they watched her almost wantonly which made her shiver again. She felt miserable, she was hungry, thirsty and her head pounded constantly.

"My Lord—I brought the girl," the Orc said with a submissive bow and stepped away from her. Slowly a tall, pale Orc turned around to look at her. A smug grin showed up on his face as he stepped down a flight of stairs and approached her slowly.

She recoiled a bit but was yanked back with the chain. She winced as a warg snapped at her, but luckily it missed her. Finally the pale Orc stopped in front of her. He bent down and inhaled deeply before he sighed contently.

"Lul Gijak-Ishi!" he said with his dark voice while his ruby colored eyes flashed in the light of the fire.

"I don't understand—"she replied.

"A bloody elf!" he hissed and slapped her across the face with the back of his hand. She cried out and dropped to the side. Immediately she got back on her knees, not wanting to give him the chance to kick her.

"Please—let me go!"

"Silence! What is your name, prisoner?"

Her mind seemed to race, trying to find an answer. "M-my name? I-I don't know—"she finally admitted.

"Nameless elf," he chuckled. "I will name you—Sukka. Yes, that sounds right. Sukka, look at me!"

She looked up. His hand grabbed her chin. "What is your name?"

"S-Sukka," she replied and fought back the tears that were building up in her eyes.

"Good girl. I am Azog, the Defiler! And I am your Master! You will do as I say!"

She nodded again. The pale Orc turned away and signaled one of his guards to bring her away.

"Where are you taking me?" she cried out.

"Into the dungeon. There you will stay until you learn to stop asking questions," Azog growled.

' _Sukka…at least, I have a name now,'_ she thought as she was pushed into a cell.


	39. Baruf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be surprising, shocking what happened in the previous chapter but don't worry...it all makes sense :D

It was yet another rainy morning over Mirkwood and the fortress of Dol Guldur stood dark and gloomy in the faint light of the day.

Time had lost its meaning for Sukka and each day was simply a passing of sun and moon and she had given up counting those changes a long time ago. Years may have passed since she was locked up in that place she had learned was named Dol Guldur. Even that name made her shiver.

Azog was gone for quite a while now; according to some conversations she had eavesdropped, he was on his way to a place called Moria where he was fighting a battle. Never had she heard about that certain place, and it didn't even matter to her. Her only concern was to find a way out of her prison.

Sometimes they let her out of her cell to work in the forge or feeding the wargs. That was her least favorite thing to do, because these creatures were completely unpredictable. One of those had bitten her into the shoulder a couple of years ago, but that were not her only scars.

She sighed heavily as she saw that another day was dawning, a red sun rose slowly higher up at the horizon and she staggered onto her feet as a hard piece of bread and a dirty bowl with a disgusting looking soup was pushed into her cell.

"What is that?" she asked and looked into the bowl with disgust clearly written on her face. Even though she was thankful that those filthy creatures gave her food and water, but she never wanted to eat Human flesh again.

"Soup and bread! Now shut up and eat!" the Orc growled and vanished again.

She slumped down again and nibbled at the piece of bread. Carefully she pulled the bowl closer and lifted it up to smell it. "Ouh, no way—"she mumbled and placed it down again. Suddenly she was aware of quite a commotion somewhere outside. It sounded as if a huge crowd of Orcs approached the fortress and that could only mean one thing:

Azog was back!

Now she just hoped the battle had been successful. If not—she didn't want to think about what he'd do to her. She shivered and crawled into the shadow, trying to get out of sight for anyone passing by her cell.

"He killed the king!"

"What does it matter if he killed the old dwarf when he failed to kill his grandson? And he lost one hand! He will take revenge someday, believe me!"

"That is if he survives his injury—he didn't look healthy."

' _Azog had lost one hand? He might die?'_ she thought hopefully and crawled back into the shadow again. The commotion faded as the orcs moved on into the fortress. That was when suddenly the door of her cell flew open.

"You! Follow me!" an orc bellowed. She shivered and stepped towards him quite reluctantly. "You're good in healing, right?" he asked and grabbed her arm.

"I—I don't know—"

"You're an Elf! Of course, you are! Come, you will heal our master's hand!"

He pulled her with him and in all these years of pain and torture, she had never imagined to be the one saving the pale Orc's life.

And yet—she did.

* * *

**Several years later**

Far away to the west, two young dwarves got ready for a sparring lesson with their uncle.

"Master Dwalin, will you accompany us to the training ground?" Kili called as the bald dwarf entered the house. Dís chuckled and shook her head while she entered the kitchen to prepare lunch for later.

"Oh laddie, do you think I have a chance against you?" he asked amused and ruffled the teenage dwarf's hair. Thorin chuckled and sheathed his sword so did Fili.

"Uncle Thorin said I can learn archery once I'm better with the sword," Kili called enthusiastically and sheathed his sword as well.

"He did, huh?" Dwalin replied and watched his best friend. Thorin shrugged in defeat and grinned.

"Come on now! I want to fight," Fili called and was already out of the door. The trio followed him outside. The sun was shining down on them while they walked along the road and finally reached the training ground.

"Isn't it a bit warm for that?" Dwalin asked and gestured at the fur-coat Thorin was wearing. The dwarf prince sighed heavily and signaled Fili to take position. "You know very well that I will wear it wherever I go. This is the only thing that's left of her. You have Alina's name inked on your head. Did I ever say anything about that? Not to forget that _she_ is still alive."

"I'm sorry, Thorin. You are right, she is still alive and yet I can't be with her. Maybe she forgot about me anyway," Dwalin sighed and unsheathed his sword as well and signaled Kili to take position as well.

"That's ridiculous and you know that," Thorin replied and charged at Fili. The blonde dwarf blocked is uncle's blow and whirled around. "Excellent, Fili," Thorin called and nodded at his nephew. Kili charged at Dwalin but tripped and fell face first to the ground.

"Kili!" his older brother called and ran towards him. He knelt down and helped him to sit up again. "Are you injured?"

"No—I don't think so. I don't like sword-fighting," Kili grumbled and rubbed his nose. He staggered back on his feet and cast an uncertain look at his uncle. Thorin raised an eyebrow and stepped towards him.

"Maybe you are really more an archer. We should try it. I will provide you with a trainer and we'll see how that works, alright?"

Kili's eyes lighted up and he swung his arms around his uncle. "You're the best uncle in the world!"

Fili chuckled. "He's our only uncle—"

"Fili!" Dwalin chided the young dwarf and watched his friend whose face fell just for a second. The youngsters knew that they had two uncles even though they never got to know Frerin, but for Thorin this wound was still too deep.

"Maybe we should stop for today—"Thorin said and turned away from them.

"But we only trained so short! I want to train more!" Fili protested and grabbed his uncle's hand.

"No, Fili. At least, not with me. Maybe Dwalin will train with you a bit longer."

"Yes, Master Dwalin will teach you, Fee! And when I'm perfect in archery and you in sword-fighting we will go and kill the dragon!" Kili called with a merry smile on his lips.

"No one will ever kill that dragon," Thorin grumbled and walked away. The trio looked after him until he vanished down the road.

"Don't mind him. Even after all these years the pain is deep in his heart. One day he'll find his peace, I'm certain about that. And you know what's the most important thing to help him?" Dwalin said and turned to look at the two young dwarves.

"No, what?" Fili asked curiously.

Dwalin placed his arms around their shoulders as he said, " _Baruf_ —that's the most important thing."

The brothers exchanged a confused look before they looked up at him. "What does that mean?" Kili asked and saw a twinkle in the elder dwarf's eyes.

Dwalin smiled and looked at them both. "Baruf means family. And family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten. You two should never forget about that. Always remember this whenever your family needs you. Whenever your mother needs you—whenever Thorin needs you."

The brothers looked at each other again and said,

"Baruf!"


	40. Rescue me

Thunder boomed up in the middle of the night. Alina jerked awake, panting heavily as she stared outside of her window. Rain was plastering against the glass, the light of the moon was pale and almost threatening while a thunderbolt hit the mountainside.

She sighed heavily and crawled out of her bed. Slowly she approached her window, her bare feet tapping quietly on the marbled floor of her room. She leaned against the window frame and wrapped her arms around herself. One-hundred and sixty nine years had passed since the dragon had taken Erebor. In all these years she hadn't managed to trick her parents or the guards and if she should be honest, in the past few years she had nearly given up at all. But even for the fact that her mind was telling her that Dwalin, Lailah, Thorin, Balin and all the other dwarves were dead and that she would never see them again, her heart was telling her the exact opposite.

Each night, for all these years, she listened to her heart and it was crying out for her. Crying out to pack her back and leave. And she had done a lot of tricks. She even dressed up as a male dwarf, but she got caught every time. This night though, this thunderous and rainy night, seemed to try and tell her something.

It was as if the thunder was calling her. Calling her name and seducing her to leave just right now in the middle of the night. 'I will give you protection. Trust me, Alina,' she could almost hear it whispering into her ear and yet she knew that was ridiculous.

She turned away from the window and approached her bed again. Like if on instinct, she pulled her half packed bag from under the bed and stared at it. The dwarf woman sighed heavily and began rummaging in her wardrobe, pulling clothes and armor out of it. She undressed and put on some fur and leather armor and sheathed a sword at her waist.

Once she was done with that she took a piece of parchment and a quill and began writing a letter to her parents which she left on top of her bed. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she silently slipped out of her room and moved down along the hallway. Finally she reached the front door. Alina stopped for a second and turned around to cast one last glance back into her home.

"Goodbye, Ma—Goodbye, Pa," she whispered and opened the door. Rain covered her face immediately and she pulled her hood deep in her face. She moved as innocently as possible down along the road. Soon she reached the farmhouse. This was the trickiest part of escaping, because all the years before this was the moment a guard had seen her but not this night. Due to the very heavy thunderstorm no single soul seemed to be outside at all. Not even the farmer's dog. Alina cast another glance back towards the mountains before she squealed quietly and ran, she simply ran further down the path until she reached a patch of forest. She knew she had past the border of the Iron Hills already.

She was free.

She would go and find Dwalin and the rest. The only problem was to find a way around Erebor, but she was determined that she'd make it.

Pulling her hood even tighter, she moved on through the wilderness. Another thunder cracked at the horizon and made her wince. A smile curled her lips as she looked up into the stormy night-sky.

"Thank you," she whispered in relief.

* * *

 

Sukka sat quietly in her cell, her arms wrapped around her legs while she stared absently out into the stormy night-sky. The wind was moaning, but she knew this was not just the wind. This was also the voice of the dwarf in the cell next to hers. It was a few years ago that the Orcs came back from a mission with him as a prisoner. She had just saw a glimpse of his face and could see that he had been tortured a lot.

She wished that she could find a way to his cell and help him. During her years in Dol Guldur, she had practiced her healing skills mostly on her own body.

Suddenly another strange noise caught her attention. She shifted carefully closer to the door and peeked outside. Days had passed since Azog had left Dol Guldur together with the majority of his Orcs. She hadn't eaten a bit and was thankful for the constant rain so she could at least drink a little.

"Sshh—stay calm. I am not here to harm you," a stranger's voice spoke up followed by a quiet clicking sound. It was as if someone opened the cell-door next to her.

Sukka remained as silent as possible, afraid of that stranger. A faint light was glowing in the darkness and vanished as he stepped into the cell. Now she could only hear the mumbling of voices and decided to crawl into the back of her cell, hidden from anyone who might peek into it.

Time passed by until the voices fell silent. Was the stranger gone already? Carefully she shifted closer to the door again when suddenly a shadow moved and the door flung open. She squeaked and backed away, away from the light that was coming from the staff. A pair of pale blue eyes searched in the darkness of the cell until he spotted her.

"Do not fear me, young one," the elderly man said. Sukka saw that he wore long grey robes as well as a grey pointy hat. She had never seen him before and she was highly alarmed about his presence.

"Who are you?" she whispered carefully, still hidden in the shadow.

He shifted closer as he replied, "My name is Gandalf. And who are you?"

"S-Sukka," she stammered and slowly rose to her feet. Gandalf watched her carefully, aware of her miserable condition.

"How long have you been here, Sukka?" he asked and reached into his pocket. He revealed a skin with water and handed it to her. She took it and drank it almost greedily while she never unglued her eyes of the tall man who just fumbled in his pocket again. She saw a glimpse of a parchment as well as a chain with something hanging on it. Was it a key? Did he kill an Orc and took the key to the cells?

"I don't know," she finally replied once she had emptied the water-skin. "Many years, I suppose."

"Where are you from?"

"I don't know. What about the other one?" she asked and gestured at the wall to signal the next cell.

"He didn't make it. We should get out of here," the man said and gestured her to follow him. Reluctantly she stepped out of the cell, afraid that one of the Orcs might see them and kill them.

"Where are the Orcs?" she whispered while they moved down a flight of stairs.

"Most of them have left this place. The few remaining were an easy fight for me," he chuckled and led her further down the steps and finally they reached a small bridge. Once they crossed it he turned to look at her,

"I am a wizard, you must know. Gandalf the Grey and I am glad that I came here now. Even though I was too late to rescue your inmate."

"Do you know who he was? I've only seen him once and only a quick glance," she asked curiously and smiled as he handed her a piece of bread and a few nuts.

"No, I don't know his name, my dear. It seems he was punished a lot more than you."

She nodded thoughtfully and munched on the piece of bread. "Can you tell me which way is the safest to go now?"

"Oh, the safest way would be if you head west. I, for myself, have to move a bit further north now."

"So in the west there are no Orcs?" she asked and watched him with the hint of fear in her eyes.

The wizard stepped closer and placed his hand comfortingly on her shoulder. "You can trust me, Sukka. You might want to go to Bree. I'd say go to Rivendell, but you might not find it on your own."

Rivendell—that rang a bell somewhere deep inside her, but she still couldn't remember what it was. "Alright—Bree you said? Do you have a map or something for me?"

"Unfortunately not, but I will guide you to the road which you should take. You better avoid the Misty Mountains and go south around them. From there you just have to follow the road until you reach Bree. It might take a while, but I have enough provision to share with you."

He rummaged in his bag and revealed different kind of food and drinks. From under his coat he revealed a second bag and put all these things in there. Finally he handed it to her. "And you might need this as well," he handed her a dagger. "Just in case you need to hunt small animals."

She smiled and took the dagger from him. "Thank you. Without you I might be dead as well. I haven't eaten in days—"

"Don't you worry now anymore, my child. And who knows—maybe our paths will cross again someday."

"I really hope so. Thank you once again, Gandalf."

Together they left Mirkwood and headed onto a small hill. The wizard pointed into the distance. "Do you see the path over there?"

She nodded and watched him curiously. Gandalf smiled at her and added, "Just follow it for forty days and you should reach Bree safe and sound."

She turned to look at him again before she pulled a hood over her head. "Farewell, Gandalf!"

"Farewell, Sukka!"

That was the day Gandalf the Grey and the girl without memory parted ways again.

Little did they know what still lay ahead of them.


End file.
